Un Chasseur sur l'échiquier
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Deux ans après la défaite de Pitch, un nouvel ennemi menace le coeur des enfants. L'Homme de la Lune décide alors de faire travailler les Gardiens et le Croque-Mitaine ensemble pour éradiquer cet ennemi. Seuleument, le Chasseur n'est pas totalement étranger à Pitch... Couple: OC( homme)/Pitch ( léger) et surtout Pitch/Jack.
1. Une entrée en scène mouvementé

**Note** : Rien n'est à moi à part le Chasseur ( normal, c'est mon OC)

**Review** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voilà ma nouvelle fic sur les Cinq légendes mais, c'est la première fois que je vais faire une fic à chapitre avec OC ( personnage de ma création). Comme dit dans le résumé, se sera le méchant et il y aura un peu de OC/Pitch ( mais ça restera léger) car le couple principal sera du Pitch/Jack ( qui sera léger aussi d'ailleurs... Mais moins que le OC/pitch xD ). J'espère que çela vous plaira car j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me décider à poster cette histoire ( les chapitres sont déjà presque tous écris). Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le château de Nord était, depuis toujours, le lieu de réunion pour les Gardiens. Elle se déroulait tous les deux mois, permettant aux esprits de discuter de leur travail. Mais aussi de renforcer les liens entre eux et d'empêcher leur isolement. Depuis deux ans, tout çela était nouveau pour l'esprit du fun. Jack savait qu'être Gardien impliquait beaucoup de responsabilités. Mais la plus importante était de protéger les enfants avant tout. Cependant, depuis la défaite de Pitch, les choses avaient été d'un calme plat. Aucun esprits maléfiques n'étaient assez fous pour s'en prendre à ceux ayant défait le Roi des Cauchemars. Pitch avait une réputation ayant mit la barre très haute. L'esprit du fun aurait presque put le remercier pour ça. D'ailleurs, il l'aurait fait s'il ne s'était pas sentit coupable à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Pitch. Oui, il était maléfique mais... Mais il trouvait quand même le sort du Croque-Mitaine cruel. Cependant, les jours de paix ne duraient jamais éternellement. Et c'est pour ça que Nord n'avait put attendre deux mois. Un après-midi, il avait sollicité une réunion d'urgence dans les plus brefs délais. Jack avait dû laisser Jamie et les autres pour foncer vers le Pôle Nord. Une fois là-bas, il avait beaucoup discuté avec Fée. Il adorait la Gardienne malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir souvent. Avec Sable, c'était l'une des plus occupés d'entre eux. Bien entendu, il s'était chamaillé avec Bunny. Mais pour sa défense, c'était le Lapin de Pâques qui avait commencé ! Puéril ? Oui, mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre d'un jeune immortel ? Pas grand chose à part que Bunny eut les pattes gelés.

Après les politesses d'usages, et les biscuits, le Père Noël avait demandé le silence.

_L'homme de la Lune m'a avertis d'un nouvel ennemi ce matin. Commença Nord d'une voix grave.

_Qui ? Demanda immédiatement Bunny.

_Je l'ignore mai il souhaite que nous l'arrêtions. Il est certain qu'il deviendra un danger beaucoup trop important si nous l'ignorons.

_Plus que Pitch ? Fit Jack en haussant un sourcil.

Le Père Noël hocha la tête mais ne put en dire plus. Il n'avait pas d'autres informations pour le moment. Cela plongea les autres Gardiens dans leurs pensées. Chacun essayait de deviner qui était cette nouvelle menace. L'esprit de Jack, lui, n'avait pus s'empêcher de dévier vers leur ancien ennemi. Comme les autres, il n'avait eut aucune nouvelles de Pitch depuis deux ans. Les cauchemars avaient diminué de manière drastiques, rendant les rêves des enfants plus sure. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir savoir ce qui était arrivé au roi des Cauchemars. Mais il se doutait bien que, s'il allait le voir, il n'allait pas être accueillit à bras ouverts. L'esprit du fun soupira avant de reporter son attention sur la réunion. Les autres étaient entrain de débattre sur ce nouvel ennemi.

__Nous allons devoir ouvrir l'œil._ Mima Sable.

_Mais, si un enfant ne croit pas en nous, ont ne peut pas le blesser. Rappela soudain Fée. Nous devons donc orienter nos cherches vers des esprits maléfiques « connus ».

_Vraiment ? Pitch était puissant et il ne croulait pas sous les croyants au départs.

Les Gardiens fixèrent Jack qui avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il passa une main derrière la nuque, un peu géné.

_Je veux dire... Il a peut-être trouvé un autre moyen de s'en prendre aux enfants.

_C'est impossible. Répliqua Bunny. Sans croyants, pas de réel interraction avec les humains. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de quelqu'un pouvant tricher avec cette donnée.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Jack ne put qu'approuver. Par le passé, il avait cherché un moyen de se faire connaître de toutes les façons possibles. Mais il n'avait jamais rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider. Seulement, lui ne s'était pas aventuré dans les bas fond du monde spirituel. Malgré sa solitude, il était resté sur le chemin de la lumière autant que possible. Mais un esprit maléfique n'aurait jamais eut ce genre de scrupule.

_Alors comment allons-nous le trouver ? Nous ne savons même pas son nom. Déclara-t-il au bout de plusieurs seconde.

Fée soupira doucement avant de tenter de le rassurer :

_Nous allons devoir faire notre travail tout en redoublant de vigilance. Mes petites en seront informées dès mon retour au palais.

Le reste des Gardiens approuvèrent, promettant d'en faire de même. Jack espéra qu'il trouverait bientôt cette "future menace". Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à Jamie ou ses amis. Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Nord se lève. C'était le signe que la réunion touchait à sa fin.

_Si l'Homme de la Lune apporte d'autres informations, je vous préviendrez immédiatement. Fit-il pour conclure l'entre-vue.

_Ou peut-être que je pourrais vous les donner maintenant ? Lança une voix inconnue.

L'esprit du fun tourna vivement la tête vers l'une des fenêtres. Un homme s'y tenait accoudé avec un sourire. Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit que les autres étaient déjà en position de combat. Sans tarder, Jack se mit debout à son tour, son bâton devant lui. L'inconnu rit de leur posture et sauta à l'intérieur de la pièce avec la souplesse d'un chat. Jack se demanda vaguement comment il avait pus ouvrir la fenêtre sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. L'inconnu était aussi grand que Bunny et plutôt musclé. Ses cheveux blond étaient mis-long mais sans tomber sur ses yeux couleur forêt. Ses vêtements, composaient d'une cape sombre, rappelaient ceux d'un chasseur à Jack. L'inconnu n'était pas vraiment impressionnant, presque normal. Mais malgré lui, l'esprit du fun déglutit. Les yeux de l'intrus brillaient d'une lueur de folie dérangeante. Jakc n'en avait jamais vu de pareille avant. Le Père Noël se plaça devant le groupe, sabres aux poings.

_Qui êtes vous et que faites vous là ?

_Oh c'est vraiment si important ?

_Répond. Rétorqua sèchement Bunny.

_ Vous êtes impatient Mr le Lapin. Fit l'homme en souriant. Mais pour répondre à vos questions : je suis le Chasseur et si je suis venu, c'est pour vous.

Les Gardiens s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur et méfiants. C'est Jack qui rompit le silence, tentant de cacher son mal l'aise face aux yeux du Chasseur.

_Tu ne serais pas le nouveau mégalomane dont nous a parlé l'Homme de la Lune ?

_Il vous a déjà prévenu ? Ce n'est pas drôle. Fit le blond d'un ton légèrement pensif. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi vous êtes tous ici. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé vous traquer.

_Nous traquer ? Répéta Fée d'une voix étranglée.

_Et oui Mlle la Colibri. Répondit le Chasseur avec un grand sourire.

Mais tous sentit que ce sourire n'augurait rien de bon. Cet ennemi était définitivement différent de Pitch. Ce dernier avait été une menace, mais une menace connus. Là, le chasseur était un complet outsider dont ils ne savaient absolument rien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Demanda d'une voix sombre Nord.

Le blond haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Il sembla perdue dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de regarder les Gardiens dans les yeux.

_Je veux vos croyants. Déclara-t-il d'un sourire carnassier.

Le monde sembla alors s'arrêter.

Personne n'avait eut le temps de voir l'attaque venir. Le Chasseur avait fait apparaître un arc en bois sombre de nulle part. Une rafale de flèches fila alors vers les Gardiens. Qu'aucun ne furent touchés été un véritable miracle. Ou alors le blond les avaient volontairement loupé... A genoux, Jack cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits. C'est Sable qui l'avait poussé pour l'écarter de la trajectoire de la flèche. Sans lui, il aurait surement été touché. L'esprit du fun se releva alors d'un bon. Il entendait déjà le bruit du combat tout autours de lui. Il vit leur ennemi faire des bons prodigieux, évitant les contres-attaques. Jack leva son bâton et envoya des lames de glace vers le Chasseur.

L'esprit évita souplement l'attaque de Jack mais reçu une fine coupure sur la joue. Le sabre de Nord ne l'avait manqué que de peu. Mais le Chasseur n'était pas là pour les tuer. Ni pour tuer d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste se faire connaître et mettre son plan en marche. Le blond profita d'une bref accalmie pour analyser ses adversaire, cherchant sa futur proie. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de puissant. Mais l'esprit fronça les sourcils en sentant un fouet de sable s'enrouler autours de cheville. Il leva la tête vers Sable qui, d'un mouvement de poignet, voulu l'expédier contre un mur. Seulement, le Chasseur avait _déjà _affronté un adversaire ayant ce type de pouvoir. Alors qu'il volait droit vers le mur, il attrapa la couteau se trouvant à sa taille et trancha le lien.

Le Chasseur retomba souplement sur le sol. Le Marchand de Sable retint une grimace. Cet intrus ne semblait pas être le premier des imbéciles. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais le nouvel ennemi siffla soudain et deux loups énormes apparurent à ses côtés.

_Fenrir, Lycaios, occupez vous d'eux !

Jack eut juste le temps de s'envoler pour éviter les crocs d'un des familiers. Malheureusement, comme leur maitre, ils sautaient haut. Fée l'apprit à ses dépends quand elle fut soudain plaquée au sol. Elle ne dut sa survie qu'au tisonnier qu'elle attrapa par réflexe. Le coup dans le museau du loup fut la distraction nécessaire pour lui permettre de se dégager de l'emprise de la bête. Jack se fit ensuite un plaisir de congeler l'animal. Une fois gelé, le loup disparut. Cependant, dans tout ce méli-mélo de combat, le blond s'était rapproché de Bunny. Il attendit que le Lapin de Pâques est le dos tourné pour lui faire une balayette. Surpris, le Gardien tomba à genoux. Il leva son boomerang pour se défendre mais le Chasseur lui saisit brusquement les poignets. Bunny retint un cris quand il sentit sa peau le brûler.

_Lâche le tout de suite ! Hurla Nord en se précipitant vers eux.

Le Chasseur relâcha Bunny aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé. Il grimpa sur le dos du dernier loup encore présent et fonça vers la fenêtre. Mais avant de passer au travers, il salua les Gardiens.

_Merci pour les croyants Mr le Lapin !

Fée et Sable se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre mais l'autre avait déjà disparu. Jack regarda autours de lui, étonné par tous les dégâts causés. Le Chasseur était seul et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été fichus de le stopper. Pour un peu, il aurait presque préféré se battre à nouveau contre Pitch. Ce Chasseur avait tout... D'un psychopathe. Il reporta son attention sur le Lapin de Pâques. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, sonné. Mais un détail fit tiquer le plus jeune.

_Bunny, qu'est-ce que tu as aux poignets ?

_C'est l'autre barge qui me les a mit. Répondit l'autre en désignant les bracelets d'or. Mais je n'arrive pas à les enlever.

L'esprit du fun vit en effet Nord et Bunny tirer sans succès sur les bijoux. Il semblait des plus ordinaires mais quand on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait y voir de fines inscriptions. Fée redressa quelques chaises qui étaient tombées avant de soupirer.

_Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

_Nous battre.

_Mais nous allons avoir besoin d'informations sur lui. Répliqua la Gardienne, approuvé par Sable.

Alors qu'ils discutaient des jours à venir, la lumière de la lune envahit soudain la pièce. Les Gardiens sursautèrent et fixèrent le ciel. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'Homme de la Lune se manifeste maintenant.

_Deux fois dans la même journée, ont a de la chance. Ricana le plus jeune.

_Jack... Gronda légèrement Bunny.

Mais l'esprit du fun haussa les épaules, attendant les paroles de l'Homme de la lune. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, deux ans au par avant, c'était dans une situation semblable qu'il avait été choisit. Et si c'était à nouveau le cas ? S'ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau gardien pour battre le Chasseur ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que Pitch. Jack grimaça à cette idée. Il n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle guerre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand une forme se matérialisa dans la lumière. Jack écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris, comme tous les autres.

_Impossible. Fit Fée.

_Ça ne peut-être qu'une erreur ! S'écria le Lapin de Pâques.

_En faite, ça a du sens. Déclara soudain Jack.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait comprendre la réponse de l'Homme de la lune. Les autres le regardèrent, attendant la suite. Jack désigna la forme de Pitch avec un petit sourire.

_Quoi de mieux qu'un esprit maléfique pour en contre-carrer un autre ?

**OoOoOoOo**

Au sommet d'un immeuble, alors que la nuit était tombée, un esprit regardait la ville qui s'étendait devant lui. Le Chasseur caressa la tête de Fenrir avec un sourire carnassier. Il allait enfin pouvoir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé il y a quatre-cent-cinq ans. L'esprit fit apparaître son arc d'un geste fluide. Les choses intéressantes allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas à laissez une review ( que je sache si je dois abandonner, à l'avenir, l'idée de faire des fics avec des OC xD ). Sinon au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! See you again !


	2. Des liens du passés imprévus

**Disclaimer** : Comme la dernière fois !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que mon OC a fait plutôt bonne impression dans le 1er chapitre ( c'est officiel, les psychopathes ont la cote ! ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Jack était entrain de disperser de la neige un peu partout en France. C'était l'hiver dans l'hémisphère Nord depuis quelques jours et c'était un bon moyen de le distraire de cette histoire de Chasseur. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle de leur ennemi. Bunny avait toujours ses bracelets mais cela ne semblait pas dangereux pour sa vie. Il avait toujours autant de croyants et c'est ce qui l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce que le chasseur avait pus vouloir dire la dernière fois ? Et puis, avaient-ils vraiment besoin de l'aide du Croque-Mitaine ? L'esprit du fun soupira doucement. Il se posait tellement de question que son cerveau allait finir par fondre. Jack reporta son attention sur les enfants en contre-bas. Ils ne croyaient pas en lui mais Jack se fit un devoir de leur apporter du fun. Il s'approcha d'eux et après quelques boules de neiges, les enfants ne cessaient de rire. Les filles affrontaient les garçons tandis que d'autres faisaient des bonhommes de neige.

Pourtant, un détail attira l'attention de Jack. Un peu plus loin, un petit garçon était assis sur un banc. L'esprit du fun se demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas jouer avec les autres ? Il eut un petit sourire. Si c'était une question de timidité, il allait y remédier. Il vérifia d'abord si l'enfant pouvait le voir ou non. Mais celui-ci fixait obstinément le paysage. Son regard était incroyablement vide et Jack se sentit mal-à l'aise. L'esprit du fun utilisa son pouvoir, essayant d'apporter de la joie au garçon. Mais celui-ci se contenta de cligner des yeux et ses lèvres n'eurent l'ombre d'un sourire. Seulement, cela disparut bien vite Le garçon se leva, épousseta son visage avant de rentrer chez lui.

L'esprit du fun resta immobile, surpris. C'était la première fois que sa magie ne marchait pas sur un enfant. C'était comme si celui-ci était déjà... Déjà un adulte. Il savait que ses pouvoirs ne marchaient que très rarement sur les adultes. Mais cet enfant n'avait même pas dix ans. Et pourtant, il venait de purement et simplement l'ignorer. Jack fronça les sourcils. Il avait le pressentiment que le Chasseur n'était pas étranger à cette affaire. Il devait rapidement voir les Gardiens. Jack héla le vent, s'envolant bien vite au dessus du sol.

Une fois à l'atelier de Nord, il se dépêcha de raconter ce qu'il avait vu au Père Noël. Celui-ci hocha gravement la tête avant d'envoyer des message aux autres Gardiens. Ils devaient prendre des rapidement.

_Au faite Jack, se serait peut-être plus prudent que tu restes dormir ici.

_Hein, pourquoi ?

_Contrairement à nous, ton lac est beaucoup trop exposé. J'ai peur que le Chasseur s'en prenne à toi alors que tu te reposes.

Jack sourit au plus vieux, touché par la proposition. Il secoua néanmoins la tête avant de se souffler une petite vague de froid pour embêter les lutins.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, contrairement à vous je n'ai pas beaucoup de croyants. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prendra à moi tout de suite. C'est plutôt vous qui devriez faire attention.

Nord lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant que le Chasseur tâterait de ses sabres s'il faisait à nouveau un pas ici. Puis, avec une certaine impatience, Jack attendit que le reste des Gardiens arrivent. Sable et Fée furent les premiers, suivit de près par Bunny. Les bracelets tranchaient avec nettetés sur sa fourrure.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le Chasseur a refait une apparition ? Demanda la Fée des dents avec une certaine inquiétude.

_Non mais Jack a trouvé quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui et Jack s'expliqua :

_J'ai vu un enfant sur qui mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Avant, même quand ils ne pouvaient pas me voir, mes boules de neiges marchaient toujours. Là, c'est comme si... Comme si le garçon n'était plus un enfant.

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas permanent... Marmonna le Père Noël.

__C'est surement un coup du Chasseur. _Fit soudain Sable. _Il a dû trouver un moyen de se faire connaître par les enfants._

_Ces foutus bracelets ? Demanda Bunny en levant les poignets. Mais s'il m'avais volé mes croyants, je ne serais pas dans cet état.

_En effet, je pense que c'est plus subtile. Intervint Nord. Je vais avoir besoin de continuer mes recherches.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les enfants ? Fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. On ne peut pas en laisser d'autre être... « Zombifié ».

Les Gardiens se mirent alors à parler tous en même temps. Cela rendit la conversation impossible à suivre et Nord dû exiger le silence d'une voix forte. C'est Sable qui attira l'attention des autres en matérialisant une image de Pitch dans sa main. Bunny croisa les bras en se renfrognant.

_L'Homme de la lune a beau l'avoir proposé, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.

_Nous ne pourrons pas lui faire confiance. Approuva doucement Fée.

_Mais il aura peut-être des renseignements. Contra Jack. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Nord, essayant de s'attirer son soutient. Il savait que sans l'approbation du Père Noël, les autres Gardiens ne bougeraient pas. Nord sembla peser longuement le pour ou le contre avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

_Jack a raison, Pitch vit depuis très longtemps après tout. Et puis, il ne doit pas être aussi dangereux qu'avant.

_Je persiste à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

_Je croyais les kangourous moins peureux que ça. Fit Jack avec un sourire.

_Je suis un lapin ! Rétorqua le plus vieux par automatisme. Et je ne suis pas peureux maudit Flocon.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. D'un commun accord, ils prirent un téléporteur de Nord. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de prendre le traîneau, celui-ci aurait été plus gênant qu'autre chose. Une fois dans le royaume de Pitch, Jack fut saisit par l'état de l'endroit. C'était beaucoup plus sombre mais également plus en ruine qu'avant. Cela donnait une impression de solitude et de mort plus présente qu'à son dernier passage. Pour un peu, il aurait cru l'endroit abandonné. L'esprit du fun se sentit brièvement mal. Personne ne mériterait d'être coincé ici pour des siècles. Il se prit à espérer que Pitch veuille bien les aider. Peut-être que grâce à ça, il pourrait adoucir sa relation avec les Gardiens. Jack retint un sourire amer. Mais comment pouvait-il croire ça ? C'était impossible pour que cela arrive un jour.

_Restez sur vos gardes. Fit soudain Nord en voyant des ombres bouger autours d'eux.

_Sage conseil.

La voix de Pitch semblait provenir de nulle part. Jack eut beau se déboiter le cou, il ne vit personne.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le Croque-Mitaine, ennuyé.

_Pitch, nous aimerions parler.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que le Croque-Mitaine ne se matérialise devant eux. Pitch semblait moins effrayant et son visage était émacié par la fatigue. Il n'avait pas totalement recouvert de sa défaite. Cependant, ses yeux ambre n'avaient pas perdus de leur intensité. Il couvrait les Gardiens d'un regard froid tout en gardant une posture défensif. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de Pitch, Nord s'expliqua :

_Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant mais un nouvel esprit menace les enfants et...

_Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Le coupa Pitch d'une voix séche.

_Et bien, l'Homme de Lune a dit que tu pouvais nous aider.

Pitch cligna des yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire cynique. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux avec un sourire carnassier.

_Alors comme ça, Mr je-décide-de-la-vie-de-tout-le-monde clame que vous avez besoin de mon aide et vous rappliquez ? Vous n'avez donc aucun amour propre ?

_Si tu crois que ça nous fais plaisir. Rétorqua Bunny. Je préférerais que tu crèves dans ton trou.

Le roi des cauchemars ignora purement son intervention. Mais son regard s'accrocha quelques secondes sur les bracelets de Bunny. Une expression indéchiffrable passa sur son visage. Jack le remarqua et essaya d'apaiser les tentions.

_On voudrait juste savoir si tu connais quelqu'un du nom de Chasseur ?

Pitch se raidit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quelqu'un le devança :

_Mais bien sûr qu'il me connait !

La voix enjouée fit sursauter les Gardiens. Ils se tournèrent et virent leur nouvel ennemi émerger d'un couloir. Pitch grimaça. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sentit pénétrer dans son domaine ? Le Chasseur n'avait ni son arc ni ses loups mais il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le blond ne se formalisa pas des regards braqués sur lui. Il était plus intéressé par le roi des cauchemars. Celui-ci était raide comme une planche, les poings crispés.

_Orion... Murmura-t-il les lèvres pincées.

_Je voulais te rendre visite mais je ne pensais pas que les Gardiens seraient là.

_Vous... Vous connaissez ? Fit Jack, intrigué.

_Oui. Grimaça Pitch, puis il reporta son attention sur le Chasseur avant de reprendre. D'ailleurs, je t'avais tuer.

_Faillit seulement. Fit avec un sourire Chasseur. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Ou alors... Tu m'aimais encore un peu pour m'épargner inconsciemment. Ajouta sournoisement le blond.

Le brun croisa les bras, serrant les dents.

_Je voulais vraiment te tuer. Rétorqua Pitch. Et je ne t'ai PAS aimé !

Les Gardiens restèrent silencieux, abasourdis. Ils avaient beaux être prêt à se battre, ils hésitaient à intervenir. Jack, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Chasseur sous-entendait que lui et Pitch avaient été... Ensemble. Mais aussi qu'il avait tenté de le tuer. Il fixa tours à tours les deux esprits. Quoiqu'il ait put se passer entre ses deux là, cela n'allait pas rendre les événements futurs faciles... Le Chasseur fit un pas vers Pitch et celui-ci fit apparaître sa faux. L'archer ne s'en formalisa pas mais cessa d'avancer.

_Voyons Pitch, tu sais très bien que sans ce stupide combat...

_Stupide combat ? Malgré mes avertissements, tu as continué à t'en prendre aux enfants ! Ce sont mes proies et mon terrain de chasse. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

_Quel combat ? Intervint soudain Fée.

_ Un combat tragique. Fit Chasseur d'un mouvement théâtral. Le jour où le roi des cauchemars c'est comporté en Gardien...

Il cracha presque ce mot avec dégout. Puis, il reprit ensuite d'un ton pensif :

_Et toute ses cœurs pleins d'une énergie fantastiques me furent brusquement ôtés. Si j'avais été un esprit normal, Pitch m'aurais tué ce jour là. Le Croque-Mitaine protégeant les enfants, on aura tout vu.

Les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent, soufflés. Pitch avait protégé les enfants et ils n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ils ne savait même pas qu'Orion avait déjà fait des siennes à l'époque. Après tout ce que Pitch avait fait il y a deux ans, c'était difficilement concevable. Jack ne su pas quoi en penser. Il se mit à fixer le dos du Croque-Mitaine. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au plus vieux, il se prit à vouloir le connaître plus. Apparemment, le roi des cauchemars était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait crus. Et peut-être pas aussi maléfique qu'il ne le laissait penser... Le Chasseur intercepta le regard de Jack et son sourire se fit sadique quand il regarda à nouveau Pitch.

_Avec moi à tes côtés, tu aurais aisément pus vaincre les Gardiens il y a deux ans.

_La ferme Chasseur. Siffla Pitch. Je préfère régner seul.

_Tu te ment à toi-même Pitch. Sinon, pourquoi tu pleurais quand tu m'as tué ? Fit le Chasseur avec une voix douceâtre.

Pour une fois, Pitch se retrouva momentanément à court de mot. Un éclat de douleur fit vibrer ses yeux d'ambre. Il ignorait qu'Orion l'avait vu cette nuit là. Cette simple et unique larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue... Mais ça lui avait arraché le coeur de le perdre ! Et surtout de cette façon... Jack sentit une colère irrationel l'envahir. Le Chasseur jouait avec les sentiments du Croque-Mitaine. C'était cruel comme façon de faire ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. L'esprit du fun n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait les choses. Le roi des cauchemars desserra légèrement les mains de son arme. Orion lui sourit et tendit la main vers lui.

_Tu sais, je t'en veux pas d'avoir essayé de me tuer.

_Ben voyons... Murmura sans grande conviction Pitch.

_Tu sais que c'est vrai. Fit Chasseur en continuant de sourire. On pourrait former une famille.

Le mot raisonna doucement aux oreilles du Croque-Mitaine. Une famille... Il en désirait une depuis si longtemps. En devenant le Croque-Mitaine, son âme s'était fait dévorer par les cauchemars. Mais avec le temps, il avait finit par peu à peu regagner des traits de caractère qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était avant. Il regarda plus attentivement l'archer. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait bien aimé à l'époque. Oh bien sur, ce n'était pas de l'amour fou mais un sentiment tranquille qu'il appréciait. Un sentiment qu'il avait voulu récupérer avec Jack et qu'il pensait obtenir. Après tout, Jack et lui avaient plus d'un point communs. Il avait sincère ce jour là. Seulement, le plus jeune l'avait purement et simplement rejeté. Pitch eut soudain un petit rire amer en se rappelant d'une phrase d'Orion à l'époque.

_Tu veux juste que je sois ta femme.

_Tu ferais un reine magnifique. Approuva le Chasseur. Et j'adorerais te voir porter une robe de marié.

_Orion ! S'exclama Pitch en rougissant légèrement.

Malgré sa colère, Jack eut bien du mal à se retenir de rire. L'image de Pitch portant une robe blanche était très amusante. Et pas si désagréable à imaginer... Les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent, pas vraiment sure de la conduite à tenir.

_J'ai des images mentales... Marmonna Nord bientôt suivis par Sable et Fée.

_On intervient avant qu'ils ne discutent du voyages de noces ? Demanda Bunny, légèrement amusé.

_Mais vous allez la fermer ? Fit Pitch, exaspéré et pour le moins gêné.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'Orion balance des trucs aussi gênants. Il avait une réputation à tenir bon sang ! Il regarda l'archer avant de soupirer doucement. La proposition était intéressante mais il ne pouvait pas accepter. Le Chasseur s'en prendrait aux enfants d'une manière qu'il ne voulait pas. Lui se nourrissait de leurs peurs et apportait les cauchemars. C'était son travail en tant que Croque-Mitaine. Orion, lui, voulait se nourrir de l'énergie vital contenue dans leurs cœurs. Cela ne les tueraient pas mais les priveraient de leurs innocences d'enfants. Ils n'étaient plus que des adultes avant l'heure, dépressifs de surcroit. Tout cela menaçait directement son rôle de Croque-Mitaine et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Cela menacait un ordre des choses qu'il se devait de maintenir même si pour ça, il devait rester seul. Pitch releva la tête vers l'archer avec un petit sourire:

_ On pourrait être une famille mais...

Il envoya brusquement une vague de Sable vers l'autre -ci para de justesse, surpris par l'attaque.

_Mais je préfère n'être la reine de personne.

Le Chasseur perdit son sourire. Il aurait crus que Pitch se joindrait facilement à lui. Il avait toute les raisons d'accepter sa proposition ! Une expression mauvaise passa sur le visage de l'archer alors qu'il regardait les autres. Il allait se défouler sur eux pour la peine ! Le Chasseur s'élança d'un bond rapide, surprenant les Gardiens. Avec dextérité, il tira une dizaine de flèches vers eux. Les Gardiens tentèrent de les éviter mais celles-ci étaient à têtes chercheuses. Ils étaient obligés de les détruire et Nord s'en tira avec une blessure au bras. Il s'arracha la flèche avec une grimace mais ignora le sang qui coulait. Jack fut le premier à contre-attaquer avec une certaine violence. Le Chasseur grogna de douleur en sentant le froid mordant frôler sa peau. Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, un énorme marteau de sable doré le percuta de plein fouet. Il fut propulsé un peu plus loin, sonné momentanément.

_Tu ne t'en sortira pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Fit Nord en s'approchant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pitch, incertain de son comportement. Le Croque Mitaine l'ignora, plus occupé à fixer Chasseur. Il n'avait pas ré-attaqué depuis sa vague de sable. Orion se mit soudain à rire avant de siffler. Ses deux énormes loups apparurent de nulle part devant lui. Bunny blanchit en voyant les familiers et l'un deux le prit pour cible. Le deuxième attaqua Jack alors que le Chasseur se relevait et tirait à nouveau ses flèches. L'esprit du fun était trop occupé à tenter de congeler l'animal que son dos fut exposé. Orion eut un petit sourire, l'occasion était parfaite. La flèche siffla dans l'air mais n'atteint jamais sa cible. Jack se retourna brusquement et écarquilla les yeux. Pitch venait de détruire la flèche au vol, protégeant Jack.

_Hey... Merci. Fit le plus jeune avec un sourire.

Pitch ne répondit pas, hochant juste légèrement la tête. Le Chasseur fronça les sourcils tout en repoussant une attaque de Sable. Décidément, il n'aimait pas le jeune Gardien. Pitch ne semblait pas totalement hostile envers lui. Et ça, c'était inacceptable. Les autres formèrent bientôt un cercle autours de lui et Orion leva les mains en signe de reddition.

_Ok j'm en vais pour cette fois. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée...

Il disparut soudain avec ses loups, laissant sa phrase résonner dans l'air. Prient au dépourvus, les Gardiens regardèrent autours d'eux. Pitch, malgré sa méfiance, eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le Chasseur était devant lui. Il voulu reculer mais celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets. Le Croque-mitaine retint un cris de douleur quand sa peau se mit soudain à bruler. L'archer déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le regarder avec un grand sourire sadique:

_ De t'avoir à mes côtés de grès ou de force.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Orion s'évanouit dans les airs à nouveaux. Les Gardiens restèrent encore sur leurs gardent plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se détendre. L'esprit du fun s'approcha lentement de Pitch après avoir vérifier que tout le monde allait bien. Celui-ci se tenait un peu à l'écart, ignorant les discussions des Gardiens.

_Pitch ! Ça... Ça va ? Demanda un peu timidement Jack.

_A ton avis ? Rétorqua le plus vieux avec agacement.

Sur ses poignets se trouvaient désormais deux bracelets d'or.

* * *

Voila, merci d'avoir lu ! Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour la route ! See you !


	3. Dispute ou rose ?

**Disclaimer** : Ca a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos reviews lecteurs de mon coeur~ ( Non je ne me perds pas dans un étalage de guimauve U_U). Je suis contente que mon histoire plaise et c'est pour ça que vous avez ce chapitre aussi vite. J'ai envie de vous faire plaisir alors je n'arrive pas à vous faire mariner ( je suis trop gentille *SBAM*). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La bibliothèque de Nord était dans un désordre sans nom. La plus part des livres étaient soit par terre soit sur la table de travail. Les ouvrages dans l'ensemble étaient anciens et reliés de cuir. Le Père Noël était bien calé dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés dans un épais ouvrage bleue. Jack lui, était allongé par terre à deux doigts de dépérir. Il avait accepté d'aider Nord mais cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils étaient enfermés ici. Et pour un esprit aussi actif que lui, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Il attrapa un cookie qui trainait sur une assiette avant de retourner lire. Sable avait promit de venir les aider quand il aurait finit sa tournée. Jack choisirait ce moment pour s'éclipser du Pôle.

Tout en grignotant, l'esprit du fun regarda par la fenêtre.

De plus en plus d'enfants subissaient les attaques du Chasseur sans qu'aucun ne sache ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Pitch avait refusé de leur en expliquer plus. Il avait déclaré ne vouloir prendre aucun partit et resté neutre. En un sens, Jack était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas rejoins Orion. Si ces deux là s'étaient associés, les choses seraient surement devenus pire. Cependant, Jack voulait convaincre Pitch doit moins les aider. L'esprit du fun soupira doucement. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre avec le plus vieux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait les pages sans vraiment y voir les mots écrit.

_J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama brusquement Nord, faisant sursauter Jack.

Il se tourna vers le Père Noël avant de se rapprocher de lui, un sourire plein d'espoir.

_C'est vrai ? A propos du Chasseur ou des bracelets ?

_Les bracelets mais c'est déjà un début. Fit Nord en lui rendant son sourire.

Il tapota du doigt un paragraphe avant de lire à voix haute.

_ « Les bracelets de partages spirituel » : se sont des liens magiques agissant comme un contrat temporaire entre deux esprits. Cela permet à l'un des deux de profiter des croyants de l'autre. Ainsi, l'esprit peut se faire connaître des humains jusqu'à ce qu'il estime avoir suffisamment de croyant pour rompre le partage.

_Donc... Le Chasseur a obligé Bunny et Pitch a formé un contrat avec lui ?

_En effet. Mais j'ai vérifié les inscriptions sur les bracelets de Bunny. Elles sont différente de celles de l'illustration. Je pense qu'Orion a trouvé un moyen de les modifier pour que seul lui puisse rompre le contrat.

Jack hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

_C'est pour ça qu'il nous attaque. Les Gardiens sont les esprits les plus connus. Presque tous les enfants crois au moins dans l'un d'entre eux.

_ Nous allons devoir faire extrêmement attention. Plus aucun d'entre nous ne doit être victime de ses contrats. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il veut l'énergie des enfants mais si plus personne ne croit en lui alors il ne pourra plus s'en prendre à eux.

_Pitch avait l'air de savoir le but d'Orion. Souligna Jack.

_Mais il ne voudra jamais nous aider. Soupira le plus vieux avant de continuer à lire.

L'esprit du fun se releva d'un coup, décidé. Il était grand temps qu'il ait une petite discussion avec le Croque-Mitaine.

_Je vais lui parler.

_Jack, Pitch pourrait être dangereux.

_Je ferais attention. Promit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

Nord le regarda longuement avant d'hocher la tête.

_J'informerais les autres de mes découvertes. Mais fais bien attention à toi.

L'esprit du fun acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il appela le vent et fonça vers le royaume du maitre des cauchemars. Il profita pour faire tomber un peu de neige dans son sillage, se rattrapant de ses heures coincés à la bibliothèque. Jack mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver l'entrée du royaume du brun. Pitch l'avait changé de place, la mettant plus au Sud. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol, gelant l'herbe au passage. Il entra prudemment dans le tunnel, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Gardant son bâton près de lui, il plissa les yeux, essayant de s'adapter à la quasi-absence de luminosité. Jack arriva finalement dans la grande salle des cages. Il regarda autours de lui, des ombres glissant sur les murs qui l'entouraient. Jack ne fit rien pour signaler sa présence, sachant que Pitch devait l'avoir repéré depuis longtemps. Il n'eut pas plus de quelques secondes avant que le roi des cauchemars n'apparaisse. Ses bracelets tranchés avec netteté sur ses vêtements noir, attirant le regard du plus jeune.

_N'as-tu pas des routes à gelés Frost ? Demanda Pitch avec un certain dédain.

Le plus jeune s'appuya contre son bâton avec un petit sourire :

_Si mais comme je passais dans le coin je me suis dis « Tien pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un thé chez Pitch ? ».

Le Croque-Mitaine se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il croisa les bras, scrutant Jack.

_Tu es là à cause d'Orion, n'est-ce pas ? Commença Pitch avec une voix agacée. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, je ne veux pas en être mêlé.

_Mais il s'en prend aux enfants ! S'exclama l'esprit du fun. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur fait mais à cause de lui, ils semblent...

_Vidé de toutes émotions ? Comme si leur innocence leur avait été brutalement arrachée ?

Jack fixa le plus vieux, surpris. Pitch ricana sombrement, faisant joué un peu de sable entre ses doigts. Il ajouta avec une petit grimace désappointé.

_Il refait la même chose qu'à l'époque. Se nourrir de leur énergie... Murmura-t-il d'un ton pensif.

Jack hocha très légèrement la tête, se souvenant que Pitch en avait fait mention la dernière fois. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, intrigué :

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous aider alors que toute évidence, tu n'aimes pas ce que fait le Chasseur ?

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

_La sureté des enfants est en dangers, alors si, c'est mes affaires. Rétorqua le plus jeune. Et puis, si tu nous donnais un coup de main, on se débarrasserait du Chasseur plus vite et on te ficherait la paix.

_Ton raisonnement tient la route mais qui te dit que je ne souhaite pas le rejoindre finalement. Fit Pitch avec un petit sourire. Il s'approcha un peu de Jack avant d'ajouter:

_Qui te dis que je n'attend pas finalement le bon moment pour l'aider à vous anéantir ?

Jack s'accouda un peu plus contre son bâton, scrutant le plus vieux. Il avait en effet peur, comme les autres, de cette éventualités. Mais, la seule chose qui pouvait faire, s'était croire Pitch dans sa décision de rester neutre.

_ T'as déjà tenté de le tuer. Finit-il par dire.

_Oui et toi aussi. Soupira Pitch, de plus en plus ennuyé. Et pourtant, ça ne m'empêche de pas de te parler actuellement.

_Ouais... Comme quoi c'est vraiment de la mauvaise volonté.

_Tu m'agace Frost, je ne vous aiderez pas. Débrouillez vous sans moi, j'en ai assez fait.

_Pourquoi ? Insista Jack avant de demander plus gentiment. Tu tiens encore à Orion ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre-vous mais vous aviez l'air proche. C'est à cause de ça ? Mais tu pourrais...

_Ça suffit. Le coupa le Croque-Mitaine d'une voix glaciale.

L'esprit du fun n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Pitch disparut. Il regarda tout au tour de lui avant d'être violemment poussé dans le dos. Jack faillit tomber en avant, surprit. Mais il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit son bâton lui être brusquement arraché. Le plus jeune laissa échappé un cris et chercha Pitch du regard. Celui-ci se tenait un peu plus loin, le bâton dans la main gauche. Jack sentit la peur l'envahir malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau le déchirement causé par la destruction de son arme. Le roi des cauchemars eut un petit sourire sadique, inspirant avec délectation les effluves de peur émanant de Jack. Ce dernier tenta de garder son calme, se tenant droit devant le plus vieux.

_Pitch rend moi ça.

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne vous aide pas ? Fit le Croque-Mitaine en éludant la demande du plus jeune d'une voix sombre.

Son expression se durcit, surprenant Jack. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pitch s'était énervé tout d'un coup. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

_Vous avez fait échoué mes plans et mes cauchemars se sont retournés contre moi. Et en plus, vous osez venir demander mon aide sans aucune fierté.

Le roi des cauchemars serra tellement fort le bâton de Jack qu'un petit craquement se fit entendre. L'esprit du fun écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur le Croque-Mitaine :

_Pitch arrête !

_Mais ce n'est pas le plus agaçant. Siffla le plus vieux en balançant une vague de sable vers Jack.

L'esprit du fun se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Sonné, il resta à genoux sur le sol alors que Pitch n'était qu'à un mètre de lui. Il pouvait voir les ombres crépitaient autours du roi des cauchemars. Elles semblaient impatientes de fondre sur Jack pour le dévorer, répondant à la colère de leur maitre. Le plus vieux se pencha légèrement, semblant hors de lui.

_Ce qui est agaçant c'est d'avoir passé des siècles à maintenir l'équilibre spirituel alors que tous vous trahisse ou cherche à se débarrasser de vous ! J'en ai assez !

Ce brusque éclat de voix surprit momentanément Jack. Il regarda plus attentivement Pitch, oubliant temporairement son bâton. Les yeux de Pitch brillait de colère, de frustration et de fatigue. Mais plus que tout, c'était la lueur de solitude sans fond qui le prit à la gorge. Pour la première fois il se rendit compte à quel point le Croque-Mitaine devait se sentir _seul._Jack se traita mentalement d'imbécile. En évoquant Orion, il venait probablement de remuer le couteau dans des plaies mal cicatrisées. Il fixa le plus vieux avant de murmurer doucement, incertain :

_Pitch, je suis désolé...

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, semblant se calmer. Il se redressa et desserra son poing de l'arme de Jack. Il hésita une seconde à briser le bâton mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Pitch finit par le jeter à côté de l'esprit du fun et se tourna, raide comme une planche.

_Sort d'ici Frost. Siffla-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

L'esprit du fun se releva et fixa le dos du Croque-Mitaine. Il hésita quelque secondes avant de finalement partir. Il venait probablement de gâcher toute chance d'allier Pitch aux gardiens. Une fois seul, le roi des cauchemars partit vers sa bibliothèque dans la ferme attention de s'y enfermer pour se calmer. Mais l'une de ses créatures apparut soudain devant lui. Pitch haussa légèrement un sourcil et caressa distraitement son encolure. Seulement, il fut surpris quand le cauchemars releva la tête vers lui. Il tenait une rose noir entre ses dents. Pitch grimaça avant de la prendre dans sa main. Il savait parfaitement de qui elle venait. Il reporta son attention sur le cauchemars.

_Quand te l'a-t-il donné ?

Le Cauchemars piaffa quelques secondes et Pitch hocha la tête. Ses doigts effleurèrent les pétales avec un petit sourire désabusé.

_Romantique... Mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

**oOoOoOo**

De son côté, Jack venait de regagner le Pôle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'annoncer à Nord qu'il avait tout raté avec Pitch mais il devait lui expliquer la situation. Seulement, il pensait trouver le Père Noël seul. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant tous les Gardiens présents à l'exception de Fée.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Le Chasseur a attaqué Sable.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil aux poignets du marchand de Sable et fut rassuré de n'y voir aucun bracelet. L'esprit était l'un des plus puissants d'entre eux et il était sur qu'Orion aurait récupéré un nombre impressionnant de croyants. Sable leva le pouce, faisant comprendre qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas pus capturer le Chasseur mais au moins, il avait évité le pire.

_Nord, tu leur a parlé des bracelets ? Demanda Jack.

_Oui et toi, tu as parlé à Pitch ?

_Attend, t'es allé le voir tout seul ? Fit Bunny en regardant le plus jeune d'un air désapprobateur.

_Je suis pas un gamin Bunny. Rétorqua l'esprit du fun. Par contre, ça c'est assez mal passé avec Pitch.

__Ah ce point ?_ Demanda Sable avec ses symboles.

Le plus jeune hocha piteusement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur la table.

_Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que le Chasseur vide les enfants de leurs émotions pour s'en nourrir.

Nord posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jack.

_ C'est déjà bien Jack, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, nous devons trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de Pitch n'a pas pus le tuer c'est qu'il n'est pas un simple esprit maléfique.

_A défaut de le tuer, on peut aussi l'empêcher de nuire en l'emprisonnent. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à l'obliger d'annuler le contrat des bracelets. Déclara le Lapin de Pâques.

_C'est une bonne idée. Approuva Nord. Il faudra mettre Fée au courant dès qu'elle sera là.

_Je trouve que c'est aussi une bonne idée... Fit la voix de la Gardienne.

Les autres se tournèrent vers la fée des dents pour la saluer mais furent couper dans leur élan.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il vit l'état de Fée. La Gardienne se tenait contre la porte, une longue dague effilée couverte de sang à la main. Son bras gauche semblait cassé et la morsure qui l'ornait n'aider pas à penser le contraire. Elle avait aussi plusieurs petites coupures mais elles étaient bénignes. Ses ailes étaient immobiles dans son dos alors qu'elle tentait de marcher vers ses amis. Jack grimaça en voyant les bracelets aux poignets de la Gardienne. En moins de quelques secondes, ils étaient tous à ses côtés, inquiets. Sable fit rapidement apparaître une chaise, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

_Tu t'es battus avec le Chasseur ? Demanda Nord tout en criant aux yétis de ramener des bandages.

Fée hocha la tête avant de fixer avec un certain dégout le sang qui collait à ses plumes.

_ Vous savez, j'avais décidé d'aller sur le terrain au moins une fois tous les trois mois. J'étais entrain de voler quand il m'a tiré dessus. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pus mais je suis tombée dans un piège. Un de ses loups m'a attrapé par surprise. Heureusement que j'avais ma dague, se fut une défense supplémentaire .

Elle désigna ensuite les bijoux placés sur ses poignets.

_C'est à ce moment là qu'il en profité pour me mettre des bracelets. Il voulait laisser ses loups « jouer » avec moi mais je me suis dégagée. Cependant, avant de m'enfuir, je me suis vengée.

Elle tendit son bras valide et ouvrit sa paume, dévoilant une dent blanche.

_Vous auriez vu sa tête quand je l'ai frappé.

_D'abord Pitch et maintenant Orion, tu aimes collectionner les dents de tes ennemis ? Demanda Jack en riant.

_Encore quelques unes et tu pourras te faire un collier. Ajouta Bunny.

Ils rirent de bon cœur malgré la mauvaise nouvelle. Mais ils étaient bien content que Fée ne soit pas plus blessée. Elle s'était même défendus comme une lionne et ça, Orion n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. La Gardienne s'excusa quand même de nombreuse fois pour s'être fait avoir. Elle laissa ensuite Nord soignée tandis que les autres retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Croque-Mitaine fixait les cinq roses offertes par Orion. Il en avait reçus une par jour depuis sa dispute avec Jack. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à simplement les jeter. Pitch soupira en songeant qu'il devenait sentimental. Son regard se perdit sur les pétales d'ébènes alors qu'un lointain souvenir lui revenait.

_Pitch rentrait d'une nuit de travail dans l'hémisphère Sud quand il trouva le Chasseur dans son royaume. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient et Pitch avait vite compris qu'Orion aimait lui rendre des visites surprises. Seulement, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler. Il était tombé sur le Marchand de Sable et ça s'était soldé en bagarre. Il avait dû se replier rapidement en comprenant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à son alter ego. Depuis, il était d'une humeur maussade. Pitch fit disparaître les cauchemars qui l'accompagnaient alors que le Chasseur s'approchait de lui._

__La nuit a été bonne ? _

__Elle aurait put être meilleur. Répondit Pitch, un peu énervé._

_Le Chasseur pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de sourire. _

__Alors je pense que mon cadeau tombe à pic. _

_Pitch haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Orion sortit délicatement une rose de l'intérieur de sa veste Il la tendit ensuite à Pitch qui la fixa comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure. Cela fit agrandir le sourire d'Orion qui l'agita sous le nez du Croque-Mitaine._

__Tu l'a prend ?_

__Pourquoi m'offrir une rose ? Éluda le plus vieux._

_Orion haussa les épaules avant de s'expliquer :_

__La dernière fois qu'on c'est vu, tu n'arrêtais pas de les regarder. Alors après ma chasse aux esprits quotidienne, j'en ai tué trois d'ailleurs, je me suis dis que ça te ferais plaisir d'en avoir une. _

_Le Croque-Mitaine resta bouché-bée pendant quelques secondes avant de rire. Orion lui lança un regard interrogateur, toujours aussi surpris d'entendre le plus vieux rire.C'était tellement rare que ça pouvait être choquant. Pitch se calma progressivement avant de s'expliquer :_

__C'est juste que c'est étonnamment... Gentil et attentionné. _

_Il prit finalement la rose des mains du Chasseur. Il l'a fit tourner quelques secondes entre ses doigts, évitant les épines. Puis il regarda à nouveau Orion._

__D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas les cadeaux. Je me sens toujours obligé de donner quelque chose en échange. _

__Oh ? Et bien je voudrais ça en compensation. Fit le Chasseur avec un sourire mutin._

_Orion passa ses bras autours du cou de Pitch avant de l'embrasser. Celui-ci se laissa faire, répondant même au baiser. Il avait l'habitude que le Chasseur l'embrasse dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais la première fois, il avait faillit le décapiter sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait tellement manqué de contact avec d'autres esprits que le moindre gestes le mettaient sur le qui-vive. Alors un baiser..._

Pitch cligna des yeux, sortant de sa contemplation. A l'époque, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir « tuer » Orion. Il avait pensé... Ne plus être seul, être _aimé_. Il se demandait pourquoi il était aussi catégorique quant à son refus de rejoindre Orion. Celui-ci avait fait des erreurs mais n'avait-il pas le droit à une deuxième chance ? Un cauchemars apparut soudain à ses côtés, lui apportant sa rose quotidienne. Pitch l'a prit doucement avant de la fixer. Et s'il réfléchissait plus sérieusement à la proposition d'Orion ?

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et comme d'habitude, une petite review est le meilleur moyen de me le faire savoir ^^. Pour infos, j'ai caculé environ 8 chapitres au total pour cette fic ( elle devait être plus courte mais l'inspiration m'a prise =). See you !


	4. Choisir son camp

**Review** : Rieeeen~ Non rien de rieeeeen~ Riiieeeen ne m'appartiiiiiennt *tentative ratée d'Édith Piaf*

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ^^. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu grâce à ça que mes chapitres sont postés aussi vite. Sérieusement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté avec des délais aussi court entre chaque chapitre ^^. Merci beaucoup ! Et ça tient aussi surement du fait, que cette histoire me tiens à cœur ( Mon premier véritable OC~ si je ne compte pas celui écrit pour une crack fic). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus un chapitre de transition ( le calme avant la tempête mes chers amis) , vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Pitch quitta son royaume. Il avait choisi de faire le voyage par le biais des ombres, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention. Il était beaucoup plus repérable quand il chevaucher un Cauchemars. Il avait décidé d'avoir une conversation un peu plus poussé avec Orion. Depuis sa « dispute » avec Jack, il avait réenvisagé plus sérieusement l'idée de rejoindre le Chasseur. Le roi des cauchemars ne savait pas encore où cette entrevue le conduirait mais il était tenté d'essayer. C'est pour ça qu'il filait dans la nuit comme une ombre.

Mais alors qu'il était à moitié chemin du repère d'Orion, il sentit une vague brusque de peur émanait de la ville qu'il croisait. Pitch s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. L'odeur de la peur était délicieusement agréable. Il inspira profondément, laissant l'énergie négative couler à travers ses veines. Toute peur était bonne à prendre pour lui qui avait perdu tant d'énergie. Pitch pesa un instant le pour et le contre avant de hausser les épaules. Il avait envie de savoir d'où cette peur venait et si il pouvait l'accentuer un peu. L'idée d'un nouveau croyant n'était pas négligeable. Et puis, c'était son boulot de Croque-Mitaine songea-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Le roi des cauchemars s'éloigna de sa destination initiale, décidant d'aller chez le Chasseur plus tard. Il se tourna vers la ville, notant vaguement qu'il s'agissait de celle de Burgess.

Suivant son instinct, il trouva assez rapidement la source de frayeur qui l'avait attiré. Il se matérialisa dans le coin de chambre d'une petite fille. Les couvertures remontaient jusqu'au visage, la petite tremblait et se retenait de pleurer. Elle n'était pas totalement endormis mais pas pour autant éveillé. Le Croque-Mitaine eut un petit sourire amusé en comprenant la situation. Les volets de la chambre étaient fermés mais quelques choses tapaient dessus. Le bruit alternait entre grincement et bruit de frappe. De plus, le vent qui soufflait dehors renforçait l'impression que quelqu'un était dehors. Inconnus menaçant troublant la sureté de l'enfant. Pitch ferma les yeux, inspirant l'odeur de peur qui embaumait la pièce. Les enfants étaient décidément bien impressionnables. Il suffisait d'une branche bien placé pour les effrayer. Classique.

Le roi des cauchemars s'approcha doucement du lit. Il fit la moue en constatant que la petite ne le voyait pas. Elle avait beau être effrayé, elle ne croyait pas au Croque-Mitaine. Mais ce n'était pas utile pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Il fit apparaitre un peu de sable noir qu'il laissa couler sur le visage de l'enfant. Celle-ci plissa le nez avant de se retourner. Pitch eut un sourire satisfait en voyant la petite s'agiter dans son sommeil. Peu de temps après, il vit des cauchemars apparaitre au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant. Cette nuit serait placée sous le signe de la peur pour elle.

Pitch s'éloigna ensuite du lit avant de se fondre dans l'ombre. Il réapparu dans le jardin de la maison à côté d'un arbre. C'était l'une des branches de celui-ci qui tapait contre la fenêtre. Le Croque-Mitaine resta un long moment à savourer les peurs des enfants de la ville. Peu avait des cauchemars mais c'était suffisant. Il s'adossa contre l'arbre et repensa à la raison de sa sortie. Si il rejoignait Orion, il perdrait cette délicieuse sensation qui faisait de lui le Croque-Mitaine. Bien sûr, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était condamné la solitude. Et parfois, il en venait à la détester. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa nature tout le temps. Pitch leva la tête vers le ciel en sentant une goutte d'eau tomber sur son nez. Il eut un petit sourire amer. C'était sous une nuit identique qu'il avait commencé à se méfier d'Orion à l'époque.

_Flash Back_

_Avec un sourire presque sadique, Pitch couvait la grande ville du regard. Le Marchand de Sable n'était en vue nulle part, n'étant pas encore à cette partie de sa tournée. Pitch prenait donc un malin plaisir à disperser autant de cauchemars qu'il le pouvait. Il était loin d'être aussi puissant qu'aux Ages Sombres mais c'était suffisant. Il avait prévu de se venger des Gardiens et pour ça, il avait besoin d'autant d'énergie que possible. Soudain, il entendit un craquement si léger qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Mais Pitch n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait appris à faire connaissance à ses intuitions. _

_Il fit apparaitre sa faux d'un coup et se retourna brusquement. La lame de sable s'arrêta contre la gorge d'Orion de justesse. Celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés, avait levé les mains en signe de paix. Il fixa Pitch droit dans les yeux avant de sourire._

__Moi aussi je suis content de te voir._

__Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas essayer de me surprendre. Le réprimanda le Croque-Mitaine en baissant son arme._

__Je suis un chasseur Pitch. Rétorqua le blond en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai pris l'habitude de me déplacer sans bruit pour surprendre mes proies._

__Sauf que je ne serais jamais une proie. Rétorqua le Croque-Mitaine avant de hausser légèrement un sourcil en voyant les vêtements d'Orion déchirés par endroit._

_Orion suivit son regard et soupira avant de s'expliquer :_

__Je jouais avec mon familier mais ça a… Plus ou moins dérapé._

__Dérapé ?_

__Il m'a pris pour un os à ronger._

_Les deux esprits se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Pitch se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de contenir son rire. Il imaginait très bien Orion se faire maltraiter entre les pattes d'un de ses gros loups. Contrairement à ses chevaux, ses familiers avaient une conscience propre et pouvaient très bien s'en prendre à leur maitres si celui-ci dépassait les bornes avec eux. Orion se reprocha de lui avant de se percher sur le rebord du toit. Il se pencha un peu en avant, suivant les nuées de sable noir du regard._

__T'vas avoir des problèmes avec le Marchand de Sable._

__Je ne fais que mon travail._

_Orion hocha légèrement la tête avant de faire apparaitre son arc. Il fit un petite sourire à Pitch, minant de décocher une flèche._

__Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger._

__Non. Répliqua le Croque-Mitaine d'une voix sèche._

__Pourquoi ?_

_Le roi des cauchemars soupira avant de tourner la tête vers Orion. Il croisa les bras tout en prenant un visage sévère. _

__Si quelqu'un doit tuer les Gardiens se sera moi. Je ne laisserais personne m'ôter ce plaisir. Et puis, tu n'es pas assez puissant pour les affronter maintenant._

__Je ne suis pas faible Pitch. Rétorqua Orion en fronçant les sourcils._

_Une tension soudaine apparue entre les deux esprits. La possibilité d'un combat n'était pas exclure. Ils leurs étaient déjà arrivé de se battre quand le ton monter trop haut. Mais c'était généralement pour des broutilles qui se terminait plus en chamailleries qu'en véritable combat. Là, le Chasseur se sentait directement insulté par l'insinuation du roi des cauchemars. Seulement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Pitch reprit la parole. Sa voix était un plus douce et cela surprit Orion._

__Je ne remets pas en cause ta force. Mais il s'agit des Gardiens. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu te fasses tuer bêtement. _

_Le blond cligna des yeux surpris. Puis, il eut un petit sourire attendris alors qu'il passait un bras autours de la taille du Croque-Mitaine._

__Ouah… Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est trop mignon._

__Orion. Gronda le plus vieux en écartant le bras de l'autre._

__Mais si je deviens plus fort, est-ce que je pourrais t'aider ? Reprit plus sérieusement le Chasseur avec un regard indéchiffrable._

_Le Croque-Mitaine considéra l'idée une petite minute avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Après tout, il appréciait la présence d'Orion à ses côtés. Alors s'il pouvait l'aider sans risquer de perdre la vie à la moindre occasion, pourquoi pas. Le Chasseur eut l'air ravis et appuya sa tempe contre l'épaule de Pitch. Celui-ci se raidit l'espace d'une seconde, encore peu habitué au contact physique. _

__Dès demain mes parties de chasses vont devenir intensives._

_Pitch leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. Si Orion continuait comme ça, il n'allait plus avoir beaucoup d'esprits sur cette planète. Mais sa capacité d'absorber l'énergie vital de ses proies était fascinante, il devait bien l'admettre. Une bourrasque de vent souffla soudain sur la ville, faisant tourbillonner la cape du Chasseur. Les deux esprits levèrent la tête dans un geste presque synchronisé. Des nuages de pluies s'amoncelaient, menaçant. L'orage ne tarderait pas à tomber. Pitch en fut ravis. La plus part des enfants avaient peur du tonnerre. Mais un détail attira son attention. Le Croque-Mitaine jeta un rapide coup d'œil autours de lui. Une odeur sucré et douce flottait dans l'air. C'était un parfum d'innocence que seuls les enfants possédaient. Pourtant, il n'y en avait aucun à cette heure ici. La voix d'Orion le ramena sur terre :_

__Je vais y aller Pitch, une longue journée m'attend au lever du soleil._

_Le roi des cauchemars se tourna vers le Chasseur pour le saluer quand il y eut un nouveau coup de vent. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant à nouveau la même odeur. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre quelle émanait d'Orion. Pitch en fut __momentanément surpris. Mais il attrapa brusquement le poignet du blond alors que celui-ci allait partir. Orion se retourna, intrigué._

__Un problème ?_

__Tu as croisé des enfants récemment ?_

__Pourquoi ?_

_Pitch resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de s'expliquer :_

__Tu ne le sens peut-être pas mais tu portes leurs odeurs. J'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se fait. _

_D'abord surpris, Orion appuya sa manche contre son nez avant d'inspirer. Contrairement à Pitch, il ne sentait absolument rien. Il resta plusieurs secondes silencieuses avec un regard indéchiffrable. Puis, il hocha la tête avec un sourire :_

__Oui, j'en ai rencontré un il y a deux heures. Mais tu sais bien qu'ils ne me voient pas._

__Et tu n'a rien fais d'inhabituel en sa présence ?_

__Pitch, toi plus que qui compte sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire à ses mômes s'ils ne croient pas en nous. Et non, je n'ai rien fait. Déclara Orion avec un soupir. _

_Le Croque-Mitaine ne put qu'acquiescer. Le Chasseur avait raison et cette odeur n'était peut-être qu'un simple reste de cette rencontre. Mais alors qu'il lâchait le poignet d'Orion, il perçu la peur de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une petite pointe de frayeur. Elle était maitrisée le plus possible mais Pitch l'a ressentait quand même. Sans laissé rien paraitre, il essaya de déterminer son origine. Il mit plusieurs secondes à trouver le comment du pourquoi. Orion avait eu peur… De se faire démasquer. Le roi des cauchemars sentit son cœur se serrer. _

__On se voit bientôt ? Demanda le Chasseur avec un grand sourire._

__Oui…_

_Orion sauta de l'immeuble avant de rapidement disparaitre dans la nuit. Le Croque-Mitaine croisa les bras, une pointe de déception et d'incompréhension dans le regard. _

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Orion venait de lui mentir. Quoiqu'il ait pu faire à cet enfant, Pitch espérait qu'il ne recommencerait pas. _

Pitch revint à lui quand il éternua. La pluie tombée depuis dix bonnes minutes et il était complétement trempé. Légèrement agacé, il fit sécher les ombres composant ses vêtements avant de les rendre imperméable. Il s'apprêta ensuite à se dématérialiser dans l'ombre mais pas pour aller voir Orion. Il avait l'esprit claire maintenant. Se replonger dans ses souvenirs lui avaient rappelés que le Chasseur avait trahis sa confiance. Et cette trahison était aller jusqu'à la « mort » du blond. Au final, il allait rester neutre. Il n'interviendrait que si la situation dégénéré au point que les Gardiens ne la maitrise plus. Mais alors qu'il se fondait dans l'ombre, il entendit le hurlement d'un loup. C'était l'un des familiers d'Orion, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Pitch lutta contre la curiosité mais abandonna bien vite. Il quitta le jardin pour se retrouver non loin d'un terrain de jeux. Dissimulé par les ombres, il chercha du regard le loup pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, l'animal sembla surgir de nulle part, courant comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses.

_Part d'ici sale bête ! Cria une voix bien connue.

Pitch tourna la tête et vit Jack à la suite du loup. Il semblait en colère et une petite tempête de neige semblait répondre à ses émotions. Jack tendit son bâton devant lui, envoyant des lames de glaces sur le loup. L'animal les évita de justesse, couvrant l'esprit du fun d'un regard mauvais. Celui-ci flottait au-dessus du sol, pas impressionné du tout.

_Je ne vous laisserez jamais toucher à cette ville. Siffla dangereusement Jack. Dis bien à Orion que si il envois de nouveaux éclaireurs ici, je les transformerais en surgelés !

Le loup grogna et montra ses crocs mais tourna les pattes. Il quitta le terrain de jeux, s'éloignant rapidement de l'esprit du fun. Celui-ci resta sur ses gardes plusieurs minutes avant de redescendre sur le sol. De son côté, Pitch s'apprêtait à partir. Sa dernière entrevue avec Jack c'était mal passée après tout. Mais une branche craqua sous son pied. L'esprit du fun se rapprocha à grand pas de sa cachette alors que Pitch se maudissait intérieurement. Bâton tendu devant lui, l'esprit du fun fixait les ombres d'un air méfiant.

_Qui est là ? Je vous préviens, j'ai fais de la chasse au loup pratiquement toute la nuit, j'ai pus de patience !

_Oh ? Car tu es capable de faire preuve de patience Jackie ? Demanda ironiquement le Croque-Mitaine.

Le roi des cauchemars sortit de sa cachette, faisant face au plus fut surpris un instant avant de reprendre une expression plus calme. Cependant, son poing se crispa légèrement sur son bâton.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Apporter des cauchemars pour les adorables bambins que toi et tes chers amis s'évertuaient à protéger.

Jack grimaça légèrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Toi aussi je vais devoir te virer d'ici ?

Pitch fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'une expression dure prenait place sur son visage. Il s'approcha un peu de Jack, ses ombres crépitant autours de lui.

_Essaye de me « virer » Frost et je te promet que tu préféreras la mort à mes cauchemars.

_Tu ne me fais pas peur. Rétorqua l'esprit du fun en soutenant le regard de Pitch.

Mais au fond de lui, il se maudissait que la conversation prenne ce sens. Il n'avait pas envie d'empirer ses relations avec le plus vieux. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Pitch passait à côté de lui d'une démarche hautaine dans la ferme idée de partir.

_Attend !

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Pitch en regardant par dessus son épaule. Ta compagnie m'agace et tu voulais que je parte d'ici, non ?

Jack rougit légèrement, gêné. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avant de soupirer, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

_Écoute...Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je pensais demander aux autres de te laisser travailler plus tranquillement.

_Je te demande pardon ? Fit Pitch pour le moins surpris.

L'esprit du fun releva la tête, triturant son bâ ne voulait pas que le Croque-Mitaine le prenne pour un menteur ou un idiot naïf et ça le rendait pour le moins nerveux.

_J'ai remarqué que depuis deux ans, les enfants se mettaient un peu plus en dangers. Il ne regarde pas avant de traverser, s'approche des animaux sauvages,... Je n'aime pas l'avouer mais ils n'ont pas assez peur pour leur sécurité. C'est un peu aussi à ça que serve tes cauchemars, non ?

Pitch resta sans voix pendant une longue seconde. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quelqu'un avait enfin _comprit_ à quoi servait une part de son travail. Il fit d'une voix ironique :

_Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je le croyais.

_Hé ! S'écria le plus jeune.

_Mais tu rêves si tu crois que les Gardiens vont me laisser agir comme je le souhaite.

_C'est pour ça que si tu nous aidais, même de loin, à vaincre Orion, ils seraient plus enclin à te laisser tranquille. Fit Jack avec un sourire et un regard plein d'espoir.

Pitch eut soudain un petit rire sombre avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux d'un geste lasse. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Mais Pitch lui jeta un regard fatigué presque résigné.

_ Dis moi Jack, c'est les Gardiens qui t'ont demandé de me faire ce genre de proposition ou tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

_Quoi ?

_Ne joue pas l'innocent. Siffla Pitch en se penchant vers le plus jeune. Vous voulez juste que je vous aide c'est ça ? Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de m'attirer avec de fausses propositions.

_Mais... Mais non ! S'exclama Jack, surpris.

_Garde tes belles paroles pour toi Frost. Fit sèchement le plus vieux.

_Pitch crois moi ! Fit l'esprit du fun d'une voix presque désespéré.

Ce qu'il craignait était entrain d'arriver. Pitch le prenait pour un menteur alors qu'il voulait juste l'aider. Comment pouvait-il lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas ? Le Croque-Mitaine croisa les bras, dardant un regard sombre sur l'esprit du fun. Pourtant, un détail le fit tiquer plus que les bredouillements de Jack. Il ressentait la peur du plus jeune. Elle allait en grandissant et naissait d'une panique qu'il avait dû mal à analyser.

_Pitch, je te jure que je ne te ment pas. Dit l'esprit du fun d'une voix presque supliante.

Cela frappa le Croque-Mitaine avec violence. Jack avait peur qu'il ne le croit pas, que ses paroles soient remise en cause. Il ne voulait pas que le plus vieux doute de sa sincérité. Cachant sa surprise, Pitch le fixa avec une telle insistance que Jack en devint mal à l'aise. Le plus jeune ne lui mentait pas. Après tout, la peur était l'une des rares émotions avec laquelle on ne pouvait pas tricher.

_Pitch ? Demanda Jack, incertain.

_Je veux bien te croire Jack...

Celui-ci fit un grand sourire mais Pitch leva la main, coupant ses espoirs.

_Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais vous aider. Je resterais neutre autant que je le pourrais.

Jack poussa un soupir déçu mais hocha la tête.

_Je comprend. Mais ça n'empêchera pas d'essayer de convaincre les Gardiens de te laisser un peu tranquille.

Pitch ne répondit rien et salua Jack à la place. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à le retenir et décida de s'en aller aussi. Il avait promit à Jamie de revenir le voir après s'être débarrassé des loups d'Orion. L'un deux avait rôdé un peu trop près de la maison de l'enfant. Mais maintenant que tout allait bien, il pouvait allé le rassurer. Seulement, ce que les deux esprits n'avaient pas vu, c'était une paire d'yeux doré qui les fixaient de loin. Le familier partit très vite, courant loin de la ville de Burgess. Les distances ne voulaient rien dire pour l'animal. Il ne ralentit sa course qu'une fois devant le repère du Chasseur.

Le loup ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver son maitre. Comme tous les soirs, il était assis devant la cheminé du salon. Orion avait retiré sa cape et ses bottes, savourant la chaleur du feu près de sa peau. Le loup s'approcha doucement avant de japper pour attirer l'attention du Chasseur. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire avant de caresser la tête de l'animal. Mentalement, le loup entreprit de lui raconter tous les événements de la soirée. Il raconta comment le Gardien l'avait prit en chasse ainsi que sa conversation avec le roi des cauchemars. Le regard d'Orion se durcit à cette nouvelle.

_La conversation avait l'air amical ?

Le loup acquièsa et Orion posa son menton contre sa paume. Il réfléchit plusieurs secondes avant qu'un sourire sadique n'étire ses lèvres.

_Il semblerait que je vais donc devoir m'occuper de toi Jack Frost.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! See you again !


	5. Prédictions & Enlèvement

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi sauf Orion et Yule.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore un grand merci de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews, follow et favoris. Finalement, j'ai craqué et vous poste le chapitre maintenant alors que je devais le faire dans la semaine. Que voulez vous ? Je suis faible U_U ( mais c'est un bon point pour vous ça puisque vous avez les chapitres en avance X). Je me suis même rendue compte que plus j'avançais dans cette fic, plus mes chapitres étaient longs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Pitch n'était pas sortit de son royaume depuis deux jours. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures assis sans bouger. Une personne extérieur aurait pus le confondre avec une statue tant l'immobilité était parfaite. Mais contrairement à son corps, son esprit ne cessait de s'agiter. Avant qu'il ne s'enferme chez lui, il avait croisé quelques enfants victimes d'Orion. Leur états l'avait fait frissonner de dégout. Il avait alors décidé d'envoyer plusieurs cauchemars en reconnaissance. Ils avaient été unanimes. Le nombre d'enfant privés d'innocences allait croissant. Pitch soupira doucement sans que ses lèvres ne semblent bouger pour autant. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester neutre plus longtemps.

Le Croque-Mitaine ferma les yeux, faisant enfin un mouvement. Il se passa une main sur le visage, presque agacé. Pourquoi cet imbécile d'Orion ne s'était-il pas tenu tranquille ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pus faire par le passé, il l'aurait accepté à bras ouvert si il était venu le trouver. Mais maintenant, il allait devoir le tuer. Définitivement cette fois-ci. Pitch se leva d'un geste gracieux, semblant glisser sur le sol. Il allait devoir retrouver l'une de ses anciennes connaissances. Le roi des cauchemars ferma les yeux avant de se fondre dans les ombres de son royaume. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Croque-Mitaine ne se concentra pas totalement sur sa destination. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'imprévue. Le couloir d'ombre qui se formait lors de ses téléportations se désagrégea autours de lui.

Pitch écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses appuies disparaître. Ce n'était pas la première que ça lui arrivait mais c'était tellement rare qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il devait absolument sortir de là, peut importe où il apparaitrait.

Jack s'amusait à répandre du givre sur les vitres des voitures d'un parking quand il vit Pitch. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant sortir le plus vieux de l'ombre d'une maison comme une flèche. Le roi des cauchemars sembla manquer de tomber mais resta finalement debout. Il se redressa et jeta un regard mauvais à l'ombre dont il venait. Il n'avait pas le temps pour que ses propres pouvoirs lui fasse défaut !

_Pitch ?

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de Jack. Celui-ci flottait à quelques mètres de lui, curieux. Pitch retint une grimace. Il ne voulait pas que les Gardiens sachent ce qu'il comptait faire.

_Je te trouve beaucoup sur mon chemin ces derniers temps.

_C'est que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Fit Jack en haussant les épaules avec un petit rictus amusé.

Le roi des cauchemars fixa bizarrement l'esprit du fun avant de murmurer :

_Un autre imbécile me disait ça aussi.

Puis il secoua la tête avant de croiser les bras. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller au sentimentalisme. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jack pour comprendre de qui parler Pitch.

_Tu as souvent revus le Chasseur depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

_Non mais ça ne l'empêche pas de m'envoyer des roses.

_Des roses ? Répéta l'esprit du fun, incrédule.

Pitch haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Il se dirigea vers une nouvelle ombre, prêt à s'en aller. Cette fois ci, il ne perdrait pas bêtement sa concentration.

_Où tu vas ?

_Ça ne te regarde pas Jack.

_L'homme de la Lune veut qu'on travail ensemble. Objecta l'esprit du fun.

_Oui et il t'avais aussi demandé de me combattre. Rétorqua Pitch en s'arrêtant.

Jack soupira avant de s'appuyer contre son bâton. Le roi des cauchemars fronça les sourcils en voyant une lueur de culpabilité dans le regard de Jack.

_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes d'avoir choisis le côté de tes chers Gardiens. Fit Pitch avec un sourire carnassier.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête mais il coupa le roi des cauchemars avant que celui-ci n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

_Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir empêché de faire du mal aux enfants. Mais je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû être condamné... A être seul à nouveau.

Le roi des cauchemars écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris. Il savait que Jack et lui avait des points communs il y a deux ans. Mais il pensait que c'était terminé depuis qu'il était devenus un Gardien. Il n'y avait bien eut qu'Orion pour le couper de sa solitude. Mais là encore, il avait été trahis. Tout comme Frost avait piétiné sa proposition. Il soupira d'agacement, n'aillant pas envie de penser à sa maintenant.

_Peu importe, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes états d'âmes.

Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse disparaitre, Jack lui saisit le bras.

_Lâche moi. Siffla dangereusement Pitch.

_Où tu vas ?

_Lâche moi Frost !

_Bon maintenant ça suffit ! S'écria soudain fait de plus en plus de mal aux enfants, il a même blessé Fée ! Si tu ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ce combat, très bien ! Mais si tu sais comment le vaincre alors dis le !

Les deux esprits s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Pitch ne se dégage sèchement de la poigne du plus jeune. Il resta plusieurs minutes sans parler mais Jack ne désespéra pas d'avoir une réponse.

_J'ignore comment le tuer mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra me le dire. Répondit finalement Pitch du bout des lèvres pour que l'autre le laisse tranquille.

_Génial. Lui sourit Jack. Je viens avec toi.

_Hors de question.

_Allez... S'il te plait ? Demanda l'esprit du fun avec des yeux chiots.

_Non.

_Je vais faire de ton repère une réplique de la Sibérie si tu ne me laisse pas venir avec toi.

Pitch grimaça et pesa longuement le pour ou le contre. Mi-résigné, Mi-agacé, il finit par accepter.

_Très bien mais...

Il attrapa brusquement le poignet de Jack, surprenant le plus jeune. Puis, il se pencha ensuite vers lui avec un sourire sadique.

_On va utiliser mon moyen de transport.

Avant que l'esprit du fun ne puisse se dégager, il sentit son corps se dissoudre. C'était une sensation vraiment désagréable ou des ombres dansèrent autours de lui à une vitesse folle. Cette fois-ci, Pitch n'eut aucun problème pour contrôler son pouvoir. Le voyage ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes mais Jack sentait son estomac faire des siennes. Il avait beau aimer les sensations fortes, là c'était un peu trop pour lui. Une fois le sol à nouveau sous ses pieds, Jack s'éloigna d'un pas tremblant sur le côté. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, se retenant de vomir. Il grimaça en entendant Pitch ricaner.

_Alors, toujours content d'être venu ?

_La ferme... Marmonna Jack en regardant enfin autours de lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans des marécages des plus sinistres. Le temps était nuageux, assombrissant un peu plus l'atmosphère. Jack sursauta légèrement en entendant des corbeaux passaient au-dessus d'eux. Il reporta finalement son attention sur la maison qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle n'était pas bien grande et ressemblait juste à un amas de planches. La toiture était complétement biscornus et ornée de plusieurs cheminées. Il grimaça en voyant un crane ornait la porte. Il se tourna vers Pitch et celui-ci affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

_Qui habite dans ce truc ?

_Une sorcière et si tu ne veux pas finir en grenouille, ne traite pas sa maison de « truc ».

_Ah... Et elle pourra nous aider ?

_Oui.

Jack n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que le Croque-Mitaine frappa à la porte. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'entendre quelqu'un leur crier d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack fut choqué par la chaleur qui régnait dans la maison. Il se passa une main sur le front, assez mal à l'aise. Il chercha du regard la sorcière mais ne vit personne. La pièce était assez grande et un feu bruler dans l'âtre, un chaudron disposait dessus. Des centaines de bocaux contenant diverses éléments étaient disposés un peu partout sans rangement apparent. Jack remarqua une bonne dizaines de petits mobiles accrochés au plafond. En y regardant de plus près, l'esprit du fun vit que c'était des fagots de plantes ou de bois. Il tendit la main vers l'un d'eux mais Pitch lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

_Ne touche à rien.

_Le truc à pas dire. Rétorqua Jack avec un sourire insolent.

_Mais ici, toucher à quelque chose peut conduire à perdre une main.

Jack se retourna brusquement vers la table placée dans le coin de la pièce. La longue nappe se souleva et une vieille dame en sortie. Elle avait de long cheveux poivre-sel natté sur le côté. Son visage était marqué par le temps et pourtant, ses yeux bleue brillaient de vivacité. La sorcière se releva avec un bocal entre les mains qu'elle posa sur la table après avoir poussé plusieurs livres. Sa robe était faite d'un tissus noir que Jack n'avait jamais vu et à chacun de ses mouvements, les talismans qu'elle portaient cliqueter. Elle regarda Jack avec un fin sourire avant de se tourner vers Pitch.

_ Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venus me voir.

_J'ai été assez occupé.

La sorcière hocha la tête avant de se placer devant la cheminée. Elle attrapa une cuillère en bois et se mit à touiller la préparation.

__Jack Frost, tu vas te marier._ Lança-t-elle d'une voix soudainement grave sans accorder un regard au plus jeune.

_Quoi ? Fit le plus jeune, surpris.

_Pitch, tu sais que mes conseils ne sont pas gratuits. Fit la sorcière en éludant la question de l'esprit du fun.

_N'oublie pas que tu me dois un service Yule.

_Comment ça je vais me marier ? Répéta Jack, perdus.

_Moi qui croyais que tu avais oublié.

_Il faudrait être fou pour oublié que la grande sorcière Yule vous accorde un service. Rétorqua le Croque-Mitaine avec un sourire.

_Mais vous allez m'écouter? Demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

_Un compliment du roi des Cauchemars, j'ai de la chance. Dit la sorcière en se penchant vers sa marmite.

Agacé, Jack tapa le sol avec son bâton, créant une vague de froid. Il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être ignoré ainsi. Pitch lui lança un regard ennuyé alors que la sorcière ajoutait des herbes à sa potion.

_Quoi ?

_Elle a dit que j'allais me marier. Pourquoi ?

Le Croque-Mitaine jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière qui hocha la tête.

_Yule est une sorcière ayant bien des pouvoirs. Mais l'un en particulier est celui des prémonitions. Il lui suffit que quelqu'un soit en sa présence pour qu'elle ait une prédiction sur eux. Ensuite, tout ce qu'elle te dit se passera l'année suivant la prédiction.

Jack écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de rire nerveusement. Donc, il allait se marier cette année ? Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se marier un jour. Jack ne savait même pas que les esprits pouvaient le faire. L'esprit du fun sentit ses joues le chauffer. Mais la question la plus importante était : avec « qui » ? De son côté, Pitch croisa les bras tout en regardant Yule.

_Mais ta dernier prédiction ne sait jamais réalisé. Fit le Croque-Mitaine d'un air absent.

Yule lui jeta un coup d'œil avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui en savait plus qu'elle ne le dirait. Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant Pitch, curieux. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir quelle était cette fameuse prédiction.

_Et si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda la sorcière sans cesser de mélanger.

_Je veux savoir comment tuer le Chasseur. Répondit Pitch.

La sorcière continua de mélanger sa préparation en restant silencieuse. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Jack s'impatienta.

_Excusez moi, mais est-ce que vous savez quelque chose ? Il s'attaque aux enfants et nous devons le mettre hors d'état de nuire rapidement.

Yule ricana et délaissa enfin sa préparation après avoir posé un couvercle sur la marmite.

_L'impatience de la jeunesse est toujours aussi amusante.

_Personnellement, je la trouve agaçante. Fit Pitch avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Vous arrêtez de vous payer ma tête tous les deux ? S'exclama Jack. Est-ce que vous savez, oui ou non, comment tuer l'ex de Pitch ?

Le Croque-Mitaine jeta un regard noir au plus jeune mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement. La sorcière regarda longuement l'esprit du fun avant de hocher lentement la tête. Elle regarda ensuite le roi des cauchemars.

_Pitch, j'aurais besoin que tu ailles me chercher Ash.

_Ton hiboux ? Mais son arbre est à dix minutes d'ici et je ne suis pas ton esclave.

_Si tu ne vas pas le chercher, je ne vous aide pas. Rétorqua Yule en croisant les bras.

Jack jeta un regard presque suppliant au roi des cauchemars. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça sans que Pitch ne fasse le difficile. Le Croque-Mitaine pouvait presque voir les « Steuplait ! Steuplait! » clignoter dans ses yeux. Pitch soupira d'agacement avant de sortir en se retenant de claquer la porte. Une fois le Croque-Mitaine partit, Yule regarda à nouveau Jack.

_Que sais-tu de Pitch et d'Orion ?

D'abords surpris par la question, Jack finit par répondre.

_Qu'ils ont été ensemble avant que Pitch n'essaye de le tuer.

Yule hocha doucement la tête avant de tirer une chaise et s'y asseoir.

_Je sais que Pitch me tuera pour ce que je vais dire mais c'est important.

Jack fut surpris par le ton presque conspirateur de la sorcière. Mais en même temps, il était piqué par la curiosité. Il ne connaissait presque rien de la vie de Pitch et ce n'est pas le concerné qui allait en parler. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, attentif. Yule eut un petit sourire avant de parler :

_Les Gardiens se battent pour protéger les enfants. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que bon nombre d'esprits maléfiques souhaitent la disparition des Gardiens. Ils ont tous beaucoup de raisons pour le vouloir et je ne veux pas m'éterniser là-dessus. Seulement, c'est grâce à Pitch si vous n'êtes pratiquement jamais attaqué par eux.

_Comment ça ?

_Pitch est le roi des cauchemars, le maitre des peurs. Fit Yule. Il est _puissant_. Et c'est à cause de cette puissance que les esprits maléfiques ne s'en prennent pas à vous. Ils savent qu'ils devront l'affronter avant de vous atteindre. Du coup, ils ont peur et restent tranquilles. Pour être simple, vous êtes « ses ennemis » à lui et à personne d'autres. Il ne laissera personne vous anéantir s'il peut l'empêcher.

_Mais... Je ne comprend pas. Dit Jack en se frottant la tête, perdu. S'il nous... « protège » en quelque sorte. Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de nous tuer il y a deux ans ?

Yule eut un petit sourire condescendant :

_A ton avis Jack Frost ? Il a été condamné à l'exil sous terre pendant des siècles et n'a, qu'à l'exception d'Orion, eut aucun contact amical avec les autres. Soit les esprits l'évitent, soit ils l'attaquent...Cela n'encourage pas aux relations sociales. Si encore vous le laissiez faire son travail plus ou moins tranquillement, cela apaiserait sa rancœur à votre égard...

Jack se sentit incroyablement mal par rapport à Pitch. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Pitch c'était énervé la dernière fois. Mais aussi, pourquoi il semblait si étonné par sa proposition de parler aux Gardiens pour qu'il puisse faire son rôle de Croque-Mitaine. Jack se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Il avait dû faire souffrir Pitch plus qu'il ne le pensait en Antarctique. Le plus jeune ramena ses genoux contre son torse, pensif.

_Ça a dut être dure pour lui... De devoir tuer le Chasseur. Pensa-t-il à voix haute. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il ne veut pas nous aider à recommencer.

Yule hocha doucement la tête avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

_Écoute jeune Gardien, Pitch est la seule barrière vous protégeant des esprits maléfiques. S'il cesse de jouer ce rôle, tu n'auras pas le temps de cligner des yeux que vous serez attaqué de tous les côtés. Le problème avec Orion est qu'il était maléfique. C'est même une chance qu'il n'ait pas entrainé Pitch avec lui à l'époque. Maintenant, il lui faudrait quelqu'un de bien pour maintenir sur le « droit chemin ».

Elle avait ajouté cette phrase avec clin d'œil qui fit rougir Jack. Qui ? Lui ? Mais après les événements d'il y a deux ans, Pitch ne voudrait surement pas de lui comme ami. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Jack savait qu'il pouvait s'entendre. C'était comme une intuition qui se réveillait quand Pitch était présent. Leur relation semblait même s'être assouplis depuis quelques temps. C'était peut-être la seule chose positif induite par le retour du Chasseur. Jack rougit un peu plus en comprenant qu'il _voulait_ vraiment essayer de se rapprocher du plus vieux.

_Je peux essayer mais...

Seulement la sorcière fit signe à Jack de se taire. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Pitch, avec des petites griffures sur le visage, tenait une cage de sable entre ses mains. Un hiboux ne cessait de sautiller à l'intérieur en poussant des hululements, peut ravis d'être enfermé. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête du Croque-Mitaine.

_La lutte a été acharnée, non ?

Le roi des cauchemars lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin avant de tendre la cage à Yule. Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose à son oiseau qui se calma aussitôt.

_ Et si tu nous disais comment tuer Orion maintenant ? Fit Pitch en croisant les bras.

Jack hocha vivement la tête tout en se relevant. Les révélations sur Pitch lui avait momentanément fait oublié la raison de sa venue ici. Yule sortit Ash de sa cage et l'oiseau se percha sur son épaule. Elle fixa ensuite les deux esprits, non sans s'attarder un peu plus sur Jack.

_Le Chasseur c'est débarrassé de son cœur grâce à une formule que l'une de mes connaissances vendait beaucoup avant de se faire tuer par un client en colère. Le cœur n'est plus dans la poitrine de son propriétaire mais celui-ci est toujours en vie. Il suffit ensuite de conserver l'organe quelque part. Le seul moyen de le tuer et de détruire le cœur. Par contre, je ne sais pas où il l'aura caché.

_Je crois savoir où... Fit Pitch d'une voix pensive, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_Ah? S'exclama Jack, content de savoir enfin comment vaincre le Chasseur.

_Chez lui.

Pitch se rappelait de cette pièce dont la porte était ornée d'un loup hurlant à la lune. Il n'était pas souvent allez dans le manoir du Chasseur mais ce détail l'avait toujours intrigué. Orion le laissait aller partout sauf dans cette pièce là. Malgré sa curiosité, Pitch s'était juré de ne pas tromper la confiance du blond. A la réflexion, il aurait surement dû. Jack fit la moue à la réponse de Pitch.

_Génial, où ça se trouve ?

Au regard que lui lança le roi des cauchemars, il comprit qu'il n'en serait pas plus. Pitch discuta encore quelques secondes avec la sorcière avant de se tourner vers Jack.

_On s'en va.

L'esprit du fun salua la sorcière et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand la voix de Yule les stoppa.

__Pitch..._

Ce dernier se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de prophétesse de la sorcière. Il se dépêcha de revenir vers elle, n'ayant pas envie que Jack sache un élément de son futur. Il se pencha et Yule lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Jack l'attendit sur le pas de la porte, non sans faire la moue. Il aurait bien aimé savoir. Le Croque-Mitaine s'éloigna finalement Yule. Il ferma une seconde les yeux avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Jack ne sut pas pourquoi ce geste lui paraissait étrangement résigné. Puis, Pitch salua la sorcière et rejoignit Jack. Une fois les deux esprits dehors, le Croque-Mitaine se dirigea vers une zone d'ombre.

_Aucune chance que tu nous disent où habite Orion.

Pitch jeta un coup d'œil à Jack avant de tendre la main.

_Aucune Jacky.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel mais saisit quand même la main de Pitch. Il ferma les yeux, préparant mentalement son estomac. Mais le voyage fut moins désagréable qu'à l'allée, comme si le Croque-Mitaine allait moins vite. Cependant, il fut quand même bien content quand il sortit du couloir d'ombre. Pitch l'avait ramené devant son lac. Jack le regarda quelques instants avant de prendre une décision. Yule avait raison, Pitch ne devait pas rester seul. Discrètement, il inspira profondément. Il espérait que Pitch n'allait pas mal réagir. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, remarqua une seconde trop tard que Jack se trouvait nez à nez avec lui. L'esprit du fun tendit la main vers les griffures, les effleurant du bout des roi des cauchemars se raidit comme une planche et recula la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-il avec méfiance.

_Ça fait mal ? Éluda le plus jeune en ramenant sa main vers lui.

Pitch scruta le plus jeune, cherchant le piège. Mais curieusement, Jack semblait sincère tout en étant effrayé par l'idée qu'il le rejette. Le Croque-Mitaine fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette idée.

_Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Yule mais...

_Pitch, arrête de tout analyser. Le coupa Jack. Je voulais juste savoir si ça te faisait mal.

Le roi des cauchemars fut momentanément surprit. La phrase de Jack trouvait un échos à un souvenir d'Orion.

«_ Tu réfléchis trop Pitch. Tout n'a pas forcement un sens caché »_

Il regarda l'esprit du fun avant de soupirer avaient beaux être très différents, la manière dont Jack et Orion l'abordaient été parfois similaire.

_C'est juste une égratignure.

Jack hocha la tête avant de lever à nouveau doucement la main vers la joue de Pitch. Cette fois-ci, il se laissa faire. Les doigts de Jack glissèrent sur l'une de ses griffures. La sensation n'était pas désagréable au final. Pitch retint juste un petit frisson tant les doigts de Jack étaient glaciale. L'esprit du fun fut émerveillé par le contraste de température. La peau de Pitch était agréablement chaude. Malgré lui, il prolongea un peu plus le contact, appuyant même sa main contre la joue du brun.

_Jack...

_Ah, désolé. S'exclama Jack en ôtant sa main et en s'écartant un peu.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Pitch ne se dirige vers un coin d'ombre. Mais la voix de l'esprit du fun l'interpella avant qu'il ne disparaisse :

_A la prochaine !

Le roi des cauchemars ne répondit pas, trop surpris. Il se tourna vers Jack qui affichait un magnifique sourire. Le plus vieux grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de disparaître. Une fois Pitch partit, Jack se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_ « A la prochaine »... C'est ridicule ! Je pouvais pas trouver quelque chose de mieux ?

Mais tout en pestant après lui-même, il ne vit pas le Chasseur le prendre en joue.

La flèche heurta durement son dos, traversant aisément le sweet. La bouche de Jack s'ouvrit dans un cris de douleur silencieux alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient. Il se retourna, cherchant son attaquant. Il se prit alors une flèche supplémentaire dans l'épaule gauche. Jack voulu la retirer mais il sentit soudain ses jambes se dérober sous lui. L'esprit du fun tomba à genoux sur le sol. Son corps lui semblait si lourd et il était si fatigué... Jack tenta de lutter mais il finit par s'évanouir le nez dans la neige. Avec un sourire de prédateur, Orion s'approcha de l'esprit du fun. Il fit disparaître son arc et ses flèches anesthésiantes. Un de ses loups s'approcha de lui et Orion jeta le corps inconscient sur le dos de son familier. Il fixa Jack et dit d'une voix faussement concernée :

_ T'aurais dû rester loin de Pitch petit Flocon.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour la route ^^. Je ne sais pas quand vous aurez le prochain chapitre puisque à chaque fois que je vous donne un senblant de date, je ne la respecte pas xD Donc considérez que la suite arrivera surement vite ! See you again !


	6. Un sauvetage réussit Ou presque

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Merci encore et toujours de soutenir cette fic ! Ce chapitre est assez long, un certain nombre de choses s'y déroulant. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que les autres et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Oui, il est tard quand je poste donc je vais pas blablater plus longtemps xD)

* * *

Jack ouvrit les yeux difficilement avant de tenter de se redresser. Il avait l'impression qu'un pivert avait élus domicile dans sa tête. C'était fort désagréable mais pas autant que la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans le dos. L'esprit du fun essaya de bouger mais il était menottés au mur. Ses jambes étaient libres mais ses bras étaient liés. La pierre était glacée et c'était le seul point agréable à sa situation. Il regarda autours de lui. Jack était dans une petite cellule plongée dans une semie-obscurité. Jack essaya de tirer un peu sur ses liens pour mieux regarder à l'extérieur. Il semblait y avoir d'autres cellules mais personnes dedans. Jack soupira en ne voyant son bâton nulle part. S'il était cassé, il l'aurait ressentit. Le Chasseur devait probablement l'avoir caché quelques part. L'esprit du fun se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Le voilà prisonnier de ce psychopathe maintenant !

Jack crispa les poings et concentra son énergie sur ses devait les briser s'il voulait s'enfuir. Mais alors qu'il sentait le froid s'attaquer aux menottes, un violent mal de tête le fit cesser. Il fut prit d'une brusque nausée et se retint avec peine de vomir. L'esprit du fun inspira lentement, appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. Le malaise passa un peut trop longuement à son goût. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. L'esprit du fun ressaya précautionneusement d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais dès que la douleur pointa son nez, il arrêta. Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant une odeur étrange flotter dans la pièce. Elle était si ténue qu'il ne l'aurait pas sentit s'il n'avait pas inspirer profondément. Mais il n'arrivait à savoir d'où elle venait. Quoi qu'avait pus faire le Chasseur, ça l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le Gardien entendit le bruit d'une porte. Jack se tint le plus droit possible, ne voulant pas paraître faible ou désorienté devant Orion. Après quelques pas, le Chasseur se trouvait devant sa cellule. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il salua presque amicalement Jack d'un signe de main.

_Je vois que mon invité est enfin réveillé.

_Si je puis me permettre, tu devrais investir dans des canapés plutôt que dans des chaînes pour recevoir tes invités. Fit ironiquement Jack.

_J'y penserais Frost. Répondit Orion tout en continuant de sourire.

Il fouilla quelques secondes dans la poche de son pantalon avant de sortir une clé. Jack loucha dessus, se demandant si elle pouvait aussi ouvrir ses menottes. Le bruit de la serrure résonna et la porte grinça sinistrement quand Orion l'ouvrit. Il entra dans la cellule et se posta à quelques pas de Jack. S'il avait pus utiliser ses pouvoirs, il se serait fait un plaisir de le transformer en iceberg. Malheureusement, Orion était même trop loin pour qu'il lui mette un coup de pied.

_Tu as déjà dû te rendre compte que tes pouvoirs t'étais inutiles ici. Fit le Chasseur en semblant deviner ses pensées.

_Oui, c'est dommage d'ailleurs. La déco n'étant pas terrible, j'aurais bien voulu l'arranger.

_Tu ne devrais pas prendre les choses aussi à la légère Frost.

« Cause toujours ». Pensa l'esprit du fun en continuant de regarder Orion de manière insolente.

Celui-ci secoua la tête comme s'il se trouvait face à un enfant désobéissant. Puis, il gifla Jack avec un telle violence qu'une marque rouge s'étala presque aussitôt sur la peau pâle. L'esprit du fun poussa un petit cris de douleur et de surprise mêlé. Il jeta un regard noir à Orion qui se contenta de croiser les bras.

_C'était pour être sure que tu comprennes bien la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves.

_Espèce de malade !

_Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit. Répliqua Orion avec un sourire qui faisait penser le contraire.

Il attrapa ensuite le menton de l'esprit du fun pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

_Initialement, je pensais plus ou moins t'ignorer. Tu as beau être un Gardien, tu n'as pas vraiment de croyants alors te mettre des bracelets auraient été inutiles. A la place, je vais me servir de toi pour attirer les Gardiens. Tu as vraiment fais une grosse erreur en te rapprochant de Pitch.

Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Puis, il se rappela de l'attitude possessive qu'avait exprimé le blond au royaume du roi des Cauchemars. Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il se préparait à être frappé à nouveau.

_C'est pour ça que je suis là ? Tu fais une crise de jalousie maladive à l'idée que je puisse être ami avec Pitch ?

Ses paroles firent mouche car un déluge de coups s'abattit sur lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Orion s'écarta légèrement après un dernier coup de poing. Jack cracha un peu de sang par terre, pour le moins sonné. Sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien et il était sur d'avoir plusieurs hématomes. Il leva la tête vers Orion, la respiration haletante. Le Chasseur n'avait pas perdu son sourire mais ses yeux brûler d'une colère plus ou moins contenue. Jack sentit qu'il était capable de le tuer à tout moment s'il perdait le contrôle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous exactement ?

_Je veux juste que l'on devienne ami. Répondit honnêtement le plus jeune.

Il se prit une gifle qui le fit grogner de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche sans risquer de s'en prendre une ?

_Dommage, la seule bonne réponse était : «Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui ». Quoique j'aurais aussi pu accepter « je veux le tuer » à la limite.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que Pitch se fasse des amis ? Finit par grommeler Jack.

Cette fois ci, il ne reçu aucun coup pour sa question. Le Chasseur se passa une main dans les cheveux, rabattant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

_Je veux être le seul à obtenir le cœur du roi des cauchemars.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton presque rêveur, voir amoureux. Pourtant, Jack pouvait voir une petite lueur carnassière dans les yeux d'Orion qui le fit frissonner.

_Je ne comprend pas. Lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le Chasseur se mit à rire, renforçant l'incompréhension du plus jeune.

_Des esprits maléfiques, Pitch est le plus spéciales mais aussi l'un des plus puissants. Peu lui arrive à la cheville et ça me _plais_. Par le passé, j'ai fais l'erreur d'être trop avide. Je voulais une puissance quasi absolu que seuls t'offre le cœur des enfants. C'est par hasard que j'ai découvert qu'un seul cœur contenait plus d'énergie que les esprits que j'avais tué jusqu'à présent. Mais le problème, c'est que Pitch ne supportait pas l'idée que je lui prenne ses précieux enfants. Après tout, il a besoin d'eux pour exister. Sa «noblesse d'âme » le perdra un jour...

_C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes battus. Fit Jack en comprenant mieux l'histoire que cachait le Croque-Mitaine. Pitch avait dû t'avertir, mais tu ne l'a pas écouté.

L'archer hocha la tête, semblant se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il tenterait vraiment de me tuer. Mais nous nous sommes rendue compte tous les deux que ce combat ne pourrait avoir qu'une issue fatal. C'est dommage car j'aimais vraiment être à cette époque avec lui... Même s'il me rejoint maintenant, nous ne retrouverons jamais la relation que nous avions avant.

L'esprit du fun fut surpris par la pointe de tristesse qui pointa dans la voix d'Orion. Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête avant de fixer Jack avec un sourire, semblant se reprendre.

_Mais après tous ses siècles, j'ai eut le temps de bien tout préparer. Désormais, récupérer Pitch est comme une partie de chasse. Et quand il sera à nouveau à mes côtes, se sera le plus beaux trophée de ma vie.

_Un trophée. Répéta Jack, choqué.

Orion pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela semblait surprendre l'esprit du fun. Pour lui, l'amour et la chasse étaient la même chose. A la différence que le roi des cauchemars était la seule « proie » qu'il voulait vivante. L'esprit du fun se mordit la lèvre et la température de la pièce tomba de plusieurs degrés. La Chasseur retint un frisson mais ne recula pas, sachant que Jack ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petit Flocon ?

_Si jamais tu lui fais du mal... Menaça Jack.

_Oh ? Fit le Chasseur amusé. Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

_Pitch n'est pas une récompense ! Si tu ne l'aimes pas alors laisse le tranquille. Il a déjà suffisamment souffert en croyant t'avoir tué ! Il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi !

Le Chasseur attrapa le menton de Jack pour l'obliger à le regarder. Le plus jeune soutint son regard, la colère grondant au fond de lui. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse le roi des cauchemars retombait entre les mains du Chasseur. Ce dernier sortir son couteau et les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent. Orion dessina une croix sanglante sur la joue du plus jeune. Celui ci retint bravement un gémissement de douleur.

_Pitch est à _moi._ Et tu sais quoi Frost ? Je me ferais un plaisir de lui offrir la tête de celui qui a fait échoué ses plans il y a deux ans. Siffla dangereusement Orion.

Jack frémit, une peur naissante et insidieuse lui vrillant l'estomac devant le regard fou du Chasseur. Orion parut satisfait de la réaction suscité car il se pencha vers Jack pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_C'est dommage que le corps des esprits se désagrègent après leurs morts. J'aurais adorer t'empailler au dessus de ma cheminé.

Il repartit ensuite en léchant le sang présent sur son couteau.

**OoOoOoOo**

Pitch était entrain de fixer le vase de rose noir posait sur le bureau de sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Sa décision était prise. D'un geste sure, il attrapa les fleurs en prenant soin de ne pas se piquer avec les épines. Il se rapprocha ensuite d'un coin d'ombre et laissa tomber son bouquet. Les ténèbres avalèrent les fleurs, ne laissant aucune trace de leur présence. Pitch ne regretta pas son choix. Orion avait peut-être été la seule personne pour lui pendant un demi-siècle mais désormais, c'était finit. Il aurait aimé que la présence du Chasseur à ses côtés ne soit pas si éphémère mais il c'était fait une raison. Pitch eut soudain un petit sourire. Et puis... Jack semblait vouloir un début de relation amicale. Il ne fondait pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dessus mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour dissuader Jack de l'approcher.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ressentit une intrusion dans son royaume. Pitch plissa les yeux d'agacements avant de se dématérialiser dans l'ombre. Son instinct le guida jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir principal. Il haussa un sourcil légèrement surpris en voyant tous les gardiens sauf Jack présent.

_J'ai plus de visite en un mois qu'en deux ans. Fit-il ironiquement en guise de préambule.

Mais le regard unanimement grave des Gardiens l'interpella. Nord se racla la gorge mais ne parvint pas à cacher la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_Orion a enlevé Jack.

La nouvelle prit le roi des cauchemars au dépourvus. Il avait vu Jack pas plus tard qu'hier. Brusquement, toutes les choses dont étaient capable le Chasseur lui revinrent en mémoire.

_S'il se contente de le tuer, Jack sera chanceux. Murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Fée s'agrandir et Pitch vit qu'elle se retint de pleurer. La Gardienne avait toujours était sensible mais elle se faisait un devoir de le cacher quand la situation exigerait du sang-froid. Elle fit un pas en avant et demanda :

_Nous savons que tu ne veux pas être impliqué dans cette bataille. Mais s'il te plait, est-ce que tu sais où Orion a pus emmener Jack ? Nous n'avons absolument aucune idée d'où il se cache.

Pitch resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il pouvait leur donner l'information. Cependant, cela n'avancerait pas plus les Gardiens. L'entrée du domaine d'Orion était presque impossible. Il savait que si il voulait les _aider_, il serait obligé de s'impliquer dans cette bataille.

_Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à votre précieux Homme de la Lune ? Finit-il pas répondre avec un ton se voulant ironique.

Vu le regard des Gardiens, Pitch comprit qu'ils avaient déjà tenté cette possibilité. Puis, Sable s'avança légèrement en avant du groupe. Il fit apparaître divers symboles très vite mais Pitch n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à comprendre le Marchand de Sable.

__Tu sais où il se cache mais tu ne veux pas nous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, n'essaye pas de nous faire croire que tu ne veux pas aider Jack._

_Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? C'est à cause de Jack que j'ai échoué il y a deux ans. Répondit le Croque-Mitaine d'une voix amer. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'en voulait plus autant à l'esprit du fun.

Sable lui fit un petit sourire. Il ne le montrait presque jamais mais il connaissait Pitch un peu mieux que les autres. Après tout, il n'avait pas été crée si longtemps après le roi des Cauchemars.

__Justement. Vas-tu laisser quelqu'un t'arracher ta possible vengeance envers nous tous ? _

Pitch entre-ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer dans un claquement sec. Sable avait raison. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait toujours était d'une possessivité étrange envers les Gardiens.

_Je vais récupérer votre précieux gardien. Déclara finalement Pitch du bout des lèvres.

_On vient avec toi. Fit Nord d'une voix sans appel.

_Vous ne feriez que me gêner. Orion se méfiera moins si je vais dans son domaine seul.

_Tu rêves si tu crois qu'on va te laisser aller là bas seul. Fit Bunny d'un voix sèche mais avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard. On ne te fais pas confiance mais tu es surement le seul à pouvoir nous aider même si ça me fais mal de l'admettre.

Pitch serra les dents et se retint de les envoyer se faire voir, agacé. Mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas laisser Jack entre les mains du Chasseur. Cela ne pourrait que se terminer extrêmement mal. Le Croque-Mitaine soupira discrètement. Quand sa vie est-elle devenue aussi compliqué ? Surement depuis l'arrivé de l'esprit du fun dans son existence... Et le retour à la vie de son ex amant aussi.

_Très bien mais vous allez faire ce que je vous dit. Orion n'est pas un idiot. S'il suspecte quelque chose, il tuera Jack sans hésiter. S'il ne l'a pas déjà fait, c'est surement qu'il souhaite vous attirer dans un piège pour prendre vos croyants. Il finira probablement par vous tuer au final d'ailleurs.

Les Gardiens hochèrent la tête avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment l'idée de devoir obéir au roi des cauchemars. La Fée des dents effleura son bras dont elle avait enlevé l'écharpe récemment. Elle était parfaitement conscience que l'espérance de vie de Jack ne tenait qu'à un fils. Le Chasseur était fou après tout.

_Tu es sure qu'il ne te soupçonnera pas ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement hésitante.

Pitch la regarda tout en croisant les bras. Il n'avait pas de certitude à donner à la Gardienne. Mais il avait une idée de la manière dont procéder. Il annonça avec un petit sourire sadique :

_Je vais lui faire croire que j'ai changé d'avis quant à sa proposition.

Cela fit momentanément frémir d'angoisse les Gardiens. Si jamais les deux esprits s'associaient, ils étaient probablement fichus. Les Gardiens étaient venus ici en désespoir de cause, ne sachant pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. L'homme de la lune était resté obstinément silencieux à leur supplique. Puis, Sable avait à nouveau pointé du doigt la possibilité de Pitch. Cette fois-ci, aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment protesté. Tout était une question de course contre la montre. Mais désormais, ils prenaient conscience de l'ampleur de cette décision. C'était un coup de poker à tenter. Cependant, Pitch fit une légère grimace avant de tourner les talons. Son plan comportait une partie loin d'être agréable pour son amour propre...

_Où tu vas ? Nous devons partir immédiatement ! S'exclama Nord.

Le roi des cauchemars lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

_Pour être sur qu'Orion croit que je veux le rejoindre, j'ai besoin de me... Préparer.

_Préparer ? Répéta Fée, incrédule.

Pitch hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

_Je reviens dans une vingtaine de minute mais...

Son ton devint plus menaçant et les Gardiens frissonnèrent malgré eux.

_Si jamais l'un d'entre vous se moque de moi, je ne vous aiderez pas à retrouver le Flocon.

Les autres esprits ne comprirent pas où le Croque-Mitaine voulait en venir. Seulement, quand les vingts minutes furent passé, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. Bunny dû se tourner pour cacher l'immense sourire qui déformait son visage. Il était à deux doigts de s'étrangler de rire à force de se retenir. Fée et Nord étaient passablement surpris, incapable de détacher leur regard bovin de Pitch. Seul Sable affichait un simple amusement. Contrairement au autres, il était difficile à choquer. Le roi des cauchemars les foudroya du regard. Ceux-ci tentèrent tant bien que mal de se calmer. Bunny reçu même plusieurs coups de coudes dans les côtes de la part de Nord. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de souffler :

_Il porte une robe !

_Pitch a toujours porté des tuniques. Fit remarquer Fée en essayant de ne pas sourire.

_Ouais mais là c'est une robe ! Et _sexy _en plus !

Le Croque-Mitaine retint une grimace. Sa réputation de roi des cauchemars digne et classe était foutue. Pourtant, sa tenue lui allait étrangement bien. La robe cerclait le tour de son cou mais laissait dénuder ses épaules et ses bras. Les bracelets rajoutaient même du charme à l'ensemble. Les Gardiens virent également qu'aucun tissus ne recouvrait le dos du Croque-Mitaine jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébral. La robe descendait un peu au dessus de ses chevilles mais était fendue sur le côté jusqu'à mis-cuisses, laissant apparaître ses jambes Mais il pouvait bouger sans que son boxer ne soit visible. Et heureusement ! Sinon, il n'aurait jamais remis cette tenue ! La seule fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était pour faire plaisir à Orion le jour de Noël et c'est tout ! Il se tourna vers Bunny, lui lançant un regard assassin.

_Ajoute ce mot encore une fois Suceur d'œuf et vous irez récupérer Jack en petits morceaux. Siffla le roi des cauchemars pour cacher son début de gène.

Le rappel de Jack au prise avec le Chasseur calma instantanément les Gardiens. Ils auraient tout le temps de se moquer de Pitch plus tard. Celui-ci chassa une poussière invisible de sa tenue. ¨Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas jeté déjà ? Ah oui, valeur sentimental... Quel abrutit.

Les Gardiens et Pitch partirent ensuite en direction du repère d'Orion. Le trajet dura un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire, le roi des cauchemars les faisant passer par des chemins détournées. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire repérer par les loups d'Orion. Ils arrivèrent finalement au beau milieu des forêts canadiennes. Les Gardiens regardèrent autours d'eux, prêt à la moindre attaque. Mais il ne voyait rien, ni ennemi, ni repère. Pitch fit disparaître le Cauchemars qu'il chevauchait. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Gardiens, les pans de sa robe tournoyant avec lui.

_Le manoir d'Orion est un peu plus loin à l'est. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher plus près sans ce faire flairer par ses loups.

_Mais... Commença Nord en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas te matérialiser directement chez lui par le biais des ombres ?

_Si ça avait été aussi simple, j'aurais fais l'aller-retour depuis longtemps. Orion a imposé une sorte de barrière sur son repère. Cela crée un dôme impossible à franchir de l'extérieur si il ne t'accompagnes pas. Mais à l'inverse, n'importe qui peut en sortir à tout moment.

_Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas la détruire. Soupira Nord.

Pitch hocha la tête et les Gardiens comprirent pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune voulait qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Le Croque-Mitaine savait plus de chose qu'eux. Ils auraient probablement été complétement démunis devant la barrière si ils avaient finalement trouvé le manoir du Chasseur.

_Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste ici à t'attendres ? Demanda Bunny, légèrement agacé de devoir resté passif. C'est que, comme les autres, il aimait bien l'esprit du fun dans le fond.

_A moins que tu n'es envie de tomber nez à nez avec ses loups, oui.

_Et si jamais tu te fais... Attraper toi aussi ? Fit Fée, la main instinctivement posée sur la garde de sa dague. C'était un geste de réconfort qu'elle avait prit depuis son agression.

Le roi des cauchemars la regarda, intérieurement surpris de voir une petite lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans le regard de la Fée des dents. Qu'elle s'inquiète un peu pour lui, cela lui semblait si étrange... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lancer sombrement :

_Si jamais ça arrive, priez l'Homme de la Lune de vous donner une solution.

Il quitta ensuite les Gardiens, s'enfonçant plus loin à l'est.

**OooOoOoOo**

Le Chasseur contemplait avec un sourire satisfait l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Grâce au surplus de pouvoir apporté par l'énergie des enfants, il avait put créer une nouvelle arme. Plus puissante et surtout, plus _mortelle_. Orion mourrait d'envie de l'utiliser pendant une partie de chasse. Mais il allait devoir avant tout s'entrainer un peu avant pour la maitriser autant que son arc. Il eut un sourire sadique en faisant mime de viser avec le fusil. Il allait se faire un plaisir d'abattre les Gardiens avec.

Soudain, l'un de ses familiers s'approcha de lui en grognant doucement. Orion se pencha vers lui, intrigué. Il écouta le rapport du loup avant de le fixer, surpris.

_Tu es sure de toi Riddle ?

Le loup jappa et le Chasseur hocha la tête. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers l'une des fenêtres de son manoir. Pitch se tenait devant la barrière comme lui avait dit son loup. Cela intrigua profondément le blond. Mais quand il vit la robe du roi des cauchemars, un grand sourire ravis prit place sur les lèvres du Chasseur. Il quitta le salon et se dépêcha de sortir de son manoir. Orion s'avança calmement vers le Croque-Mitaine. Celui-ci était immobile, n'affichant aucune expression particulière. Orion s'arrêta à la limite du dôme, fixant Pitch dans les yeux.

_Ce n'est pas une robe de mariée mais c'est bien aussi. Finit par dire le Chasseur pour briser le silence.

Pitch ricana légèrement avant de hausser les épaules.

_Ne te fais pas trop d'idée. C'est la seule robe que je porterais de toute ma vie.

_Je pensais que tu l'aurais jeté. Lança le blond tout en détaillant le Croque-Mitaine.

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle allait parfaitement au plus vieux. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où il l'avait offerte à Pitch. Il avait cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu rougir autant qu'à cet instant. Bon, Pitch avait un peu essayé de le tuer après mais c'était juste un détail.

_Je n'y arrivais pas. Répondit le roi des cauchemars sans avoir besoin de mentir.

Orion lui fit un petit sourire mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jack. Cet imbécile avait crus pouvoir lui prendre Pitch... Mais il allait le lui faire amèrement regretter. Cependant, cette pensée lui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils. Il fixa un peu plus durement le roi des cauchemars.

_Ce brusque revirement ne serait-il pas liée à l'enlèvement de l'esprit du fun ?

Pitch parut momentanément surpris. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de sourire comportement trompa à merveilles le Chasseur.

_Tu as capturé Jack ?

_Tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda Orion, encore méfiant.

Le Croque-Mitaine secoua la tête et ajouta :

_L'as-tu tué ? Si ce n'est pas le cas laisse moi ce plaisir.

_Vous aviez pourtant l'air de vous êtes rapproché Fit le Chasseur en éludant la question du brun.

Pitch lui lança un regard presque offensé, comme si cette idée était la plus grosse absurdité qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre.

_Tu as vraiment crus ça ? Je les _déteste_ tous. Si j'ai pus paraître amical avec Jack c'était pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Ça me fais mal de l'avouer mais je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le moment pour me battre contre eux, c'est tout. Mais j'en ai assez de cette situation.

Le Chasseur sembla se détendre légèrement. Pour l'instant, il voulait bien croire le roi des Cauchemars. Lentement il tendit la main devant lui et l'air sembla se troubler à son contact. Pitch n'hésita pas à prendre la main que lui tendait Orion. Il fit quelques pas en avant et retint un frisson quand il traversa la barrière. La sensation était toujours aussi glaciale. Il fixa le manoir alors que le Chasseur tenait toujours sa main. Pitch fixa le manoir. S'il ne se trompait pas, Jack devait être piégé au sous-sol.

_Et si on parlait de notre association devant un thé ? Proposa Orion avec un grand sourire.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête avec un fin sourire. C'est maintenant que la partie compliqué de son plan allait commencer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Au fond de sa cellule, Jack rageait silencieusement contre Orion. Le sang avait séché mais la plaie à sa joue continuait de le piquer. L'esprit du fun serra les dents. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt entre les mains d'Orion. Mais surtout, il ne supportait pas l'idée que le Chasseur remette la main sur Pitch. Ce dernier ne méritait pas un détraqué pareille. Comme disait Yule, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de bien.

Jack rougit légèrement. Bon, pas forcément de lui... Quoique finalement, ça ne le dérangerait pas autant que ça. Jack secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il devait déjà penser à sortir d'ici. Cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas a utiliser ses pouvoirs sans se sentir mal. Cela augmenta sa rage et il serra les poings. S'il ne sortait pas d'ici, ses amis risquaient probablement de se faire tuer. Les enfants du monde entier ne serait plus en sécurité et l'idée que Jamie soit transformé en légume lui était insupportable. Et il y a avait Pitch aussi...

Jack ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Cela n'allait pas être agréable mais il devait tout tenter. Intérieurement, il appela le froid qui était en lui. L'énergie répondit à son appel, vibrante. Elle n'attendait qu'une occasion de se déchainer. Mais l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air était proprement insupportable. Jack serra les dents et du givre commença à se répandre autours de lui. Il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. L'esprit du fun passa outre sa sensation de nausée et congela d'un coup ses menottes. Il rejeta ensuite la tête en arrière, respirant de manière erratique. Il se mit ensuite à tousser longuement. Un goût de sang envahis sa bouche. Mais il eut un petit sourire fière. D'un mouvement sec, il brisa ses liens. Jack se massa les poignets avec soulagement. Maintenant, tout était une question de rapidité.

Porté par l'espoir de son évasion, il réitéra son exploit avec les barreaux. Il attendit quelques minutes pour se remettre avant de partir. Jack ouvrit prudemment la porte. Ne voyant personne, il s'élança dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la première fenêtre venue. L'esprit du fun hésita longuement. Il devait récupérer son bâton mais ne pouvait pas affronter Orion frontalement. Si celui-ci cassait son arme comme l'avait fait Pitch avant, il serait temporairement trop faible pour se défendre. Bien que cela lui coùte, il devait s'enfuir pour le moment. Jack ouvrit la fenêtre et appela le vent. En quelques secondes, il était déjà dehors mais fut repéré par un loup.

**oOoOoOo**

Pitch et Orion sursautèrent en entendant le hurlement d'un de ses familiers. Le Chasseur écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la raison. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Son regard se durcis quand il vit le jeune esprit s'envoler dans un tourbillon de neige. Il allait traverser la barrière d'une minute à l'autre. Le Chasseur siffla ses loups et ils filèrent à la poursuite de l'esprit du fun. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Pitch qui s'était levé.

_Je suis désolé mais si tu veux la tête de Jack tu vas devoir m'aider à le récupérer !

Orion ouvrit la fenêtre sans attendre de réponse. Il posa son pied sur le rebord, prêt à sauter. Mais il sentit un lien de sable s'enrouler autours de sa taille. Trop surpris, il se laissa violemment tirer en arrière. Le Chasseur se redressa avec un grognement de douleur. Le roi des cauchemars se plaça devant la fenêtre, semblant barrer la sortie. Il soupira mentalement en passant qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien. Ah quoi ça servait de venir sauver quelqu'un si il s'évadait tout seul ? Orion se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Bien des émotions passèrent dans son regard. Blessé, déçu mais surtout, de la colère. Envers lui-même pour s'être fait piégé aussi facilement pas Pitch. En colère après Jack qu'il aurait dû tué dès l'instant où il avait vu. Mais surtout, il était en colère contre le roi des cauchemars qui avait préféré les Gardiens à lui.

_Tu vas le regretter Pitch. Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

_Ce que je regrette, c'est qu'on en soit à nouveau là. Répondit simplement le plus vieux.

Le blond attrapa son couteau, sachant que son arc ne serait pas utile dans un combat rapproché. Pitch matérialisa sa faux et cela sonna le début du combat. Le roi des cauchemars aurait pus s'en aller dès que Jack s'était enfuis. Mais il savait qu'Orion n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire comme ça. Il l'aurait traqué et l'aurait tué de la pire des façon. Il devait le retenir au maximum. Le Chasseur s'élança droit sur le plus vieux. Celui-ci para et esquiva la nouvelle attaque avec la grâce d'un félin. Les coups s'enchainèrent à une vitesse folle, chacun cherchant à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Un coup de pied bien placé d'Orion envoya valser Pitch contre le canapé. Alors qu'il se relevait, il aperçut le bâton de Jack. Posé à côté d'une horloge, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.D'un geste, il envoya un cinquantaine de lames noir droit sur le Chasseur. Orion fut obligé de reculer, laissant momentanément un peu de temps au Croque-Mitaine. Celui-ci matérialisa un Cauchemars d'un geste fluide. Le cheval renâcla quelques secondes, fixant son maitre de manière interrogative. Pitch attrapa le bâton et le tendit au Cauchemars. Orion écarquilla les yeux mais le plus vieux l'empêcha d'approcher à nouveau.

_Enmene ça à Jack, dépêche toi ! Ordonna le Croque-Mitaine.

L'animal poussa un hennissement affirmatif avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

_Non ! S'écria Orion.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le Cauchemars ayant filé. Envahis par une colère froide, Orion fit apparaître son fusil. Pitch, surpris, réagit une seconde trop tard. Le coup l'atteignit à l'épaule et il poussa un cris de douleur. Il recula de plusieurs pas et son dos tapa durement contre le mur. Le roi des cauchemars posa lentement sa main sur la blessure en grimaçant, essayent d'endiguer le flot de sang. Il pouvait la cicatriser mais il avait besoin de temps et de concentration. Et les deux lui faisait actuellement défaut. Sa tête le tourna et il eut dû mal à focaliser son attention sur Orion. Le Chasseur s'approcha lentement de lui, ses yeux brillant de colère mais aussi d'un sadisme contenue. Pitch tenta de se redresser mais Orion lui mit un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le roi des cauchemars se mit à tousser, fermant brièvement les Chasseur en profita pour lui mettre un coup de crosse en pleine tempe. Pitch finit par s'évanouir, grimaçant inconsciemment quand son épaule meurtrit toucha le sol. Orion s'agenouilla devant Pitch et passa une main dans les cheveux du plus vieux.

_Tu sais Pitch, j'ai une grande idée pour que nous soyons ensemble à jamais. Fit Orion avec sadisme, le regard fou. Ainsi, tu auras beau courir aussi loin que tu le peux, tu ne pourras plus jamais m'échapper.

**oOoOoOo**

Jack jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, ravis de voir que les loups avaient cesser leurs chasse. Il continua de voler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cris son nom. Il pencha la tête vers le sol et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les Gardiens. Il descendit droit vers eux rapidement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les voir qu'à cet instant. Fée se précipita presque vers lui, l'examinant sous toutes coutures. Elle fut horrifié par les ecchymoses et coupures du plus jeune. Nord tapota l'épaule de l'esprit du fun d'un air paternel, soulagé. Sable et Bunny furent également soulagé même s'ils leurs montrèrent moins.

_Tu nous as fais une sacré peur imbécile. Fit le Lapin de Pâques.

_Oh, le kangourou c'est inquiété pour moi. Claironna le plus jeune.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, soulagé que Jack aille bien. Puis, Sable attira l'attention des autres en demandant:

__Où est Pitch ?_

_Pitch ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Jack fut surpris par de voir les visages des Gardiens s'assombrirent.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'esprit du fun, soudain inquiet.

_Il devait aller te chercher chez Orion. C'est pour ça qu'il nous as dit d'attendre ici.

_Quoi ? Mais je me suis évadé seul. S'exclama Jack.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel tous élaborait des théories quant à la situation. Mais un cauchemars apparut soudain devant eux. Nord faillit le détruire par réflexe mais stoppa son geste de justesse en voyant ce que tenait l'animal. Prudemment, le cheval s'approcha de Jack. Celui-ci attrapa son bâton d'une main tremblante, ayant peur de comprendre. Il lui demanda où était son maitre mais le Cauchemars se contenta de baisser piteusement la tête avant de disparaitre. Jack essaya de rationaliser mais les faits étaient là. Cette fois, c'était le roi des cauchemars qui été coincé avec Orion. L'ironie aurait été risible si une boule d'angoisse ne s'était pas formé dans la gorge de Jack.

_Oh non, Pitch...

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! La petite review pour me donner votre avis est toujours appréciable donc n'hésitez pas ! See you again !


	7. Le coeur du Chasseur

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Orion et Iris ( qui apparaitra vraiment dans le prochain chapitre).

Note : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ^^. Et d'ailleurs, je tiens à me confondre en excuse en ce qui concerne mes fautes, je suis absolument désolé et essaye de faire de mon mieux mais je comprend que ça puisse agacer ou piquer les yeux. Bref, ce chapitre est très important d'où sa longueur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Jack se posta au sommet d'un poteau électrique, fixant la ville endormie. Sable se tenait à côté de lui, ayant prit place dans son avion. Cela faisait trois jours que Pitch était coincé chez Orion. Mais étonnamment, le nombre d'enfants ayant perdu leur énergie ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup augmenté. Cela plongeait les Gardiens dans une certaine perplexité. Qu'est-ce qu'attendait le Chasseur ? Jack, lui, s'en moquait plus ou moins. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la sécurité de Pitch. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se remémorant les derniers jours.

Après avoir constaté que le roi des cauchemars était à son tour coincé chez Orion, Jack avait tout fait pour convaincre ses amis de l'aider. Malgré une légère réticence au départ, ils avaient finit par accepter. Après tout, c'était eux qui avait demandé de l'aide à Pitch en premier lieu. Remarquant l'inquiétude de Jack, Fée tenta de le rassurer :

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne pense pas qu'Orion tuera Pitch.

_Ouais. Approuva Bunny en hochant la tête. L'autre taré a l'air d'avoir un faible pour lui.

_Mais... Mais si il lui fait du mal ? ! S'était exclamé l'esprit du fun.

_A part avoir mal au cul... Avait marmonné le Lapin de Pâques avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Bunny ! S'écrièrent le reste des Gardiens.

Celui-ci s'excusa plus ou moins même s'il savait que sa réflexion était de très mauvais goût. Nord dû retenir Jack de lui faire passer le goût de plaisanter. Pitch était venu pour le sauver et c'est comme ça qu'ils le remerciait ? ! En le laissant entre les pattes de ce psychopathe qui pouvait faire preuve des pires choses dès qu'il s'agissait du plus vieux ? L'esprit du fun commença à faire les cents pas, rongé par la culpabilité et la colère. Nord s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_Jack, calme toi. Nous allons aider Pitch.

_Ouais, cesse un peu d'être hystérique. Ajouta Bunny en secouant la tête.

_Cesser d'être hystérique ? Je n'ai même pas _commencé_ à l'être ! Hurla le plus jeune en faisant chuter d'un coup la température.

Il avait fallut beaucoup de patience et beaucoup d'arguments pour empêcher l'esprit du fun de prendre d'assaut le manoir d'Orion à lui seul. Mais les jours suivant, alors qu'un système d'équipes tournantes avaient été mit en place, Jack était devenus presque intenable. Il se proposait systématiquement volontaire pour accompagner Fée ou Sable. Ce soir là, c'est le Marchand de sable qui avait accepté la compagnie du plus jeune. Il voyait bien que rester coincé à l'Atelier de Nord rendait fou le plus jeune. La tournée avait été particulièrement calme, sans aucun cauchemars ou loups en vues.

Jack rouvrit les yeux, revenant à la réalité. Il se tourna vers Sable en soupirant.

_Tu crois que Pitch est toujours en vie ?

Le Marchand de Sable lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Il flasha plusieurs symboles au dessus de sa tête pour lui répondre.

__S'il était mort,il n'y aurait plus de cauchemars._

_Ah bon ?

_Oui, Pitch a besoin de la peur pour exister mais ce n'est pas réciproque. En revanche, les cauchemars, eux, sont liés à ses pouvoirs.

Jack voulu ajouter quelque chose quand un mouvement dans une rue attira son œil. Il plissa les yeux avant de serrer les poings en voyant que c'était un loup. Sable le remarqua aussi et secoua doucement la tête.

__Jack, pas d'action inconsidérée._

Mais le plus jeune ne l'écouta pas et fonça droit vers le centre de la ville. Le Marchand de Sable soupira avant de partir à la suite de l'esprit du fun. Jack plana près du sol, attentif au moindre mouvement. Il ne savait pas si Sable le suivait et pour tout dire, il s'en fichait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut à nouveau le loup. Celui-ci bifurqua dans une rue, ne semblant pas savoir qu'il était suivis. L'esprit du fun s'approcha doucement, se cachant derrière le mur qui faisait l'angle. Il vit le Chasseur caresser la tête de son familier. Le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour. Il allait forcer ce psychopathe à leur rendre Pitch ! Jack allait s'élancer dans la rue quand Sable lui attrapa le bras. Emporté par son élan, le plus jeune faillit tomber en avant.

Jack se retourna vers le marchand de Sable qui lui fit un regard sévère. Tous deux n'avaient pas de bracelets et ils ne devaient pas en laisser l'occasion au Chasseur. Pire, ils ne devaient pas se faire tuer. L'esprit du fun eut la décence de paraître un peu gêné. Mais intérieurement, il bouillait d'envie de se battre contre le Chasseur. Sable s'apprêtait à le sermonner plus longuement quand une flèche se planta au pied de Jack. Le plus jeune sursauta et les deux Gardiens se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le Chasseur. Celui-ci était un peu surpris de les voir ici mais le cachait très bien. Il posa un regard plein de haine sur Jack alors qu'un petit sourire prenait place sur son visage.

_Dis moi Flocon, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal polie de s'enfuir comme ça ?

_Oh excuse moi. Fit Jack avec ironie. J'aurais peut-être dû te demander la permission ?

Sable leva légèrement les yeux au ciel devant le comportement des deux esprits. Mais, étant plus détaché de la situation que Jack, il put voir les loups se mouver dans l'ombre dans une tentative de les encercler. Il resta immobile, ne laissant rien paraître qui pourrait précipiter une attaque. L'esprit du fun, lui, était beaucoup plus concentré sur Orion.

_Relâche Pitch.

_Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ma seule consolation à ton évasion et de l'avoir désormais pour moi seul.

_Si jamais tu lui as fais du mal... Menaça l'esprit du fun.

Cela décrocha un rire cruel au blond. Jack se désola que les regards ne puissent pas tuer. Orion serait déjà entrain d'agoniser par terre.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Frost, Pitch a droit à un traitement bien plus... _Agréable _que tu ne l'a eu dans mon manoir.

Sable frissonna de dégoût en entendant le ton du Chasseur. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux l'acharnement de Jack à vouloir sauver Pitch. Celui-ci ne devait pas rester entre les mains d'un malade pareille. L'amour était devenu une folie dangereuse qui risquait de très mal finir. Les mains de Jack se crispèrent sur son bâton alors qu'une petite tempête de neige se formait autours de lui. Cela fit rire un peu plus Orion même si il modifia imperceptiblement sa position. Toujours aussi désinvolte en apparence, sa garde était cependant parfaite.

_Pas la peine d'être aussi théâtral. Fit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de main la neige autours de l'esprit du fun. Tu voulais protéger Pitch de moi n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, on peut dire que tu as réussis.

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de réprimer sa colère et sa culpabilité. Orion se pencha légèrement en avant et souffla d'un ton presque amical :

_Mais tu n'as pas a t'en faire. Je vais prendre bien soin de ma future femme.

Cela fut trop pour Jack. Il s'élança s'en réfléchir droit sur Orion. Son manque de sang-froid aurait put lui être fatal sans la présence de Sable. Les loups n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour les attaquer et Jack venait de leur en fournir une. Alors que les plus près aller bondir sur l'esprit du fun, Sable les repoussa d'un coup de fouet bien placé. Le Chasseur grimaça et jeta un regard noir sur le marchand de Sable. Celui-ci l'ignora et fit comprendre à Jack qu'il s'occupait des familiers. Jack lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant d'envoyer une vague de glace vers le Chasseur. Orion fit un salto arrière avec grâce avant de répliquer. Jack slaloma pour éviter les flèches et prit appuie sur un mur avant de foncer sur Orion. Une explosion de froid envoya valser le Chasseur quelques mètres plus loin.

Le blond se redressa en grognant de douleur. Ne pas pouvoir mourir ne signifiait pas qu'il était insensible à la douleur. Il sentit sa joue le piquer alors qu'un liquide chaud coulait sur sa lèvre supérieur. Orion passa sa langue dessus, savourant le goût du sang. Il se releva et fit face à Jack. Les deux esprits se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Soudain, Orion siffla ses loups. Ses familiers se rangèrent assez rapidement à ses côtés, poussant des grognements menaçants envers Jack. Sable arriva peu après eux, rejoignant le plus jeune. Orion écarta légèrement les bras, semblant inviter les Gardiens.

_Si vous voulez vraiment sauver Pitch alors dépêchez vous avant de mourir. Je me débarrasserai de vous avant la fin de la fin de la semaine.

_Il ne sera jamais vraiment à toi si tu le retiens contre son grès. Asséna méchamment l'esprit du fun

Un légère pointe d'incertitude passa dans le regard du Chasseur avant de disparaître bien vite. Oh bien sur, il aurait préféré que Pitch le rejoigne de son plein grès mais maintenant, il savait que c'était impossible. Il haussa les épaules avant de déclarer mystérieusement.

_De toute façon, il ne pourra plus jamais m'échapper. Nos destins sont liées.

**oOoOoOo**

Orion revint chez lui avec un fin sourire. Cette petite entrevue avec Jack l'avait bien amusé même si il aurait préféré l'éventrer sur place pour donner ses entrailles à ses loups. Mais il pouvait bien passé encore un petit peu. Dans quatre jours, les Gardiens ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir. Le Chasseur grimaça légèrement en arrivant devant la porte de la « chambre » de Pitch. Il avait dit à Jack qu'il s'était déjà bien amusé avec le roi des cauchemars mais il avait un peu enjolivé la vérité. Orion frappa un petit coup plus par réflexe qu'autre chose avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_Hello Pitch !

Un vase s'écrasa à deux millimètres de la tête du Chasseur. D'accord, il avait totalement mentit. Il aurait adoré que se soit vrai mais Pitch ne se laissait pas faire. Orion avait beau avoir installé un attrape-rêve pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et bloqué ces pouvoirs comme il l'avait fait avec Jack, ça n'empêchait pas Pitch de se défendre bec et ongle. Celui-ci se servait de n'importe quoi se trouvant dans la chambre et le transformer en arme mortelle. Pitch avait faillit l'étranger avec un morceau drap déchiré. Le problème était que, dès qu'il essayait de faire preuve de force pour soumettre le plus vieux, celui-ci menaçait de se tuer. Et Orion n'était pas assez idiot pour prendre cette menace à la légère. Car malgré la douleur que provoquait le « repousse pouvoirs » de la pièce, Pitch essayait de s'en servir dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il portait sa tunique habituel et non la robe de son arrivé. Au grand damne d'Orion d'ailleurs...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au vase de rose noir qui gisait désormais par terre. Il retint une grimace. Pourquoi Pitch n'abandonnait pas ses fichues considérations de balance spirituel ?

_Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Finit-il par dire avec un soupir.

Le roi des cauchemars lui lança un regard noir. Depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, il n'accordait pas une seule parole au blond. A part pour menacer sa propre vie quand Orion allait trop loin. Il aurait préféré ne pas a en venir à de telles extrémités mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Il était absolument hors de question que le Chasseur le soumette de cette _manière._

Orion s'approcha un peu, vérifiant que rien n'était à porté de main de Pitch.

_J'ai vu le Marchand de Sable et Frost aujourd'hui.

Le roi des cauchemars ne montra aucun signe d'intérêt, allant même jusqu'à examiner ses ongles. Orion ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant que c'était de la pure provocation.

_Je leur ai rappelé que leur fin était proche.

Aucune réponse alors Orion continua :

_Tu sais, je regrette d'en être arrivé là. Tout ça parce que je m'en suis pris aux enfants...

_Tu as surtout rompus ta promesse.

La voix de Pitch était sèche et un peu rauque à force de ne pas être utilisée. Mais cela tira un petit sourire à Orion, content que Pitch daigne enfin lui adresser la parole. Il croisa lentement les bras et hocha doucement la tête.

_Je sais mais la tentation était trop forte... Et je voulais t'aider avec les Gardiens.

Cette dernière information surpris le Croque-Mitaine. Il ignorait qu'Orion avait commencé la Chasse aux enfants à cause de lui. Cependant, cela expliquait sa soudaine détermination ce jour là. Mais aussi « gentil » que l'acte l'était au départ, cela ne changeait rien au final.

_Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Répondit finalement le brun. Tu m'a mentis et trahis ma confiance.

Orion poussa un soupir d'agacement, levant les yeux au ciel.

_Tu prend toujours tellement tout à cœur ! Et si cette idiote multicolore n'avait pas...

Le Chasseur fit l'erreur de ne pas être totalement sur ses gardes. Le coup de poing que lui mit Pitch heurta durement sa joue. Son dos alla taper contre la porte derrière lui, le sonnant quelques secondes. Le regard du Croque-Mitaine était dure et son poing encore serré, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

_Je t'interdit de parler d'Iris. Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Les deux esprits s'affrontèrent du regard. Ils semblaient sur le point de se battre à tout moment. Le Chasseur haussa finalement les épaules, tentant de désamorcer le conflit.

_Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. Répondit Orion avec une certaine désinvolture.

_Tu l'aurais tué quand même. Fit sombrement Pitch, un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux. Tu n'aurais pas supporté que j'ai d'autres fréquentations amicales.

Le blond eut un petit sourire cruel alors qu'il hocha la tête.

_Et bientôt, le petit Frost sera aussi mort qu'elle.

Le Croque-Mitaine voulu le frapper à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Orion fut plus rapide. Il évita le coup et envoya Pitch valser d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le temps que celui-ci se redresse, le Chasseur avait déjà refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant le plus vieux piégé.

**oOoOoOo**

Les deux Gardiens avaient expliqué leur entrevu avec Orion pendant la réunion quotidienne. Sable avait appuyé les dires de Jack quant à l'urgence de la situation. Non seulement Pitch était en dangers mais leurs vie aussi. Orion semblait avoir décidé d'accélérer leur sort. Nord soupira doucement avant de boire une grande gorgée de café.

_Le problème est que nous ne savons toujours pas où se cache son cœur

_Chez lui. Fit soudain l'esprit du fun.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué. Ayant été enlevé par le Chasseur, Jack n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de leur parler de sa rencontre avec Yule. Il leur expliqua que Pitch avait de fortes raisons de croire que le cœur d'Orion se trouvait dans son manoir.

_Mais il y a sa barrière. Fit Bunny en tapotant ses doigts contre la table dans un geste nerveux. Nous ne pouvons pas la franchir par nous-même.

_On pourrait essayer de la détruire. Objecta Jack. Si je l'a congelais et qu'on tapait dessus après ?

_Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être si simple ? Fit Bunny en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'esprit du fun foudroya le Lapin de Pâques du regard. Parfois, il se demandait si Bunny ne le prenait pas tout simplement pour un idiot. Sa manière de lui répondre comme si il était un gosse ne lui avait jamais plus. Sable attira l'attention des autres en agitant la main pour prévenir d'une éventuelle dispute. Puis, une série de symbole dansa au dessus de sa tête rapidement.

__Peut-être que la sorcière qu'a vu Jack pourrait nous aider._

_C'est une idée à creuser. Fit Nord en caressant pensivement sa barbe.

Jack hocha vigoureusement la tête. Yule leurs avait dit qu'il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour ses services mais il était capable de donner n'importe quoi pour sauver Pitch. Fée, qui était restée silencieuse presque toute la réunion, plaqua soudain ses mains sur la table. Cela fit sursauter les autres qui la fixèrent avec surprise.

_J'ai trouvé !

_ De quoi ? Fit le Père Noël.

_La barrière ! Je sais comment la traverser ! Répondit la Fée des dents avec une pointe de fierté.

_Comment ? La pressa Jack avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

La Gardienne lui adressa un sourire avant de s'expliquer :

_Pitch nous as bien dit que seul Orion pouvait faire pénétrer des gens dans la barrière.

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé, invitant Fée à poursuivre.

_Mais un « morceaux » d'Orion devrait fonctionner aussi, non ?

Puis, elle sortit la dent du Chasseur qu'elle gardait pour se rappeler sa confrontation avec l'esprit maléfique. Pour un peu, Jack aurait sauté au cou de la Gardienne. Nord lâcha un rire tonitruant tout en félicitant Fée.

_Parfait ! Je suis sur qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de passer outre sa barrière.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Jack en sautant de sa chaise, prêt à aller au combat.

_Un peu de calme Jack. Répondit le Père Noël. Nous avons besoin d'un minimum de préparation et d'un plan. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous irons chez Orion dès demain matin.

L'esprit du fun retint tant bien que mal un mouvement d'impatience. Mais Nord avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas foncer bêtement dans le tas. Commença alors le conseil de guerre pour mettre définitivement un terme au problème qu'était le Chasseur. Nord leur accorda ensuite le reste de la nuit pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Mais Jack avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait pas regagner son lit contrairement aux autres, restant perché sur le toit de l'atelier. Le regard perdu sur l'immensité glacé du pôle, il priait silencieusement pour que Pitch aille bien.

**OooOoOo**

Quand Orion ouvrit la porte et il dû attraper au vol un oreiller lancé à son égard. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué devant le manque de force du projectile. Pitch était assit sur le lit et semblait passablement fatigué. Il refusait de dormir depuis son arrivé au manoir. Il ne voulait absolument pas que le Chasseur le surprenne dans un moment de faiblesse. Orion passa discrètement une main sur la poche de son pantalon. Aujourd'hui allait être la dernière chance de Pitch. Il avait peut-être déjà prit ses précautions avec le plus vieux mais en avait assez de la désobéissance systématique de Pitch. Il allait régler ce problème. Mais cette fois-ci, il tenta une approche différente. Orion s'approcha de quelques pas, se plantant en face de Pitch. Un long silence s'installa avant que le Chasseur ne parle :

_Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer à nouveau.

Il ne reçu pour seule réponse qu'un regard intrigué.

_Mais nous pourrions à la place nous associer.

_Non. Fit le roi des cauchemars d'une voix sans appel.

Orion soupira, fixant Pitch dans les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix devint presque suppliante.

_Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne te rallie pas à moi. Si j'anéantis les Gardiens, tu redeviendras aussi puissant qu'au par avant vu que les enfants croirons en toi. Ils auront _peur_ Pitch. Nous pourrions régner ensemble.

Pitch laissa échapper un petit ricanement sombre. Le Chasseur haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Le Croque-Mitaine continua d'ignorer visuellement l'autre esprit mais consentit à répondre :

_Maintenant, je me rend compte à quel point j'étais ridicule à l'époque.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Quand j'ai proposé à Jack de me rejoindre. Fit amèrement le plus vieux. Le ton de ma voix devait bien semblait aussi _pathétique _que la tienne.

La colère brula dans les yeux du Chasseur. Pitch venait de perdre la dernière chance de le rallier de son plein grès. Avec une rapidité incroyable, il plaqua durement le Croque-Mitaine contre le matelas. Il s'assit sur les hanches du plus vieux et plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Le Chasseur était incroyablement fort et Pitch pas au mieux de sa forme. Il n'arriva donc pas à se dégager, se débattant pourtant dans tous les sens. Orion se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa brusquement. Mais le baiser se cassa bien vite quand Pitch mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur du blond. Un petit filet de sang coula le long du menton d'Orion. Avec un sourire pervers, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu _osais _faire ça...Menaça le plus vieux.

_Oh mais avec ce que j'ai prévus, tu oublieras vite toute tes menaces de suicide. Fit le Chasseur avec une voix bien trop joyeuse pour être honnête.

Il tint les poignets de Pitch d'une seule main et les attacha barreaux du lit avec le drap. Le Croque-Mitaine écarquilla les yeux tout en tirant sur ses liens. Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur cette situation était entrain de lui échapper. Orion sembla s'amuser de sa panique car il sortit un petit flacon de poche avec une lenteur calculée.

_Une fois que tu auras bu ça, c'est même toi qui me _suppliera_ de te prendre. Susurra le blond à l'oreille de Pitch avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

La folie dans son regard et l'éclat argenté de la potion fit frissonner le roi des cauchemars. La peur commença à l'envahir quand il comprit ce qui risquait de se passer. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre le contenue du flacon. Le Chasseur attrapa le menton de Pitch, l'empêchant de bouger la tête.

_Calme toi Pitch. Fit Orion d'un ton se voulant rassurant. C'est juste un filtre d'amour. Ça ne va pas te tuer.

_Je préfère encore mourir que de devenir ta poupée. Répliqua d'une voix acide le Croque-Mitaine sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il avait encore sa fierté après tout.

Le Chasseur soupira doucement en secouant la tête. Il ôta le bouchon du flacon et, d'un geste, força Pitch à ouvrir la bouche en appuyant sur sa mâchoire. Le roi des cauchemars résista tant bien que mal mais cela ne servit à allait verser le liquide quant ses loups hurlèrent presque en même temps. Des bruits d'explosions et des cris suivirent juste après, distrayant temporairement le Chasseur. Profitant du relâchement sur sa mâchoire, le Croque-Mitaine tapa violemment son front contre la main du blond. Orion sursauta légèrement et le flacon tomba par terre, se brisant sur le sol. Le soulagement se lut aussitôt sur le visage de Pitch. Il ne se soucia donc pas de la gifle qui le cueillit quand il regarda à nouveau Orion.

Le regard noir, celui-ci se releva et fixa les restes de sa potion. Il eut ensuite un petit sourire cruel.

_Si tu crois que je n'avais pas prévus ce genre d'éventualité. J'ai un autre flacon dans ma chambre.

Pitch se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais ne dit rien. Un nouvel hurlement retentit et Orion grimaça.

_Mais d'abord, je vais m'occuper des Gardiens.

_Ils ont trouvé un moyen de franchir ta barrière soit-disant inviolable ? Insinua perfidement le roi des Cauchemars.

Le Chasseur marcha jusqu'à la porte mais tourna la tête vers Pitch pour lui répondre.

_C'est bien la dernière chose qu'ils feront.

**OooOoOo**

Jack sauta souplement au dessus d'un loup avant de le congeler sur place. A côté de lui, Bunny envoya valser un autre familier d'un coup de boomerang en grimaçant. Il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à l'espèce canine. Pourquoi Orion ne pouvait-il pas avoir des chevaux comme Pitch ? Mieux, pourquoi pas des hamsters ? Cela rendait tout de suite le tout moins démoniaque. Une fois les loups à leur poursuite hors d'état de course, Jack et Bunny filèrent dans les couloirs à la recherche du cœur du Chasseur. Ils s'étaient séparés des autres en accord avec le plan de Nord. Lui, Sable et Fée se chargeait de s'occuper d'Orion et de la meute. C'était un plan risqué si jamais ils se faisait dépasser par le nombre et la force. Ils n'avaient donc pas de temps à perdre. Tout en courant, l'esprit du fun repensa à son arrivé avec les autres.

Devant la barrière, ils avaient vérifiés qu'aucun loup n'était aux alentours. Mais l'aube était à peine levé et Orion était persuadé que sa barrière était inviolable. Cela expliquait l'absence de garde, véritable aubaine pour les Gardiens. Fée s'était alors approchée de la barrière, tendant la dent du Chasseur devant elle. Les autres la fixèrent avec appréhension, priant pour que cela fonctionne. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand la main de la Gardienne traversa la barrière, troublant légèrement la surface. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle avait tendu la main vers elle, faisant passer les autres esprits un par un. Une fois l'obstacle de la barrière passée, ils s'étaient dirigés droit vers le manoir. Un loup hurla, ayant probablement sentit leurs odeurs. Mais ils ne s'en était pas préoccupés et avait pénétré dans le manoir. Le combat s'était engagé avec les premiers loups. Rapidement, le plan fut mit en place. Jack et Bunny s'étaient détachés du groupe pour foncer dans le premier couloir en vue. La chance sembla être de leurs côté cette fois là. Car c'est en pénétrant dans une pièce au hasard qu'ils évitèrent Orion. Celui-ci venait de quitter Pitch. Fusil en main, il était bien décidé à tuer ses maudits Gardiens pour l'avoir interrompus. Quand l'esprit du fun et le Lapin de Pâques sortirent bredouille de leur recherche, ils ne surent pas qu'ils avait évité un combat probablement mortelle.

Jack s'arrêta un moment pour regarder autours de lui. Il semblait être dans un couloir composé de quelques chambres. Peut-être que le cœur d'Orion était dissimulé dans sa propre chambre ? Il s'approchait pour en ouvrir une au hasard quand le Lapin de Paque lui attrapa le bras.

_Regarde là-bas ! S'exclama Bunny.

Jack se retourna dans la direction que lui désignait le plus vieux. C'était une porte aussi simple que les autres mais où un étrange objet y était accroché. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que c'était un attrape-rêve. C'était le seul objet pouvant piéger le Croque-Mitaine et ses cauchemars.

_Pitch est sûrement là !

Bunny hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Jack faisait le guet. Le plan de Nord était très carré et devait être suivit à la lettre. Leur priorité était de trouver le cœur d'Orion. Seulement, si ils pouvaient délivrer Pitch dans la foulée, tant mieux ! Le lapin de Pâques ouvrit la porte, faisant un pas à l'intérieur.

_Pi...

Il y eut un retentissant bruit de craquement avant que Bunny ne s'effondre sur le sol. Jack écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était passé. Le roi des cauchemars apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenant juste devant Bunny en faisant la moue. Entre ses mains, les restes d'une chaise témoignait de la situation.

_Oh, c'est juste toi.

_Mais t'es complètement malade ! Hurla le Gardien en se redressant difficilement.

_Je croyais que c'était Orion. Répondit laconiquement le plus vieux.

_Et vous vous cassez souvent des chaises sur la tête ?

Pitch se tourna vers Jack, l'apercevant pour la première fois. Il eut un fin sourire avant de passer à côté de Bunny qui le fusillait du regard. Le Croque-Mitaine se planta devant Jack, une main sur la hanche.

_Si j'avais sut que tu pouvais t'enfuir seul, je serais resté chez moi.

_Ba... Fit Jack en haussant les épaules. On a juste eut une erreur de timing.

Les deux esprits se fixèrent avec un sourire, semblant étrangement connecté malgré la situation. Connexion qui fut brisée par le raclement de gorge du Lapin de Pâques.

_Je vous rappelle qu'on a un cœur à trouver.

Pitch hocha légèrement la tête avant de froncer un peu les sourcils en entendant des cris. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux Gardiens.

_Au fond du couloir, tournez à droite. Il y a une porte avec le dessin d'un loup hurlant à la lune. Il y a de grande chance que son cœur soit caché là bas. C'est la seule pièce dont je n'avais pas le droit d'aller à l'époque

_Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Jack avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

_Je vais m'occuper d'Orion. Annonça sombrement le plus vieux. Il a l'air de ne pas vouloir me tuer donc autant en profiter.

Il mourrait aussi d'envie de lui faire passer le goût des philtres d'amour.

_T'es sur que tu ne veux pas plutôt enfiler à nouveau une robe pour le draguer ? Lança Bunny l'air de rien en commençant à partir.

Jack n'aurais jamais crus voir Pitch rougir un jour. Le plus vieux semblait passablement gêné et à deux doigts de se jeter sur Bunny pour l'étrangler. Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota mentalement qu'il devrait avoir plus d'explication sur cette histoire de robe. Mais alors que Pitch commençait à partir en sens inverse, Jack céda à une pulsion. Les trois jours à s'inquièter pour le roi des cauchemars lui avait permis de se mettre plus ou moins au clair avec ses émotions. L'esprit du fun interpella Pitch avant de flotter jusqu'à lui. Sous le regard interrogateur du brun, il lui fit un petit sourire.

_Bonne chance.

Et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Le contact était brève mais la peau de Pitch était toujours aussi chaude. Une chaleur qui l'attirait irrémédiablement malgré sa prédisposition au froid. Pendant une longue seconde, le brun ne sut comment réagir, passablement choqué. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à partir. Cependant, il regarda une dernière fois par dessus son épaule.

_Toi aussi Jack.

Une fois le roi des cauchemars partit, Jack rejoignit Bunny. Ils parvinrent rapidement jusqu'à la salle que leurs avait désigné Pitch. La porte était effectivement fermée mais elle ne fit pas long feu face à la grenade du Lapin de Pâques. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne sans aucune fenêtre. Il y faisait étrangement froid comparé au reste du manoir. Mais le plus choquant et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. La pièce était totalement vide au grand étonnamment des deux Gardiens.

_Pitch se serait trompé ? Demande Jack tout en regardant autours de lui .

_Le Chasseur ne lui aurait pas interdit de venir si cette pièce ne contenait rien de précieux. Rétorqua Bunny en fixant le sol, semblant chercher quelques chose.

_Il l'aurait donc caché ici. Résonna Jack.

Bunny hocha la tête et ils se mirent en quête d'un détail leur permettant de trouver la cachette. Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent avant que l'esprit du fun ne trouve quelque chose. En voletant dans la pièce, il avait aperçut un étrange petit motif au plafond. Il effleura le dessin des doigts et pressa un bouton invisible. Il y eut un petit déclic et le sol où se trouvait Bunny se mit à trembler. Le Lapin de Pâque recula quand un présentoirs de pierre sortit soudain du sol. Un léger nuage de poussière s'y échappa avant de dévoiler un coffret de bois sombre. L'objet était tout simple mais avec une solide serrure.

Jack regagna le sol avec un sourire. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à cette histoire de Chasseur. Bunny prit le coffret dans ses pattes, l'examinant suspicieusement.

_Dépêchons nous de le détruire.

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Répondit le plus vieux alors que Jack brisait la serrure en la gelant.

_Vous avez trouvé le mécanisme ? Impressionnant. Moi qui vous prenez pour des idiots.

La voix du Chasseur les firent sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et comprirent qu'ils étaient vraiment mal. Orion tenait Fée contre lui, son couteau contre sa gorge. La Gardienne ne pouvait pas faire un geste, une petite ligne de sang était déjà tracé, prouvant qu'Orion ne plaisantait pas. Nord et Sable étaient encadrés par des loups. Leurs crocs menaçaient sans cesse leurs chevilles, prêt à leurs trancher les talons d'Achille. Pitch était dans la même situation mais se tenait un peu à part des autres. Jack grimaça tandis que Bunny fixait méchamment Orion :

_Lâche Fée tout de suite espèce de dégénéré !

_Oh ? Une pulsion héroïque Mr le Lapin ?

_Je vais te réduire en bouillit. Siffla Bunny tout en fixant Fée.

Orion ricana et pencha un peu la tête vers la Gardienne. Celle-ci frissonna en sentant le souffle du Chasseur contre son oreille.

_On dirait que vous avez un preux chevalier Mlle la Colibri. Ou plutôt un « preux civet »... Fit Orion en ricanant de sa propre blague.

Malgré elle, Fée rougit légèrement. Il est vrai que sa relation avec le Lapin de Pâque tendait à l'ambiguïté avant qu'Orion ne pointe son nez. Mais se n'était pas le moment de songer à ça. Jack approcha sa main du coffret.

_Lâche la Orion. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu peux dire adieux à ton cœur.

_Comme si vous alliez renoncer à l'idée de me tuer si j'obéis. Répliqua le Chasseur en secouant la tête.

Les autres Gardiens ne purent s'empêcher d'approuver légèrement. C'était le but de leur venu après tout. L'esprit du fun décida donc de prendre les choses en mains. Il fit apparaître une lame de glace acérée et ouvrit brusquement le coffret. Mais l'objet était vide. Jack fixa presque bêtement le coffret, sa main toujours suspendus dans les airs. Les yeux de Bunny s'écarquillèrent aussi de surprise. Le reste des Gardiens ainsi que Pitch furent également prient au dépourvus. Orion se mit à rire et siffla légèrement. Quelques familiers approchèrent de Jack et Bunny, les forçant à rejoindre les autres. Ils voulurent se débattre mais la lame d'Orion se pressa un peu plus contre la gorge de la Gardienne. Celle-ci retint un petit gémissement en sentant le sang couler de sa plaie.

Le Chasseur attendit que les deux Gardiens soient aux côtés de Nord et Sable pour repousser violemment Fée vers eux. Le Père Noël l'a rattrapa et Bunny fixa avec une pointe d'inquiétude la blessure de la Gardienne. Mais le plus important est qu'ils avaient échoués. Ils avaient été incapable de trouver le cœur d'Orion et maintenant, celui-ci avait l'avantage. Jack comprit soudain que cette pièce n'était qu'un leurre. Il avait sûrement dit ça à Pitch à l'époque pour vérifier si il pouvait lui faire confiance. De son côté, le Croque-Mitaine en été venu à la même conclusion. Il fixa le Chasseur une longue minute avant de demander d'une voix sombre, commençant à perdre tout espoir :

_ Et maintenant ? Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me tuer avec eux.

_En effet. Fit Orion en hochant la tête. Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà tout prévu pour toi.

Le blond fit ensuite apparaître son fusil et mit en joue les Gardiens.

_Vous avez perdu cette guerre. Siffla le Chasseur avec un sourire sadique.

_Ne crois pas que nous allons sagement nous laisser abattre. Répliqua Nord tout en jetant un regard mauvais aux loups.

Les autres hochèrent gravement la tête, serrant les mains sur leurs armes respectives. S'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui, se ne serait pas sans se battre jusqu'au bout.

_J'espère bien. Ricana Orion. Vous tuer sans résistance n'aurait pas été drôle.

_Va te faire foutre Orion. Fit soudain Jack sans aucun sourire.

La brusque vulgarité du jeune esprit surprit momentanément les autres. Le roi des cauchemars leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, assez amusé. Quelque soit la situation, Jack était toujours surprenant.

_J'y compte bien. Répliqua finalement le Chasseur en faisant un clin d'œil à Pitch.

Celui-ci retint une petite grimace de dégoût. Son regard croisa ensuite celui de l'esprit du fun. Une lueur concernée briller dans ses iris azur. Mais il pouvait aussi sentir les envies de meurtres de Jack. Si on lui laissait l'occasion de se battre seul à seul avec Orion, il ferait un massacre. Pitch ferma brièvement les yeux, cherchant désespérant une solution. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Chasseur tuer Jack. Les Gardiens, à la limite, il s'en moquait un peu même si il savait que Jack s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'immortelle d'avoir survécus sans eux.

Mais alors que ses pensées pédalaient à toute vitesse, il le sentit. Pitch ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sans perdre sa concentration, il fit abstraction du monde extérieur. La sensation se réitéra et le roi des cauchemars se maudit de ne pas l'avoir sentit avant. Mais ça semblait tellement inconcevable qu'il n'aurait probablement pas voulus le croire.

Un double battement.

Il n'y avait pas que son cœur dans sa poitrine. Mais aussi celui d'un _autre_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Orion, assimilant difficilement la vérité. Le Chasseur avait fait de lui son nouveau _coffret_. C'est pour ça que l'objet de toute à l'heure était vide. L'idée était parfaite. Les Gardiens ne le considéraient plus vraiment comme une menace et Orion n'aurait jamais tué Pitch. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le blond avait prit ses menaces de suicide autant au sérieux.

Discrètement, le Croque-Mitaine posa lentement sa main sur sa poitrine. Quand il se concentrait, il pouvait sentir une vibration supplémentaire. Mais elle était tellement infime qu'elle était passée inaperçue ses derniers jours. Le Chasseur avait dû faire ça quand il était inconscient suite à son sauvetage raté. Pitch se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Leurs cœurs étaient désormais liée, semblant ne faire plus qu'un. Il regarda rapidement autours de lui. Les loups les avaient étroitement encerclé et Orion continuait de les viser. Jack en particulier était le premier dans sa ligne de mire.

Le Chasseur posa son doigt sur la gâchette avec un sourire mauvais. L'esprit du fun sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines malgré lui. Il allait mourir. Encore.

_Bye Bye Petit Flocon. Fit Orion.

_Non ! Hurlèrent simultanément les Gardiens qui se firent impitoyablement mordre par les loups quand ils bougèrent.

Le jeune esprit ferma les yeux par réflexe, s'attendant au tir. Mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que l'éclat de surprise d'Orion. Il rouvrit les yeux, intrigué. Le Chasseur avait abaissé son arme, une main plaqué contre l'emplacement de son cœur manquant. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur et le choque. Orion tenta plusieurs fois de parler mais sa respiration était devenue courte et hachée. Les Gardiens ne comprirent rien, s'entre-regardant. Jack suivit le regard d'Orion et se tourna vers Pitch. Ce qu'il vit le choqua profondément.

Le sang brillait de façon sinistre devant ses yeux. L'esprit du fun aurait voulu détourner le regard. Seulement, le précieux liquide vitale l'hypnotisait presque. Lentement, ses yeux remontèrent vers le torse de Pitch. Un poignard de sable y était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

_Pitch ! Hurla l'esprit de fun avec horreur.

Le Chasseur et le roi des cauchemars tombèrent à genoux simultanément. Jack se précipita vers le plus vieux , l'empêchant de tomber en arrière. Les loups qui les entouraient s'enfuir en voyant leurs maitre au sol. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de créer des liens solides avec eux. Ils n'avaient aucune fidélité pour un mourant. Seuls Fenrir et Lycaios s'approchèrent piteusement de leur maître. Les Gardiens les délaissèrent temporairement, trop occupé par Pitch. Orion, lui, ne détachait pas son regard du Croque Mitaine, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

_Comment... Souffla-t-il difficilement. Comment as-tu pus faire ça ?

_Je croyais que me voir avec une lame plantée dans le torse serait évident. Répondit cyniquement le roi des Cauchemars. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était au bord de la mort qu'il allait changer de comportement.

Il se prit un petit coup sur la tête de la part Jack. Levant les yeux vers lui, Pitch fut surpris de le voir se retenir de pleurer.

_Il avait fait de toi son coffret. Fit Nord d'une voix blanche.

Pitch hocha doucement la tête, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. De son côté Orion venait de fermer les yeux après un dernier regard envers Pitch. Il avait un léger sourire, étrangement heureux de mourir de cette façon. Si le plus vieux n'était pas à lui, alors il ne serait à personne d'autre. Dans sa vision tordue de l'amour, cette option était tout à fait acceptable.

_Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'écria soudain l'esprit du fun. Nord ! Sable ! Il faut l'aider !

Les deux Gardiens s'approchèrent rapidement, comme si le cris de Jack les avaient réveillé. Mais le roi des cauchemars repoussa lentement la main Sable.

_Non, ne tentez surtout pas de me soigner.

Ils fixèrent le roi des cauchemars avec surprise avant que Fée ne comprenne la première. Elle serra les poings en baissant la tête.

_Si on le sauve, Orion vivra aussi.

_Non... Murmura Jack, horrifié.

_Jack, leur vies sont liés.

L'esprit du fun resserra sa prise sur les épaules du plus vieux, refusant d'y croire. Il fut surpris en sentant la main de Pitch contre sa joue. Les peurs du plus jeune lui donnaient encore assez de force pour parler mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

_Jack. Fit-il d'une voix étrangement apaisante. Tu te souviens que Yule m'a fais une prédiction avant qu'on ne quitte sa maison ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, contenant au mieux ses larmes.

_Elle m'a dit que j'allais mourir.

_Mais... Mais ce n'est obligé que se soit maintenant. Répondit l'esprit du fun d'une voix tremblante.

Pitch secoua doucement la tête, résigné. Il aurait aimé ne pas finir comme ça. Pas maintenant que des liens naissaient entre lui et Jack. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. La main de l'esprit du fun serra soudain la sienne, tentative désespéré de le garder près de lui.

_Pitch, je t'en prie... On trouvera un autre moyen de tuer Orion. Fit le plus jeune, désespéré.

Lentement, le roi des cauchemars passa sa main libre derrière la nuque de Jack. Il l'incita à se pencher vers lui et leva légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. L'esprit du fun écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Le contact fut chaste et ne dura pas assez longtemps aux goûts des deux esprits. Pitch cassa le baiser avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Jack.

_C'est dommage... J'aurais bien aimé voir ton mariage. Souffla-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

L'esprit du fun vit avec horreur la poitrine de Pitch cesser de se soulever. Les larmes coulèrent traîtreusement de ses yeux, ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Les autres Gardiens baissèrent la tête, impuissant. Jack serra convulsivement la main du roi des cauchemars, le corps secouait par ses pleurs. Mais soudain, la main de Pitch disparut de son emprise. Jack fixa le corps du Croque-Mitaine se dissoudre en ombre et disparaître peu à peu sous ses yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que...

_C'est ce qui arrive quand un esprit meurt Jack. Répondit tristement Nord. Il n'y a pas de corps à laisser derrière.

En état de choque, l'esprit du fun jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Orion. Sans surprise, il avait également disparus et ses loups aussi. Fée voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jack mais celui-ci se déroba brusquement. Sous le regard surpris et peinés des autres, il couru à toute vitesse hors de la salle. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait absolument besoin d'air, quitter cet endroit qui avait vu mourir Pitch. Sans réfléchir, il passa à travers la première fenêtre venue. Jack appela le vent et se laissa ballotter sans réfléchir. Un véritable blizzard suivis sa course, plongeant brusquement les villes qu'il survolait sous des tonnes de neiges. Les habitants et les météorologues ne comprirent absolument rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils assistaient au désespoir et au chagrin de Jack Frost.

**OooOoOo**

Les Gardiens n'avaient pas voulus suivre Jack mais pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre l'observait. Cette personne soupira doucement avant de prendre une décision importante. Son plan avait trés peu de chance de réussir mais il devait quand même essayer, ne serait-ce que pour l'esprit du fun dont les sanglots semblaient sans fins.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! Je sais, je suis une sadique finie ! Mais cette histoire n'est pas encore terminé ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! La suite bientôt ! See you again !


	8. Quand présent et passé se mèlent

**Disclaimer**: Il n'y a qu'Orion, Iris et Yule qui sont à moi.

**Note:** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore une fois un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ Ca ma fait vraiment plaisir que cette histoire plaise. Bon, je suis bien consciente que vous avez voulu me tuer au chapitre précédent mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic aura un happy ending ^^. Petite précision, j'ai nommé l'Homme de la Lune "Mim" comme je le vois écris dans certaines fics anglaises ( parce que je trouvais ça mignon X) et je n'ai pas tenue compte de son apparence dans les livres ( raison: euh... Moche ? xD) Ce chapitre est trés long ( à mon grand étonnement) et j'espère qu'il vous plairas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'homme de la lune ouvrit doucement les yeux, les mains tendues devant lui. Une sphère d'ombre entourée d'une aura d'énergie négative venait d'apparaître. Il l'a saisi délicatement avec un petit sourire satisfait. Cela lui avait pris du temps mais il avait réussi. Mim tourna la tête vers le canapé de cuir blanc, seul meuble de la salle circulaire. Pitch était allongé dessus, inconscient. Ramené le roi des cauchemars de la mort et le séparer d'une partie de ses souvenirs n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais il avait tenue bon et maintenant, il avait presque réussit. L'esprit devait se débarrasser de l'influence d'Orion en remontant à la source. Sans ça, il ne pourrait pas le renvoyer sur terre sans prendre le risque que le Chasseur puisse revenir aussi un jour. Il devait alors revivre les souvenirs de Pitch pour mieux les purifier. Doucement, il effleura de l'index la sphère. Elle se mit à vibrer légèrement et sa surface sembla onduler. Mim ferma les yeux, projeté dans les souvenirs de Pitch.

**oOoOoOo**

La première fois que le roi des cauchemars et le Chasseur se sont rencontrés, ça c'était plutôt mal passé. A l'époque, Pitch ne faisait pas trop parler de lui, cumulant silencieusement de la puissance pour sa vengeance. Il lui faudrait probablement encore au moins quatre siècles pour pouvoir affronter les Gardiens. Pitch revenait juste d'un vol de sable et, pour une fois, ne s'était pas matérialiser directement chez lui. Il avait envie de profiter une peu de l'air de la nuit. Mais alors qu'il se baladait dans une sombre forêt quelconque, il sentit une présence inconnue. Pitch ne ralentit pas sa marche mais ses sens furent immédiatement aux aguets. Il retint un petit sourire en comprenant que l'inconnu tentait de le prendre à revers.

Entendant le léger sifflement dans l'air, le Croque-Mitaine fit un simple pas de côté. Il haussa à peine un sourcil en voyant une flèche se planter à l'endroit où il se trouvait juste avant. Il avait tellement l'habitude de se faire attaquer par tous les moyens possible qu'on pouvait difficilement le surprendre. Il se baissa ensuite un peu en avant et une nouvelle flèche se planta dans un arbre derrière lui. Pitch ricana doucement avant de se tourner vers la gauche, fixant un point invisible.

_On ne vas pas jouer à ça toute la nuit.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne saute d'un arbre. L'esprit atterrit souplement avant de se redresser. Pitch détailla l'inconnu, ne se rappelant pas de l'avoir rencontrer un jour. Le blond semblait surpris malgré son calme apparent. Il avait même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est la première fois que quelqu'un évite mes flèches.

Le Croque-Mitaine ne répondit pas, scannant du regard son interlocuteur.

_Un esprit maléfique.

_En effet. Répondit le blond avec un sourire. Je suis Orion le Chasseur. Et toi, tu dois être un esprit de l'Homme de la Lune.

Ce rappel fit grimacer intérieurement le plus vieux.

_Je ne suis pas l'un de ses jouets. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix acide.

_Ah ? Et à qui ai-je l'honneur alors ? Demanda le Chasseur, intrigué.

Le roi des cauchemars ne répondit pas, fermant simplement les yeux. Orion fut légèrement déstabilisé mais s'élança pour attaquer. Il sortit son couteau et la lame fila vers la gorge de Pitch. Rapide comme une panthère, celui-ci fit un pas de côté tournant sur lui-même avec une aisance surprenante. Orion écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que son dos était exposé. Il se retourna brusquement, voulant répliquer. Mais le plus vieux lui souffla quelques grains de sable noir dans sa direction. Le Chasseur n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que sa vision se trouble. Pitch se tenait un peu plus loin, immobile. Orion lui lança un regard noir tout en se frottant les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Mais à peine eut-il posé sa question que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Orion tomba sur les genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le côté. Le brun s'approcha lentement avec un sourire satisfait alors que le blond luttait contre le sommeil. Il avait mis du temps à dompter le pouvoir du Marchand de Sable. Mais désormais, il lui obéissait presque à la perfection. Il se pencha un peu en avant, surplombant le Chasseur.

_Fais de beaux cauchemars. Répondit Pitch avec un sourire de prédateur.

_Cauchemars ? Marmonna le plus jeune en fermant les yeux. T'es le Croque-Mitaine...

Il s'endormit juste ensuite.

Pitch était ensuite partit sans un regard en arrière. Il aurait pu tuer le Chasseur comme il le faisait avec tous les autres. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Le blond n'était qu'un jeune esprit maléfique qu'il pouvait vaincre sans avoir à se battre. Aucun intérêt. Il devait garder son énergie et ne pas la gaspiller. De son côté, Orion fut dévoré par des cauchemars qui ne le laissèrent pas une seconde tranquille avant son réveil. Plus tard, il se réveilla en hurlant, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait eu terriblement peur.

**OooOoOo**

L'homme de la lune ouvrit les yeux, constatant que la sphère avait un peu diminué. Il regarda en direction du Croque-Mitaine. Les yeux ouvert, celui-ci fixait le plafond sans aucune expression apparente. Mim marcha lentement vers lui, restant en face de Pitch.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

L'autre esprit mit quelques secondes à répondre, fixant de ses yeux mauves le Croque-Mitaine.

_J'ai fait une erreur. J'ai sous-estimé le Chasseur et les choses ont pris une tournure dramatique.

Le roi des cauchemars se redressa difficilement en position assise, fixant Mim. Malgré son apparente jeunesse, Mim était aussi vieux que lui. Pitch grimaç corps lui faisait aussi mal que s'il était passé dans une broyeuse. Ce qui, en l'occurrence, n'était pas loin de la vérité... Il fixa l'Homme de la lune, agacé.

_J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Puis, il regarda Mim avec une pointe de curiosité et un petit sourire.

_On se déteste alors pourquoi m'avoir ramené ? Tu aurais pu attendre qu'un nouveau candidat au poste de Croque-Mitaine se présente. Un nouveau jouet que tu aurais pu contrôler plus facilement.

Mim lui rendit son sourire en croisant les bras.

_Je ne te déteste pas autant que tu le crois même si je t'aurais volontiers laissé mourir il y a deux ans.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

L'autre esprit ne répondit pas, se contentant d'effleurer la sphère du bout des doigts. Pitch sentit sa tête lui tourner et il fronça les sourcils.

_Laisse mes souvenirs tranquilles.

_Je ne peux pas. Fit Mim en secouant la tête, sa mèche blanche lui tombant sur l'œil droit. Tant que cette sphère n'a pas disparu, je ne peux pas te renvoyer sur terre. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de voir tes souvenirs de cette époque

Pitch tenta de se lever mais il était encore trop faible. Il foudroya du regard Mim. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas.

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué le Chasseur à l'époque ?

Le brun tourna la tête, montrant clairement qu'il ne répondrait pas. L'homme de la lune eut un petit sourire et, sans prévenir, pénétra à nouveau dans les souvenirs du Croque-Mitaine.

**OOoOoOo**

Pitch fit disparaître sa faux avec un soupir agacement. Autour de lui, une dizaine de corps d'esprits maléfiques disparurent en éclat de cendre. C'était une bande d'imbécile dont le chef s'était auto-proclamé plus puissant que lui. Le Croque-Mitaine avait réglé le problème en moins de dix minutes. Il se passa une main sur le visage et haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant un peu de sang sur ses doigts. Un coup l'avait finalement touché sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Pitch porta ses doigts à sa bouche, léchant le sang d'un air absent.

_Sexy…

Le roi des cauchemars se retourna d'un bloc, cherchant du regard la voix. Il aperçut le Chasseur perché en haut d'un renfoncement d'un des murs. Arc en main, il ne tenait pourtant pas Pitch en joue. Le blond trouvait même insolent de la part du Chasseur de se tenir assis comme si de rien n'était. Orion fit un petit sourire à Pitch, le saluant d'un mouvement de main.

_Pourquoi es-tu là ? Fit le plus vieux d'une voix froide.

_Je venais pour te tuer. Répondit Orion d'un ton léger. Mais j'ai été impressionné par ta facilité à massacré cette bande.

_Me tuer ? Après ta débâcle de la dernière fois ? Fit Pitch avec une pointe d'amusement.

_Je suis quelqu'un de têtu.

Le plus jeune se releva et sauta de son perchoir. Mais il fit disparaître son arc à la grande surprise de Pitch.

_Tu es la première personne que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer. Du coup, j'ai bien réfléchit depuis deux semaines et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu me plaisais. Déclara le Chasseur avec un grand sourire étonnamment sincère.

Dire que Pitch fut déstabilisé était un bel euphémisme. Il fixa le Chasseur dans les yeux, essayant de deviner toute trace de mensonge. Seulement, il ne décelait aucune trace de peur ou d'une quelconque tromperie. Le roi des cauchemars resta sans voix pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il finit par secouer lentement la tête.

_N'importe quoi.

_Je ne mens pas.

_Et moi je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

Le roi des cauchemars disparut soudain avant de réapparaître juste en face du Chasseur. Il plaqua l'archer contre le mur, une main autours de sa gorge. Il eut un petit sourire carnassier en sentant un flash de peur émaner d'Orion. Il allait tuer cet ennuyant esprit et...

_Tu dois t'ennuyer enfermé ici.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Demanda Pitch, la main toujours pressée contre la gorge du blond.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire, ne faisant aucun signe pour se débattre.

_Je me suis un peu renseigné sur toi. Tu ne peux presque pas sortir à cause des Gardiens. Ça doit être ennuyant et frustrant. Fit-il d'un ton songeur.

Pitch pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le Chasseur était vraiment un esprit surprenant et bizarre.

_Je finirais par les détruire, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Finit-il par dire.

_Alors ne me tue pas.

Le roi des cauchemars eut un rire sombre avant de rapprocher son visage de celui d'Orion.

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_Parce que t'auras besoin de quelqu'un pour célébrer ta victoire.

_Et pourquoi ça devrait être toi ? Répondit Pitch, desserrant pourtant la pression sur la gorge d'Orion.

_Je te l'ai dit : tu me plais et en plus, t'es sexy.

Malgré lui, Pitch se sentit rougir. Orion était un peu trop déstabilisant à son goût. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne semblait pas non plus totalement stupide. Le Chasseur, voyant que Pitch restait silencieux, continua :

_Tu sais, je suis comme mes loups, j'aime bien vivre en groupe. Ou au moins avec quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Les deux esprits se firent face, juste à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Pitch bataillait avec lui-même quant à la conduite à tenir.

_Alors ?

_Je vais y penser. Répondit Pitch après plusieurs minutes. Mais maintenant, pars d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Croque-Mitaine disparut dans les ombres de son royaume.

**OOoOoOo**

_Et finalement tu l'as rejoint. Fit Mim.

_Il a été effectivement très têtus.

L'homme de la Lune ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

_Tu l'as quand même fait attendre trois ans.

_Je testais sa franchise. Répondit Pitch en haussant les épaules.

Mais intérieurement, il souriait. Il n'aurait pas crus que le Chasseur serait aussi obstiné. Après tous ses siècles de solitude, il avait perdu l'habitude des relations amicale voir plus. C'était même légitime qu'il prenne autant son temps. Mais Orion avait tenu bon, faisant doucement sa place à ses côtés. Il avait même commencé à être _heureux_. Seulement, Iris était revenue…

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Mim toucha à nouveau la sphère en murmurant.

_Les choses se sont compliqués n'est-ce pas ?

**OooOoOo**

Pitch, un livre en main, se dirigeait vers sa bibliothèque. Depuis qu'Orion passait le voir régulièrement, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de lire. C'était... Agréable. Mais le destin ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder un moment de tranquillité. Alors qu'il passait sous un des très rares puits de lumière de son royaume, il entendit un hurlement. Le Croque-Mitaine fronça les sourcils et leva la tête. Il eut juste le temps de lever les bras pour réceptionner une forme humanoïde hurlante. Pitch soupira lourdement avant de regarder l'esprit qui tremblait comme une feuille. C'était une jeune femme à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Elle n'était pas très grande et plutôt fine. L'immortelle portait une robe d'été bleue pale et une paire de ballerines noires. Mais le plus surprenant était ses cheveux mis-long. Ils étaient multicolores, pareille à un arc-en-ciel. Ses yeux, à l'inverse, semblaient d'un gris presque transparent.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Iris inspira profondément, cessant ses tremblements. Elle fixa l'endroit d'où elle venait en faisant la moue.

_Je venais te dire bonjour mais j'ai eu un petit problème.

_Tu t'es disputé avec le vent ? Fit Pitch d'un ton morne, se retenant de rajouter « encore ».

La jeune femme bondit presque hors des bras du Croque-Mitaine et fixa le puits de lumière.

_Ouais... Iris se mit ensuite à parler plus fort. Et je ne retirerais pas ce que j'ai dit !

Pitch put sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans son royaume et tourbillonner autours d'Iris. Celle-ci décolla, prise dans la mini-tornade. Et, aussi vite qu'il était venu, le vent disparu, faisant tomber lourdement Iris sur le sol. Celle-ci ronchonna et Pitch leva les yeux au ciel.

_Un jour il t'abandonnera et tu finiras clouée au sol.

L'autre esprit leva la main, montrant qu'elle s'en moquait un peu. Iris attrapa ensuite le livre que Pitch avait fait tomber et le lui tendit. Il le récupéra, la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Iris se releva et épousseta sa robe. Elle regarda autours d'elle avec un fin sourire.

_Ça fait dix ans que je ne suis pas venue mais c'est toujours aussi glauque ici.

Le Croque-Mitaine lui lança un regard noir avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Iris ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer son bras dans tous les sens en se retenant de crier. La jeune femme se tourna vers Pitch qui se nourrissait avec délectation de sa phobie.

_Piiiitch ! Couina-t-elle quand le serpent remonta plus haut.

_Oui ?

_Enlève moi ce truc !

Le plus vieux sembla ne pas l'entendre, fixant avec un intérêt feint son livre. Cela avait beau être extrêmement puéril, il adorait l'embêter avec sa peur des serpents. C'était le meilleur moyen de la faire tenir calme... Pendant une dizaine de minute mais c'était déjà bien. Iris ferma les yeux quand la langue du serpent effleura sa joue.

_Je dirais plus de mal de ton royaume alors s'il te plaît enlève moi ça !

Pitch claqua des doigts consentant enfin à faire disparaître le serpent de sable. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment, fixant avec méfiance les ombres autours d'elle. De son côté, Pitch se dit qu'il voyait beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps. Il grimaça mentalement à l'idée qu'Orion puisse arriver maintenant. Il commençait à connaître le comportement du Chasseur. Il était sure qu'il serait jaloux de ne pas être le « seul » à s'entendre avec lui. Pitch reporta son attention sur Iris qui venait de s'asseoir sur les restes d'une vieille cage qui était tombée depuis bien longtemps.

_Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré lors d'un de mes voyages.

Pitch haussa légèrement un sourcil intéressé. La jeune femme sourit, faisant jouer des petites étincelles de lumières aux bouts de ses doigts. Ceux-ci se reflétèrent dans ses cheveux, envoyant des éclats colorés sur le mur derrière elle. Le plus vieux regarda le phénomène avec un certain intérêt. Il n'y avait qu'en la présence de l'esprit arc-en-ciel que son royaume prenait de la couleur.

_Le Lapin de Pâques ! Finit par lancer Iris. Je survolais un village en France qui était menacé par la pluie. Les parents ne voulaient pas laisser leurs enfants aller dehors à cause de ça. J'ai eu pitié et j'ai éloigné les nuages avant de leur faire un superbe arc-en-ciel. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand Bunny m'a interpellé pour me remercier. Mais t'avais raison, il ressemble à un kangourou. Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Le Croque-Mitaine secoua légèrement la tête, amusé. L'esprit arc-en-ciel était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Quand il l'avait rencontré, Iris n'avait pas plus de quelques mois. Un esprit sans souvenir de sa vie humaine dont l'Homme de la Lune n'avait dit que le nom. _Iris Arco_. La jeune femme savait juste que ses cheveux créaient des arcs-en-ciel en flottant derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas quel était son but et elle s'en moquait un peu. Alors Iris en profitait pour voyager, regardant le monde des hommes évoluer. Personne ne croyait en elle, la rendant apparemment sans attache. Pourtant, une seule personne parvenait à la fixer sur un continent quelques temps. Et c'était le roi des cauchemars. Pitch n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était occupé d'elle par le passé. Iris avait beau avoir environ sept cent ans, elle revenait le voir tous les dix ans.

_Pitch ? Pitch, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de la jeune femme le ramena au présent. Les mains sur les hanches, elle faisait la moue.

_Je paris que je parle dans le vide depuis cinq minutes.

_Tu étais en train de dire que les Norvégiens t'avais renommé « Bïfrost » et que tu trouvais ça moche.

Iris ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer dans un claquement sonore. Ah... Comment Pitch faisait pour ne jamais se faire avoir ? Elle soupira doucement avant de faire un petit sourire à Pitch.

_J'ai prévus de rester quelques mois dans les coins.

_Comme si j'avais besoin de toi dans mes pattes. Fit le roi des cauchemars en secouant théâtralement la tête.

_Eh ! A t'entendre on dirait que je suis une gamine insupportable. S'insurgea Iris.

_C'est le cas. Et de toute façon, tu seras toujours une gamine pour moi. Rétorqua le plus vieux.

_Ouais, c'est pour ça que je dis aux autres personnes que je rencontre que tu es mon père.

Le Croque-Mitaine écarquilla les yeux, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Son expression valait de l'or pur à cet instant. Iris éclata de rire et ses cheveux illuminèrent de couleurs les murs d'ordinaires si sombres. Le plus vieux se retint de lui envoyer de nouveau des serpents pour lui apprendre qu'on ne se payait pas sa tête impunément. Iris finit par se calmer avant de s'approcher de Pitch avec un sourire :

_Voyons Pitch, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ?

_Je suis le Croque-Mitaine pas l'esprit du fun. Rétorqua Pitch.

_C'est dommage qu'un tel esprit n'existe pas. Tu aurais bien besoin de rire _vraiment_ parfois. Fit presque rêveusement la plus jeune.

Le roi des cauchemars leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner la tête en entendant des bruits de sabot. C'était l'un de ses cheveux qui venait lui signaler que la nuit était là. Le plus vieux eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il ne pouvait pas sortir à cause des Gardiens, ayant besoin de cumuler de la force. Mais ça ne l'empêchait de superviser ses cauchemars. Iris grimaça légèrement en voyant l'être de sable.

_Je vais y aller. Fit-elle avant de siffler le vent qui consentit quand même à venir la chercher. J'ai jamais aimé tes bestioles.

_Elles ne t'aimes pas non plus. Répondit Pitch avec un petit sourire carnassier. Tu es trop... Coloré.

Cette fois, c'est l'esprit arc-en-ciel qui leva les yeux au ciel. D'un geste de la main, elle salua Pitch tout en lui promettant de revenir dès qu'elle pourrait. Une fois la plus jeune partie, le roi des cauchemars fixa le puits de lumière. Un jour, lui aussi pourrait aller et venir librement comme aux temps des Ages Sombres. Et ce jour-là, son nom serait à nouveau connus de tous les enfants.

**oOoOoOo**

_Sors de ma tête !

Mim posa brusquement ses mains sur ses tempes, la voix de Pitch résonnant dans son esprit. Il lança un regard mauvais au roi des cauchemars. Dans une position identique à l'Homme de la lune, ses yeux brûlaient de colère. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la jeune esprit. Malgré les siècles passaient, c'était une blessure encore douloureuse. Il fixa Mim dans les yeux.

_J'en ai assez. Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi je suis là.

_Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt pourquoi tu t'es occupé d'Iris. Rétorqua Mim, impassible.

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

_Au contraire, je serais ravi de le savoir.

_Parce qu'elle était perdue ! S'exclama brusquement Pitch, énervé. Elle était perdue comme tous les esprits que tu crées et abandonne avec juste un misérable nom ! Elle n'avait pas un an en tant qu'immortelle quand je l'ai rencontré. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle était là, exactement comme Jack !

Le roi des cauchemars se stoppa après avoir mentionné l'esprit du fun. Il inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait presque eut le même comportement avec Jack qu'Iris. Il était même sure que si il l'avait rencontré à ses débuts d'immortel, il l'aurait pris lui aussi sous son aile. Pitch se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de continuer :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oui au début j'ai eu pitié de cette gamine qui, dès qu'elle a compris que je pouvais la voir, n'a cessé de me suivre pour ne pas être seule. J'avais beau tout faire pour qu'elle déguerpisse, elle revenait sans cesse. J'ai simplement finit par l'accepter.

_Elle est restée un mois avec toi. Fit Mim.

_Oui. Répondit Pitch sèchement. Et pendant un mois je lui aie apprit tout ce que _toi_, tu devrais enseigner à tes nouveaux esprits. Elle a appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce qu'elle devait savoir du monde spirituel et bien d'autres. Ensuite, elle est partit vivre sa vie.

_Mais elle a continué de revenir te voir.

_Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait encore vivante. Murmura le Croque-Mitaine. Si j'avais fait ce qu'il faut dès le départ, rien ne serait arrivé.

**oOoOoOo**

Les mois passèrent et la relation entre Pitch et Orion se développait de plus en plus. Orion passait le voir au moins trois fois par semaine, passant des nuits entières avec lui. Le Croque-Mitaine ne s'était pas douter des réels sentiments du Chasseur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'embrasse soudainement. Orion eut beaucoup de chance d'avoir de bon réflexe où sa tête aurait roulé sur le sol... Mais cela l'avait fait rire à un tel point que Pitch croyait qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour se moquer de lui. Orion l'avait rassuré en lui disant que sa réaction avait juste été adorable. Seulement, une ombre s'était installée dans leur relation. Il s'était rendu compte que des enfants avaient un comportement bizarre, comme vidé de leur innocence. Il en avait vite déduit qu'Orion était dans le coup. Celui-ci lui avait mentit la dernière fois sur le toit. Il avait besoin de lui en parler, de le faire stopper. C'est pour ça qu'il se dirigeait actuellement vers le manoir du Chasseur.

Mais alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, il entendit bruit étrange. C'était un cri d'animal, pareille à celui d'une chouette. Intrigué, le Croque-Mitaine s'approcha du bruit. Caché derrière un chêne, il comprit la source du problème. Une vieille femme se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle et ne semblait pas pouvoir en sortir. L'esprit plissa un peu les yeux, regardant plus attentivement le sol. C'était un mélange de sel et d'herbe. Mais les éléments étaient mélangés de telle manière que Pitch ne mit pas bientôt à comprendre. Un piège à sorcière. Cette époque regorgeait encore de fanatique prêt à bruler quiconque s'éloignerait du soit disant bon chemin. Pitch reporta son attention sur le hibou. Il avait peur mais pour la prisonnière. Sa maîtresse affichait une sérénité qui surprenait Pitch. N'importe quelle sorcière dans sa situation serait paniquée. Malgré sa curiosité, Pitch haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème.

_Pourquoi te caches-tu esprit ?

La voix pleine de calme de la sorcière le fit légèrement sursauter. Il ne pensait pas avoir été repéré. Le hiboux, posait sur une branche près du cercle, regarda dans sa direction. Pitch hésita entre partir et répondre.

_Allez ne soit pas timide, je ne vais te manger. Continua la sorcière avec un sourire.

Le Croque-Mitaine s'écarta du chêne, se dévoilant aux yeux de l'autre. Impérieux, il croisa les bras tout en s'avançant silencieusement.

_Coincée comme ça, tu ne feras en effet pas grand-chose.

La veille femme hocha lentement la tête, fixant le Croque-Mitaine.

_J'ai été distraite. Erreur de débutante.

_Tu vas mourir. Asséna Pitch sans expression apparente. Tu vas mourir et pourtant, tu n'as pas peur.

_Je n'ai pas peur car je veux te proposer un marché.

Cela fit rire sombrement Pitch. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, fixant la sorcière avec un amusement morbide. Il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui à cet instant. N'importe qui sauf son interlocutrice.

_Qui te fais croire que je vais accepter ta proposition, sorcière ?

_ Sais-tu qui je suis Pitch Black ? Fit-elle, ses yeux brillant dangereusement malgré son sourire. Je suis Yule Ouranos, la Sorcière Sans-Age.

_La fille de l'esprit du temps et d'une humaine... Murmura Pitch pour lui-même.

Dire que le Croque-Mitaine fut surprit était un bel euphémisme. Il avait suffisamment vécus pour connaître la réputation de Yule. Cela avait fait le tour du monde spirituel qu'une humaine avait donnée naissance à l'enfant d'un esprit. Pitch fixa Yule avec un nouvel œil. La sorcière hocha la tête, ravis d'avoir enfin la pleine attention du roi des cauchemars.

_Si tu m'aides, je t'accorderais un service. Il n'aura pas de date limite et pourra être utilisé à n'importe quel moment. Cela pourra être aussi bien un sort qu'une information. Vois-tu, j'ai beau ne pas avoir peur, la perspective de finir brûler ne m'enchante pas.

Le roi des cauchemars considéra la proposition pendant quelques minutes. Mais c'était une occasion qui ne se représenterait pas. Yule était une puissante sorcière et il pourrait avoir besoin d'elle un jour. Pitch hocha la tête et la vieille femme sourit.

_Efface un bout du cercle et je pourrais sortir.

L'esprit s'exécuta, effaçant les traces de sel et d'herbe avec la pointe de sa chaussure. Yule fut libre en quelques secondes de ce piège si simple mais pourtant si mortelle. Sa besace remplit de racines et de feuilles sous le bras, elle inclina la tête vers le roi des cauchemars.

_Je te remercie de ne pas avoir abandonné une pauvre vieille femme à son sort.

_J'agis seulement dans mon propre intérêt. Rectifia Pitch avec un petit sourire carnassier.

La sorcière haussa les épaules en continuant de sourire. Elle commença à partir avant de tourner la tête vers le Croque-Mitaine :

__Pitch, tu vas rencontrer la personne qui t'aimeras vraiment._

Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux et se tourna pour stopper Yule. Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Le Croque Mitaine soupira lourdement avant de reprendre sa route. Il savait que les prédictions de la sorcière étaient toujours justes. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la nouvelle d'être... Perturbante. Il devait donc rencontrer la personne qui l'aimerait vraiment ? Le regard de Pitch s'assombrit alors qu'il marchait vers le manoir d'Orion. Si la prédiction de Yule était vrai, alors le Chasseur n'était pas la personne concernait. Un sentiment insidieux de méfiance lui vrilla l'estomac. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment...

Un mouvement dans un buisson attira son attention. Pitch plissa les yeux et parvint à reconnaître l'un des familiers d'Orion. L'animal semblait en chasse ce qui signifiait que le blond n'était pas loin. Intrigué, le roi des cauchemars lui suivit discrètement en passant par les ombres. Quand il aperçut Orion, Pitch resta tapi dans les ténèbres un peu plus loin. Il vit le Chasseur perché sur une branche, visant quelque chose de son arc. Le brun écarquilla des yeux en voyant qu'il visait un enfant. Un garçon n'ayant pas plus de dix ans qui ramassait du bois. Le roi des cauchemars serra les poings, comprenant les attentions du Chasseur. Tous ses doutes étaient confirmés. Orion s'apprêtait à tirer quand quelque chose lui saisit brusquement le pied. Il voulut se débattre mais fut projeté par terre sans ménagement. Il se retourna brusquement, son loup déjà prêt à bondir sur l'intrus. Mais quand il vit Pitch, il cessa totalement de bouger, les yeux écarquillés.

Un silence prit place entre les deux esprits, ignorant totalement l'enfant un peu plus loin.

_Tu es en colère après moi ? Finit par demander Orion d'une voix rauque.

Devant l'air impassible de Pitch, le Chasseur baissa un peu la tête.

_L'énergie des enfants est justement tellement... Tentatrice. Elle me rend plus puissant, bien plus que celle des autres esprits !

Pitch tourna la tête vers l'enfant qui piquait désormais des framboises dans un buisson. Puis, il regarda à nouveau Orion, l'air sévère.

_Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire ça. Tout ce que tu vas gagner est d'attirer l'attention des Gardiens sur toi.

_Je ne le fais pas assez pour qu'ils s'en préoccupent.

_Mais moi je pourrais t'arrêter. Contra le roi des cauchemars, les ombres crépitant autours de lui, prouvant qu'il ne mentait pas.

Le Chasseur serra les poings et le loup se mit à gronder.

_Tu vas le faire ?

Pitch le fixa un si long moment qu'Orion en devint mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha lentement, semblant glisser sur le sol. Le Chasseur ne fit aucun mouvement, non sans s'attendre à une éventuelle attaque. Le brun s'arrêta juste devant lui avant de soupirer doucement. Son mauvais pressentiment se fit plus persistant alors qu'il décidait pour la première fois de sa vie d'ignorer son instinct.

_Je ne le ferais pas. Mais pour ça, tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Orion fut surpris mais une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête tout en se détendant légèrement.

_Je te le promet.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pitch, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. Mais le brun le stoppa à la dernière minute, posant son indexe sur les lèvres du blond.

_N'oublie pas, c'est la seule chance que je te donne. Rappela-t-il sérieusement. Brise la et tu le pairas.

Orion renouvela sa promesse et fut enfin autorisé à embrasser le roi des cauchemars. Avant de fermer les yeux, il aperçut l'enfant repartir avec un paquet de bois dans les bras. Pitch ne le savait pas mais il venait de sauver la vie de l'enfant qui deviendra un jour Jack Frost.

**OooOoOo**

Mim eut juste le temps d'éviter l'attaque de Pitch. Bien que faible, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Il leva la main droite et la lame d'ombre qui se dirigeait vers le mur disparut, comme aspirée par le néant. Pitch croisa les bras avant de fixer son interlocuteur, fatigué.

_Tu n'as aucun respect pour la vie privé.

_De toute façon, je suis déjà au courant pour la plus part des choses. Répondit Mim. Comme par exemple ce qui s'est passé le jour de Noël où tu as porté pour la première fois ta robe.

_Attend... Ne me dis pas que tu as vu ça...

Le sourire de cheshire de l'Homme de la lune fut le plus éloquent des discours. Le Croque-Mitaine sentit ses joues le brûler presque instantanément. C'était terriblement embarrassant d'apprendre que la personne qu'on détestait le plus était au courant de ce genre de chose. L'homme de la Lune n'était qu'un voyeur... Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, amusé.

_Et tu as rencontré la personne dont parlait Yule ?

Pitch ne répondit pas, s'étant déjà fait à l'idée que la sorcière se soit trompée. Mim continua de le regarder avec un sourire. Contrairement à Pitch, il connaissait la vérité. Puis, il soupira doucement. Les souvenirs douloureux allaient commencer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse toucher à nouveau la sphère, la voix de Pitch l'arrêta.

_Est-ce que... Iris plaisantait cette fois-là ?

Il n'ignorait pas que l'Homme de la Lune savait ce que faisaient ses immortels quand ils passaient sous son regard. D'abord surpris, Mim finit par comprendre et répondit gentiment :

_J'ai crus que les yeux de Bunny allaient sortir de leurs orbites ce jour-là.

_Gamine stupide. Murmura Pitch en serrant les poings, refoulant au plus profond de lui sa tristesse.

**OooOoOo**

Quelques mois c'étaient passés depuis la promesse d'Orion. Le Croque-Mitaine n'avait vu qu'Iris deux fois, ne voulant pas qu'elle tombe sur le Chasseur. De son côté, Orion semblait avoir tenu sa promesse, rassurant peu à peu Pitch. Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec le blond ce soir. Mais une fois hors de son repère, un détaille attira son attention vers la lune.

Pitch leva la tête vers le ciel, intrigué de voir un arc-en-ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Iris en dessinait pendant la nuit mais cela restait rare. Pitch décida de passer la voir avant d'aller à son rendez-vous. Voyageant dans les ombres, il gagna rapidement l'endroit où Iris avait atterrit. Mais une fois hors de l'ombre, il fut surpris par l'odeur de peur qui régnait. Il tourna la tête vers cette odeur si délicieuse avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Iris était allongée sur le dos, les mains posées sur la plaie ensanglantée qui barrait sa poitrine en travers. Sans réfléchir, Pitch se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait pas accordé un regard à l'infortuné esprit. Pire, il aurait même stimulé sa peur pour s'en nourrir. Mais c'était Iris. La gamine trop franche pour son bien qui avait la phobie des serpents.

La plus jeune ouvrit lentement les yeux en grimaçant de douleur. Son regard mit du temps à se focaliser sur Pitch. Celui-ci, malgré son visage neutre, était désespéré par l'importance de la blessure. Iris allait mourir et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

_Pitch...

_Qui t'as fait ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme alors qu'intérieurement, il mourrait d'envie de trouver le meurtrier d'Iris pour lui arracher la tête.

_Un esprit maléfique, il...

La plus jeune se mit à tousser et du sang coula le long de ses lèvres. D'une main tremblante, elle s'essuya plus ou moins la bouche avant de reprendre.

_Pitch, il faut que tu préviennes les Gardiens.

Le roi des cauchemars lui jeta un regard surpris. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, Iris lui saisit le bras. Ses yeux brûlaient de détermination, semblant encore plein d'une vie qui s'obstinait à vouloir la quitter. Cela surprit Pitch qui referma la bouche pour l'écouter.

_L'esprit qui m'a attaqué s'en prend aux enfants. Ses flèches les vides de leurs énergies. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai essayé de m'interposer mais je n'étais pas assez forte. Son nom est le Chasseur...

Le Croque-Mitaine eut l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Orion n'avait pas cessé de s'en prendre aux enfants malgré sa promesse. Il avait même blessé mortellement Iris. Cette nuit-là, Pitch sut qu'il allait perdre les deux seules personnes à avoir compté pour lui depuis des millénaires. Sentant la poigne sur son bras se relâcher doucement, il reporta son attention sur l'esprit arc-en-ciel. L'éclat dans ses yeux était toujours présent mais son corps l'a lâchait.

_Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Gardiens mais il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête. Chuchota Iris en tentant de garder les paupières ouvertes.

Pitch inspira profondément avant de prendre la main de la mourante dans les siennes. Iris parut un peu surprise par le contact, Pitch n'ayant jamais vraiment apprécié les interactions physiques.

_Je te promet qu'il ne nuira plus. Dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

Cela fit sourire Iris alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers la lune. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait de la douceur émaner de ses rayons. Peut-être que l'Homme de la Lune avait pitié de ses esprits en fin de vie. Iris ne sentit pas les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

_Je vais mourir, hein ?

La question était purement rhétorique et Pitch se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa main.

_J'ai peur...

_Je sais. Fit le plus vieux qui, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance en tant que Croque-Mitaine, utilisa sa maîtrise de la peur pour contrôler celle d'Iris.

_Pitch ?

_Chuut... Souffla doucement le Croque-Mitaine comme un père l'aurait fait pour rassurer son enfant.

La jeune esprit sentit alors comme une douce chaleur se propager dans son cœur. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, comme si elle allait simplement s'endormir et se réveiller le lendemain. Cette sensation trompeuse pouvait être cruelle à bien y réfléchir mais elle s'en moquait. Iris était même heureuse que Pitch le fasse et soit là pour elle en cet instant. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit mais elle le considérait un peu comme son père. Iris ferma les yeux et son souffle se fit de plus en plus lent. Oui elle avait peur mais elle n'était pas seule. Pitch était là et son départ lui semblait déjà un peu moins effrayant.

La main d'Iris devient pareille à celle d'une poupée de chiffon. Le roi des cauchemars ferma les yeux quand l'esprit arc-en-ciel se mit à disparaître en une myriade d'étincelle lumineuse. Il reste plusieurs minutes sans bouger, luttant contre la sensation de vide qui venait de se créer dans sa poitrine. Mais la douleur de la perte était toujours aussi lancinante. Pitch se laissa submerger par la colère. Il se leva presque d'un bond, les ombres crépitant autours de lui. Il utilisa sa capacité à se téléporter pour se rendre en un éclair au lieu de rendez-vous. Orion se trouvait sur un terrain de foot sans aucun loup à ses côtés, l'attendant. Quand il vit Pitch, il fut intrigué par son attitude..

_ Pitch ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est les Gardiens ou...

Le roi des cauchemars attaqua sans sommation. Orion ne garda sa tête que par une chance extraordinaire. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, choqué. Il repoussa Pitch avant de faire un bond en arrière. Orion attrapa son couteau, sachant que son arc serait inutile dans cette situation

_Pitch, pourquoi tu m'attaques ? !

_Pourquoi ?

La colère du Croque-Mitaine s'enflamma. Une véritable vague d'ombre s'abattit sur le Chasseur, manquant de le noyer. Persistantes et collantes, elles souhaitent le broyer comme une vulgaire brindille. Orion ne parvint à s'en libérer que grâce à l'énergie des enfants qu'il avait consommés récemment. Sans ce surplus d'énergie, cette attaque lui aurait été fatale. Orion siffla et Pitch dû esquiver l'attaque d'un loup. Fenrir tenta de lui attraper la cheville mais il le repoussa d'un violant coup de pied. Le familier couina de douleur et revint vers son maître. Crispant le poing sur le manche de sa faux, Pitch souffla dangereusement.

_Tu m'avais promis de ne plus t'en prendre aux enfants.

_Et c'est le cas...

_Ne me ment pas !

Plusieurs cauchemars se jetèrent sur le Chasseur. Celui-ci fit réussit à les esquiver ou les faire disparaître de justesse. Pitch ne s'était jamais battus pleinement contre lui. Là, il se rendait compte à quel point il faisait difficilement le poids contre Pitch Il décocha une salve de flèches et l'une d'elle parvint à se ficher dans la cuisse gauche du brun. Le roi des cauchemars retint une grimace de douleur avant d'ôter la flèche. Les ombres se lièrent instantanément autours de la blessure, coupant l'afflux de sang. Il leva la tête et vit qu'Orion en avait profité pour reculer à bonne distance.

_Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir rompue ma promesse mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre dans cet état-là. S'exclama le Chasseur presque désespéré par la tournure des choses.

_Si car c'est la seule et unique chose que je t'ai demandé après toutes ses années. Fit sombrement le plus vieux. Tu as trahis ma confiance et tu l'as tué...

Il avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase si bien qu'Orion crus avoir mal entendu. Il fixa Pitch, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Puis, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant comprendre :

_Tué ? L'esprit qu'à interféré dans ma chasse toute à l'heure ?

Pitch lui jeta un regard noir, comprenant mieux ce qui c'était passé. Le Chasseur lui, ne comprit pas. Il croyait que Pitch n'avait personne d'autre que lui dans sa vie. Il pensa, à tort, que Pitch était tombée sur la fille de toute à l'heure alors qu'elle agonisait. Orion fit donc une erreur monumentale.

_Elle a voulu protéger un gamin alors qu'il ne la voyait même pas. Complètement stupide... Enfin, à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà manger des pissenlits par la racine.

Orion écarquilla les yeux quand son loup fut transpercé par les ombres. Le familier poussa un hurlement d'agonie. Le Chasseur voulu se précipiter vers lui, momentanément distrait. C'est pour ça qu'il fut percuté de plein fouet par l'attaque de Pitch. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rétablir que la lame de la faux s'enfonça profondément dans son torse. Il laissa échapper un râle de surprise et de douleur. Orion chercha à respirer, ses mains se serrant convulsivement sur la lame du roi des cauchemars. Celui-ci était aussi impassible qu'une statue. C'était comme s'il était sorti de son corps, n'étant plus que simple spectateur. Il retira la lame un peu plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, laissant Orion tomber sur le sol. Celui-ci posa prudemment sa main sur sa blessure.

_Pitch... Marmonna-t-il.

_Je te l'avais dit non ? Tu n'avais qu'une seule chance. Répondit froidement le Croque-Mitaine.

Orion voulu répondre mais il écarquilla brièvement les yeux en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue du brun. Il n'aurait jamais crus voir Pitch pleurer un jour. Alors le Chasseur ferma les yeux, se laissant disparaître. Laissant croire à sa mort, il réapparut cependant dans son manoir, là où se trouvait son cœur. Chaque fois qu'il était censé mourir, il retournait à l'endroit où se trouvait son organe vitale. Il allait mettre beaucoup de temps à se remettre de cette blessure. Mais Orion se promit qu'un jour, il reviendrait détruire les Gardiens et récupérer Pitch, peu importe la manière.

C'est ainsi que cette nuit là, le Croque-Mitaine perdit les deux seules personnes qui avaient contenté pour lui.

**OooOoOo**

La sphère disparut des mains de Mim. Il avait fait le tour des souvenirs du Croque-Mitaine et pouvait désormais le renvoyer sur terre. L'homme de la lune regarda Pitch et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Les jambes repliaient contre sa poitrine, il avait posé son front contre ses genoux et les entouraient de ses bras. Il semblait tellement… _Vulnérable_. Revivre l'une des périodes les plus dures de sa vie d'immortelle avait été éprouvante. Mim s'approcha lentement du canapé, s'arrêtant juste en face du Croque-Mitaine.

_Pitch ? Fit-il d'un ton étonnamment concerné.

_J'aurais pu empêcher la mort d'Iris. Répondit le brun d'une voix rauque. J'ai eu plusieurs occasions de tuer le Chasseur et je ne l'ai pas fait.

_Tu l'aimais.

_L'amour rend stupide.

Le roi des cauchemars éclata ensuite d'un rire sans joie avant de légèrement relever la tête pour regarder Mim. Ses yeux d'ambre semblaient éteints.

_Je ne veux pas retourner sur Terre.

L'esprit de la lune écarquilla les yeux surpris. Le brun eut un petit sourire avant de poser son menton sur son genou.

_Je perds sans cesse le peu de chose qui prennent de l'importance pour moi et j'en ai assez.

_Tu oublies Jack.

_Justement... Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il finisse comme Iris.

Soupirant doucement, Mim se mit à genoux devant Pitch. Le roi des cauchemars haussa un sourcil, étonné que l'autre prenne une apparente position de faiblesse.

_Si je t'ai ramené, c'est pour Jack. Commença l'Homme de la lune d'une voix calme. Cela m'a pris quatre mois pour te récupérer. Pendant tout ce temps, tu n'imagines pas combien de fois il a pleuré depuis ta mort. Il ne cesse prier tous les soirs pour que tu sois en vie malgré ce que les autres lui disent.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda le roi des cauchemars, sincèrement surpris par la détresse du plus jeune.

_Il t'aime Pitch.

Surpris, Pitch regarda son interlocuteur, ne voulant pas le croire. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

_Quatre mois ?

_C'est la première fois que je tentais de ramener un esprit de la mort. S'expliqua Mim. Je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite.

_Et il continu de pleurer ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Il t'aime ? ». Fit ironiquement l'Homme de la lune en haussant les épaules. Ce que le Croque-Mitaine pouvait être bouché parfois !

Pitch resta silencieux, pesant longuement le pour ou le contre. D'un côté, il voulait profiter d'un repos qu'il était en droit de mériter. N'avoir que la vengeance pour but dans la vie ne lui était plus suffisant, il voulait autre chose. Une famille. Mais il avait aussi peur de tout perdre à nouveau. Seulement, c'était le risque de la vie. Il regarda l'Homme de la lune avec méfiance.

_Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à faire ça ? Tu n'as jamais parlé à Jack en trois cent ans et maintenant tu voudrais me ramener à lui pour qu'il cesse d'être triste. Tu n'es pas aussi altruiste que ça.

Mim resta silencieux quelques minutes avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

_Je me dis que, si le petit Frost arrive à gagner ton cœur, tu cesseras de vouloir détruire les Gardiens dès que tu en as l'occasion.

_Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur...

_Et c'est toi qui me dis ça Fit Mim en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, il tendit la main à Pitch qui la fixa un long moment. Il finit par la prendre, sa peau grise faisant un constat frappant avec celle incroyablement pâle de l'autre esprit. Pitch avait pris sa décision et espérait ne pas le regretter. Il sentit un courant d'air glacé parcourir son corps alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le roi des cauchemars venait de disparaître du royaume de l'Homme de la Lune.

Celui-ci soupira doucement avant de porter son regard sur la terre, vérifiant que Pitch était bien arrivé. Seulement, il écarquilla les yeux avant de porter sa main à sa bouche, dissimulant un « oups... ». Oui, Pitch était revenu dans le monde spirituel. Sauf qu'il y avait un tout petit problème... Malgré lui, Mim ne put s'empêcher de ricaner tant la situation était amusante.

_Il va encore plus me détester maintenant.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour la route ! A bientôt pour la suite, See you again ! ^^


	9. Epouse moi

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude.

**Note:** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours un grand plaisir. Je sais que c'est un peu tard ( vu que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre) mais j'ai pris une béta ! ( ou du moins, j'ai saoulé une amie pour qu'elle me corrige U_U) Donc un grand merci à **Ywëna** ! Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta :** MWAHAHAHA, je suis BÊTA, c'est mon heure de gloire ! Oui, oui, j'ai eu l'insigne honneur de lire ce chapitre en avant-première… Je veux dire, hum, de le corriger, dans l'espoir que tout ça se termine par un vrai bisou entre la grande asperge et l'autre ébouriffé kawaii. Amen.

* * *

Jack se tenait bien droit pour la première fois de sa vie. Il portait un superbe costume blanc que lui a trouvé Nord avec une rose bleue à la boutonnière. Son bâton était contre un mur un peu plus loin, n'étant pas utile dans une telle situation. Nerveusement, Jack s'humecta la lèvre inférieure. La situation était tellement solennelle qu'il en était mal à l'aise. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, regardant Nord. Le Père Noël s'était autoproclamé prêtre pour le mariage. Il portait un costume noir et un livre en main. Le plus vieux lui avait expliqué qu'il contenait tous les usages pour ce genre de cérémonie. Jack soupira discrètement.

Cela faisait quatre mois depuis la disparition de Pitch et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Il continuait de pleurer quand il était totalement seul. Il était resté deux semaines sans voir aucun des Gardiens.

Et pourtant, il était là.

Il vit Bunny bouger à côté de lui. Voir le Lapin de Pâques porter une veste de costume et un nœud de papillon lui avait provoqué son premier vrai fou-rire en quatre mois. Jack s'était longuement moqué de lui jusqu'à ce que Sable empêche Bunny de lui faire manger son boomerang. Par les oreilles. Après tout, le Lapin de Pâques ne supportait toujours pas l'idée que Fée ait put choisir l'esprit du fun… Jack regarda à nouveau vaguement autours de lui. Il aurait tellement aimé être ici avec Pitch...

Jack fut distrait de ses pensées quand les petits lutins se mirent à jouer de la musique. On reconnaissait assez bien la marche nuptiale malgré quelques fausses notes. Tous les Gardiens regardèrent vers la porte où la mariée venait de faire son entrée.

Jack fixa Fée remonter l'allée sous les pépiements de ses petites fées. Quelques-unes avaient eu le droit d'accompagner leur reine à son mariage. Baby Tooth voleta même jusqu'à Jack pour le saluer. L'esprit du fun lui sourit, oubliant momentanément son stress. La Gardienne portait une robe bustier ayant la couleur exacte de ses plumes. Le dos du vêtement permettait à ses ailes de sortir. Mais celles-ci étaient repliées dans son dos alors qu'elle avançait. Fée ressemblait presque à une ballerine. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante. Quand elle se rapprocha, Jack vit qu'elle portait un collier et des bracelets d'or. Elle tenait également un bouquet de fleur blanche et son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui était sûrement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

L'esprit du fun retint légèrement son souffle quand elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux et se plaça à ses côtés. Jack lui fit quand même un clin d'œil avant que Fée ne se tourne légèrement sur la gauche. Ne tenant plus que son bouquet dans une main, elle prit délicatement la patte de Bunny dans la sienne. Malgré lui, le Lapin de Pâques rougit.

Cela tira un sourire à Jack qui fixa le couple avec une pointe d'amusement. Fée lui avait demandé d'être son témoin, espérant ainsi changer les idées du plus jeune. Le Lapin de Pâques avait protesté en disant que Jack n'était pas fait pour ce genre de responsabilité. Il lui avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois de ne surtout pas faire de bêtise comme perdre les bagues. Seulement, Fée avait assuré que le plus jeune en était capable. Bunny avait finit par abdiquer et demander à Sable d'être son témoin.

Malgré la gentillesse du geste, cela avait intérieurement attristé Jack. Être le témoin de la Gardienne le renvoyait à son inévitable futur mariage. L'esprit du fun n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec quelqu'un. Le souvenir de Pitch était encore bien trop présent. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait réalisé dès que le roi des cauchemars l'avait embrassé avant de mourir. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait hésité à venir au mariage de ses deux amis. Cela le ramenait à la perte encore trop douloureuse du brun. La voix de Nord le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait commencé à lire son épais livre de cuir bleu. De leurs côtés, Bunny et Fée se regardaient amoureusement dans les yeux.

Après la mort du Chasseur, Bunny s'était rendu compte à quel point les choses pouvaient se terminer sans prévenir. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Fée sans avoir pus lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Bunny avait donc décidé de passer plus de temps avec la Gardienne. Leur relation déja ambiguë avant toute cette histoire avait commencé à évolué vers quelque chose de plus tendre et amoureux. Puis la semaine dernière, le Lapin de Pâques s'était jeté à l'eau. Un peu timidement, il lui avait offert un œuf bleue pale avec des motifs de fleurs blanche. D'abord surprise, Fée avait accepté le cadeau avec un sourire. Mais quand elle avait comprit que c'était un écrin, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Paniqué, Bunny croyait avoir fait quelque chose de mal et se maudissait intérieurement. La Gardienne lui sauta soudain au cou avant de l'embrasser. C'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ces joues. Le mariage fut rapidement fixé, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire ça uniquement entre eux. A cause de leur travaille, aucun n'avait réellement d'ami avec qui partagé la festivité.

_Maintenant, vous allez vous passez les alliances.

Bunny se tourna vers Jack, tendant la main pour récupérer le coffret. Jack plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper l'écrin. Tout se passait absolument bien, rien ne viendrait troubler ce mariage et... Et merde.

_Jack ? Fit Fée en voyant l'esprit du fun fouillait frénétiquement dans les poches de son costume.

_Juste une petite seconde.

_Me dis pas que tu as oubliés les alliances. Gronda Bunny.

_Mais j'étais sure de les avoir quand je suis partis de mon lac !

Sable pouffa discrètement alors que Nord ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bunny le foudroya du regard et si Fée ne lui avait pas tenue la main, il serait allé faire sa fête à Frost.

_Elles sont peut être tombée de ta poche quand tu as fait le trajet.

_Je l'aurais sentit si c'était le cas, non ?

_Jack, je vais te tuer ! S'écria le Lapin de Pâques.

L'esprit du fun leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un sourire d'excuse à la Gardienne. Il s'en voulait bien plus pour Fée que pour Bunny. La femme colibri secoua doucement la tête tout en lui rendant son sourire. Elle savait que Jack était un peu distrait depuis quatre mois. Et puis, ses alliances ne devaient pas être bien loin. L'esprit du fun eut soudain une idée. Il s'approcha des deux esprits avant de crées de alliances de glace. Il prit le temps de les ciseler délicatement avant de les tendres à Bunny.

_Prenez celles-là en attendant que je retrouve les autres.

_Mouais... Fit Bunny en examinant les alliances. Tu t'en tire pour cette fois.

_Bien, alors reprenons la cérémonie. Conclus Nord tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Jack.

Bunny passa la bague à Fée qui frissonna légèrement au contact du froid. Elle fit ensuite de même à son futur époux. Nord continua de parler jusqu'à arriver à la fameuse phrase :

_Tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Bunny se pencha un peu vers Fée avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le contact ne dura pas bien longtemps mais Jack dû détourner les yeux. Ce genre de scène lui crevait le cœur même s'il était heureux pour ses amis. Il applaudit presque machinalement avec Sable quand Nord les déclara maris et femme. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Bunny s'approcha de Jack.

_Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à me retrouver ces alliances.

_Promis, je m'y met dès aujourd'hui. Jura le plus jeune d'une voix absente.

Fée posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack avant de lui sourire.

_Mais d'abord, nous allons manger le gâteau.

La Gardienne, plus que les autres, avaient bien compris à quel point la mort de Pitch pesait à Jack. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle essayait de le réconforté. Mais entre les préparatifs du mariage et son travail, elle n'avait été très libre ses derniers temps. Jack lança un regard reconnaissant à Fée tout en se promettant d'au moins récupérer les alliances pour elle.

Les Gardiens se dirigeait vers l'énorme gâteaux qui trônait sur une table dans un coin de la pièce quand des yétis débarquèrent. Nord posa ses mains sur ses hanches en grommelant.

_Je vous ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer !

L'un des yétis, Phil, s'approcha du petit groupe en grognant. Nord plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre les babillages de Phil.

_Quelqu'un est apparu d'un coup devant les portes ?

Le Yéti hocha vivement la tête alors qu'un de ses compères s'avançait à son tour. Les yeux de Nord s'agrandirent quand il le vit tenir quelqu'un d'inconscient dans ses bras. Le Père Noël s'approcha alors que ses amis arrivaient derrière lui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un esprit s'échouait devant les portes de l'Atelier sans raison.

_Qui est-ce ? Fit Bunny en s'approchant.

Nord prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, n'étant pas totalement sur de lui.

_Vous n'allez pas le croire... On dirait Pitch !

_Quoi ? S'écria Jack en courant jusqu'au yéti.

Il bouscula presque Nord pour mieux voir la personne que tenait l'être poilu. On aurait dit Pitch sous une forme adolescente. Il devait avoir environ quinze ans et être un peu plus petit que l'esprit du fun. La tunique était bien trop grande et ressemblait plus à un drap noir jeté sur l'adolescent. Jack pouvait voir presque tout le torse du brun. Il cacha plus ou moins son rugissement alors qu'il se tournait vers les Gardiens.

_Vous croyez que c'est lui ?

_Il lui ressemble en tout cas. Dit Fée après avoir examiné attentivement l'adolescent.

_Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et pourquoi il serait comme ça ? Répliqua Bunny.

Sable attira leur attention en dessinant successivement Pitch puis la lune.

_Tu crois que l'Homme de la Lune aurait fait ça ? Demanda Fée.

Le Marchand de Sable hocha la tête tout en faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas sure. Malgré ses siècles d'existence, il n'avait jamais vu un esprit revenir de la mort. Disparaître par manque de croyance était différent de la mort infligé par un autre. Jack, lui, s'en moquait complètement. Si c'était bien Pitch en face de lui alors peu importe comment il était revenu !

Nord finit par prendre une décision et leur demanda de transporter Pitch dans une chambre.

_Et si c'est pas lui ? Fit Bunny.

_On aura tout le temps de lui demander quand il se réveillera.

_Jack ? Où tu vas ? Demanda Fée en voyant le plus jeune partir à la suite des yétis.

_Je veux savoir si c'est vraiment Pitch.

L'espoir était tellement palpable dans sa voix que les autres le laissèrent faire. Le gardien du fun rattrapa les yétis dans le couloir des chambres. Celui qui tenait l'adolescent le déposa avec une douceur étonnante sur le matelas. Jack en profita pour examiner plus attentivement le brun. Il était persuadé que c'était Pitch. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui comme une certitude indéfinissable. L'esprit du fun attrapa une chaise et s'essaya en face du lit. Il se passa une demi-heure pendant laquelle il fut perdu dans ses pensées. Si jamais c'était bien le Croque-Mitaine, il ne saurait pas par où commencer. Il avait envie de lui dire tellement de chose que les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit…

_Jack... ?

La respiration de l'esprit du fun se bloqua dans sa gorge. C'était la voix de Pitch. Elle était plus jeune, plus adolescente, mais c'était bien la sienne. Il regarda l'adolescent, se perdant dans ses yeux d'ambres encore ensommeillés. Jack sentit ses larmes couler malgré lui. Il les essuya vainement d'un revers de manche avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

_Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste. Souffla l'esprit du fun alors qu'il se penchait vers Pitch.

Encore fatigué par son retour, celui-ci fixa Jack sans réellement comprendre. Il ne s'était même pas encore rendu compte que son corps n'était pas le même. Le roi des cauchemars se racla un peu la gorge.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Jack sourit et retint un petit sanglot. Prenant appuis sur son bras droit, il approcha son visage de Pitch avant de murmurer.

_Parce que je suis heureux de te revoir imbécile.

Il embrassa chastement Pitch, ayant soudain peur que le plus vieux disparaisse soudain. D'abord surpris, le roi des cauchemars répondit au baiser, passant lentement un bras autours de la nuque de l'esprit du fun. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi son bras était-il nu ? Où était passé sa manche ? Cassant le baiser, Pitch repoussa un peu Jack avant d'écarquiller les yeux. L'esprit du fun eut un petit sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur sur le lit.

_Les yétis t'ont retrouvé comme ça.

_Je vais tuer l'Homme de la lune. Murmura très sérieusement Pitch.

_C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

_Il devait me renvoyer sur Terre. Soupira le roi des cauchemars. Mais il est incapable de faire les choses bien du début à la fin !

_C'est pas si grave, non ?

_Pas si grave ? Répéta Pitch en se redressant, outré. Je suis le roi des cauchemars, comment veux-tu que je fasse correctement mon travail avec l'apparence d'un adolescent ?

_Prince. Répondit Jack avec un sourire.

_Pardon ?

_Actuellement, tu as plus l'apparence d'un prince que d'un roi.

_ Je vais te tuer Frost. Siffla Pitch qui n'appréciait pas du tout la plaisanterie.

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait pour l'attraper, il fut stoppé par le brusque rougissement du plus jeune. Pitch pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Jack détourna les yeux, commençant à avoir un peu trop chaud à son goût. Il voulut répondre au plus vieux mais fut couper par le bruit de la porte ouverte sans ménagement. Le reste des Gardiens pénétrèrent dans la chambre, voulant vérifier que c'était bien Pitch. Celui-ci croisa les bras en grommelant, n'ayant pas très envie de les voir. Seulement, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Bunny cacha promptement les yeux de Fée tandis que Nord éclatait de rire. Le roi des cauchemars songea vaguement que les Gardiens étaient devenus tous dingue quand Sable attira son attention.

__Pitch ?_

_Hum ?

__Pourrais-tu te rhabiller ?_

L'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de baisser la tête. Ses joues devinrent écarlate alors qu'il s'enveloppait rapidement dans sa tunique désormais bien trop grande pour lui. Il tourna la tête vers Jack qui venait juste de cesser de rougir.

_Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?

_J'ai pas eu le temps !

_T'as pas intérêt à rejouer les exhibitionnistes devant ma femme ! S'exclama Bunny alors qu'il ôtait ses pattes. Celle-ci dissimula au mieux sa moue. Pourquoi l'empêchait-on toujours de voir des choses _intéressantes _?

Pitch reporta son attention sur le Lapin de Pâques en haussant un sourcil.

_Vous vous êtes mariés ?

_Il y a peine une heure. Répondit la Gardienne.

_Un lapin et un colibri… J'ai hâte de voir votre progéniture. Répondit ironiquement le Croque-Mitaine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? Menaça Bunny en se rapprochant de Pitch.

Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, faignant d'être trop occupé à rajuster sa tunique. Il finit par abandonner en soupirant et ferma brièvement les yeux. Ses vêtements se modifièrent, le laissant avec un simple pantalon noir et un tee-shirt à manche longue de la même couleur. Habillé ainsi, il faisait encore plus adolescent. Pitch se leva avant de fixer les Gardiens.

_Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie mais j'ai un travail à faire. Quatre mois sans Croque-Mitaine ont dû augmenter le nombre de mort des enfants, n'est –ce pas ?

_Comment es-tu déjà au courant ? Fit Nord, intrigué.

_Sans cauchemars ni peur, ses gamins sont complètements imprudents. Répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers un coin d'ombre.

_Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense mais tu es une sorte de Gardien, non ?

Plusieurs paires d'yeux fixèrent Jack comme si il avait dit la plus grosse stupidité de sa vie. L'esprit du fun ne se dépatit pas de son sourire alors qu'il s'approchait de Pitch. Il tapota l'épaule du roi des cauchemars, savourant intérieurement le fait d'être désormais un peu plus grand que Pitch. Celui-ci lui lança un regard assassin et écarta le bras de Jack.

_Je ne suis pas un Gardien.

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Ajouta Bunny alors que les autres hochaient la tête.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'appuyer contre son bâton.

_Ah oui ? C'est pourtant lui qui empêchent les enfants de se tuer bêtement.

_Peut-être mais son comportement n'a jamais été celui d'un Gardien. Répondit Nord.

_Ben y a un début à tout !

Pitch fixa Jack, surpris. Le plus jeune lui avait promis de parler en sa faveur auprès des Gardiens mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait réellement. Honnêtement, avec tous ses événements, il croyait que Jack aurait oublié. Pitch croisa les bras en secouant la tête.

_Je ne veux pas être l'un d'entre vous. Laissez-moi juste faire mon travail et j'envisagerais peut-être la possibilité de ne pas vous détruire quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les Gardiens se consultèrent du regard. Nord finit par prendre la parole.

_Au vu des récents événements, se seraient hypocrite de notre part de ne pas te laisser agir en tant que Croque-Mitaine.

_Mais n'en profite pas pour dépasser les limites !

_On reste diplomatique Bunny. Fit Fée avec un sourire tout en posant sa main sur le bras de son mari.

Cela calma rapidement le Lapin de Pâques et Pitch nota mentalement que Fée serait sûrement capable de mener son mari par le bout du museau si elle le voulait. Ravis de la tournure des événements, Jack attrapa gentiment le bras du brun qui s'apprêtait à disparaître. Pitch lui lança un regard interrogateur et l'esprit du fun s'expliqua.

_Je viens avec toi pour ta tournée.

_Pas si vite Frost ! S'exclama soudain Bunny en agrippant Jack par la capuche et en le traînant loin du brun.

L'esprit du fun se débattit dans tous les sens mais le Lapin de Pâques n'était pas décidé à le lâcher.

_Bunny ! Lâche moi !

_Tu dois retrouver nos alliances, tu te souviens ? Tu l'a promis à Fée !

_Mais… Je peux pas le faire plus tard ?

_Désolé Jack, mais une promesse est une promesse. Répondit la Gardienne, amusé.

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard signifiant « traîtresse ! » et tourna la tête vers Pitch. Aucune aide envisageable de ce côté, le roi des cauchemars étant lui aussi amusé par la situation. Vaincus, il se laissa traîner hors de la chambre par le Lapin de Pâques. Les autres Gardiens les suivirent à l'exception de Sable qui flasha plusieurs symboles à l'adresse de Pitch.

__Tu vas rester sous cette apparence éternellement ?_

_J'espère que non. Répondit le brun. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de réparer la bêtise de Mim.

Cela fit rire silencieusement Sable qui salua poliment le Croque-Mitaine. Pitch resta immobile quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans les ombres. Finalement, cette histoire avait au moins un avantage. Les Gardiens avaient l'air d'être plus conciliant avec son travail. C'est ainsi que cette nuit-là, les enfants du monde entier firent des cauchemars pour la première fois en quatre mois.

**oOoOo**

_Frost, mon repère n'est pas une aire publique.

_T'as qu'a mettre des portes si tu ne veux pas que je rentre. Répliqua Jack en restant allongé sur le globe du Croque-Mitaine.

Celui-ci, toujours sous forme adolescente, se pinça l'arrête du nez agacé.

_Comme si ça allait t'arrêter…

_C'est pas faux. Approuva l'esprit du fun avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il tendit son bâton devant lui, faisant tomber des flocons sur la tête du Croque-Mitaine. Pitch inspira profondément, se retenant de lancer des cauchemars contre Jack. Il devait se montrer mature… Ou pas. Pitch disparut brusquement avant de réapparaître juste à côté du fun. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le roi des cauchemars le vira sans ménagement de son perchoir. Jack s'écrasa au sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

_Pitch !

_ Quoi ? Le Flocon ne peut pas supporter une petite chute ? Fit l'interpellé avec un sourire goguenard.

Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand Jack fit geler la surface du globe. Pitch glissa sans pouvoir se retenir et tomba à côté du plus jeune. Pitch se redressa sur les coudes en grognant mais fut plaqué sur le dos par Jack. Profitant d'être temporairement plus grand, il coinça le brun sous lui. Jack s'installa ensuite confortablement sur ses hanches tout en étant foudroyé du regard par Pitch.

_Frost…

_Oui je sais « tu vas me tuer ». Tu te répètes, non ?

_Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de le faire parce que si tu ne retrouves pas les alliances c'est le Lapin et Fée qui vont s'en charger à ma place.

Jack grimaça légèrement à cette idée. Cela faisait presque une semaine depuis le mariage et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses foutues bagues ! Il avait beau refaire le trajet qu'il avait emprunté encore et encore, ça ne donnait rien. C'est après une énième recherche infructueuse qu'il était venu voir Pitch. Celui-ci ne sortait presque pas de son repère, écumant sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un moyen de reprendre son apparence adulte.

L'esprit du fun grommela légèrement sans pour autant bouger. C'est que Pitch était plutôt confortable en fin de compte.

_Tu voudrais pas m'aider ? Je suis sure que si tu envoyais quelques cauchemars inspecter les environs pendant la nuit, je les retrouverais beaucoup plus vite.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais accepter ? Demanda Pitch en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Rien à part que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de refuser. Répliqua Jack avec un sourire pour le moins diabolique.

_J'étais plus tranquille mort… Marmonna le Croque-Mitaine.

L'esprit du fun en perdit son sourire et Pitch s'en voulus un peu d'avoir évoqué cet événement. C'était encore beaucoup trop récent pour être prit à la légère.

_Jack…

_Je voulais te demander quelque chose. Le coupa le plus jeune.

Pitch lui jeta un regard plus ou moins intrigué, invitant silencieusement Jack à poursuivre.

_Avant de mourir, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Le roi des cauchemars ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à la question de l'esprit du fun. Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce que Jack perde patience et s'appuie un peu plus contre lui.

_Alors ?

_Je ne sais pas. Répondit pour une fois honnêtement le plus vieux.

_Génial… Et y a moyen que tu le saches ou je vais devoir attendre que tu sois à chaque fois au bord de la mort pour avoir un baiser ? Répondit ironiquement Jack en souriant.

_Et toi ? Répliqua le Croque-Mitaine. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé quand je me suis réveillé ?

_Je ne sais pas. Fit Jack en souriant sournoisement.

Pitch soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Le plus jeune était vraiment impossible quand il s'y mettait.

_Je veux bien t'aider. Finit-il par dire.

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui mais laisse moi me relever.

Jack hocha la tête mais avant de s'écarter de Pitch, il ajouta en rougissant légèrement.

_Mais d'abord, juste une petite chose.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du roi des cauchemars qui frissonna un peu. Le contact ne dura pas bien longtemps et les deux esprits se mirent ensuite rapidement debout. Distraitement, Pitch songea que Mim avait raison. Jack l'aimait et c'était... Étonnamment agréable. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour l'esprit du fun. Il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir lui dire « je t'aime » un jour. Seulement, le brun ignorait que Jack pouvait être très patient pour ce genre de chose. Pitch fit apparaître trois cauchemars auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré assez de force pour en matérialiser plus pour le moment. Il leur ordonna ensuite de se rendre dans l'hémisphère Nord. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack.

_On va partir de ton lac et refaire le chemin jusqu'au Pole.

_Mais je l'ai déjà fait. Protesta le plus jeune.

_Tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du brun comme il l'aurait fait avec Jaimie. Il savait que Pitch détestait quand il faisait ça. Le regard assassin que lui lança le plus vieux ne le détrompa pas. Pour se venger, le roi des cauchemars attrapa brusquement le poignet de Jack avec un sourire sadique et les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent.

_Non !

Mais Jack fut quand même aspiré dans le couloir d'ombre du Croque-Mitaine. Comme cette fois avec Yule, Pitch se fit un plaisir d'aller très vite, rendant le voyage digne des pires montagnes-russes. Une fois devant le lac de Jack, l'adolescent brun relâcha l'esprit du fun qui s'écrasa le nez dans la neige. Là, il avait juste envie de vomir... Il entendit à peine Pitch se moquait de lui, trop occupé à calmer sa respiration. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles et il en avait même chaud. Un jour, il se _vengerait_. Le roi des cauchemars en profita pour commencer à inspecter tranquillement les environs.

Alors qu'il fixait d'un air aiguisé l'herbe, il songeait à sa situation actuelle. Il avait épluché une bonne dizaine de livre dans sa bibliothèque mais n'avait encore trouvé aucune solution. Pitch soupira discrètement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester sous cette apparence le reste de sa vie.

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il vit que Jack partais en direction du bois qui juxtaposé son lac. Pitch le regarda quelques secondes s'éloignaient avant de retourner à sa recherche.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Croque-Mitaine ne perçu pas tout de suite le fin craquement d'une branche derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, c'était déjà trop tard. Un énorme loup gris lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol. Grimaçant intérieurement de douleur quand son dos percuta le sol, Pitch reconnut Lycaios. L'énorme loup gris avait toujours été particulièrement attaché à Orion. Le familier ne cessait de traîner dans les environs depuis la mort d'Orion. Alors, quand il avait sentit l'odeur de Pitch, l'animal avait vu rouge. Pitch le comprit bien vite quand la gueule pleine de crocs s'approcha de sa gorge. Il eut juste le temps de lever le bras pour éviter une morsure mortelle. Sifflant de douleur, Pitch frappa durement l'animal qui relâcha la pression sur son bras. Mais le loup ne se dégagea pas pour autant du roi des cauchemars. Il était bien décidé à le tuer pour de bon cette fois ci !

Pitch s'apprêta à utiliser ses pouvoirs quand le loup s'immobilisa soudain. Le Croque-Mitaine frissonna quand le corps du familier se recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de glace. Et Lycaios fut soudain propulser un peu plus loin, se brisant le sol.

Pitch se redressa, regardant son « sauveur ».

_Jack ?

L'esprit du fun fixait les restes du familier avec une expression dure. La dernière fois que Pitch l'avait vu avec une telle expression, c'était quand Orion les avaient tous à sa merci. Puis, l'expression de Jack changea rapidement pour devenir inquiète. Il s'approcha à grand pas du brun, semblant l'examiner du regard.

_Tu n'as rien ?

Pitch secoua la tête avant de se relever. Il avait déjà dissimulé son bras blessé. Mais il fut prit au dépourvus quand Jack l'attira dans une étreinte. Distraitement, il maudit vaguement sa nouvelle petite taille. Le Croque-Mitaine resta immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. L'esprit du fun ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui. C'est à ce moment là que Pitch se rendit à quel point Jack avait peur. Il avait eut peur pour lui en le voyant coincé par le loup. Peur de le perdre à nouveau sans possibilité de retour. Presque timidement, Pitch passa une main dans les cheveux de l'esprit du fun.

_Ne sois pas si sensible Jack. Je me serais débarrassé de lui facilement.

_Ce n'est pas une raison. Marmonna le plus jeune.

Jack regarda ensuite le roi des cauchemars avec un mélange de détermination et de tristesse.

_Je m'étais promis de te protéger d'Orion et pourtant tu es mort pour nous sauver.

Pitch voulu nuancer cette dernière partie mais l'esprit du fun ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

_Je n'arrêtais de penser que c'est de ma faute. Avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

C'en fut trop pour le Croque-Mitaine qui attrapa un peu brusquement les cheveux de Jack pour l'obliger à la regarder. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur mais fut cloué par le regard de Pitch.

_Cesse de t'auto-apitoyer Frost. Si j'ai fais ça c'était pour me débarrasser du Chasseur et accessoirement te sauver la vie.

_Pitch...

_Et depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger ? Ajouta Pitch avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est plutôt moi qui suis obligé de surveiller le petit Flocon que tu es.

_Hey ! S'exclama Jack sur un ton outré.

Les deux esprits se fixèrent avant de se sourire. Jack sentit comme un poids lui êtes ôté de la poitrine. Malgré le retour de Pitch, il n'avait pas cessé de culpabiliser. Le visage des deux esprits étaient tellement près qu'ils auraient pus s'embrasser. C'est ce qu'ils auraient sans doute fait si un cauchemar n'était pas soudainement apparus à côté d'eux. Jack retint un soupir d'agacement alors que le Croque-Mitaine se détachait de lui pour se rapprocher de sa création. Pitch eut un petit sourire avant de récupérer l'objet que tenait le cheval. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack et lui lança sans prévenir quelque chose. L'esprit du fun le rattrapa de justesse avant de presque sauter de joie en voyant ce que c'était.

_Les alliances !

_Tu les avaient fait tomber à environ cent kilomètres d'ici.

_Finalement Bunny et Fée ne me tueront pas. Soupira Jack de soulagement.

_Quel dommage.

_Pitch, faudra vraiment qu'on travaille ton sens de l'humour.

Le Croque-Mitaine haussa les épaules avec amusement. Jack rangea précautionneusement l'écrin dans la poche de son sweat avant de saluer Pitch, lui promettant de revenir le voir à la nuit tombée. Pitch hocha brièvement la tête avant de disparaître rapidement dans les ombres. Il n'aimait pas resté à l'extérieur en pleine journée. Une fois dans son royaume, Pitch grimaça intérieurement en bougeant son bras droit. Il fit temporairement disparaître l'ombre qui composait le vêtement pour examiner la morsure. Il n'avait pas laissé à Jack l'occasion de la voir, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Le plus jeune culpabilisait suffisamment pour qu'il n'en rajoute bout des doigts, le roi des cauchemars effleura la plaie avec une moue agacé. Depuis qu'il était revenu sous cette forme, ces pouvoirs étaient moins efficaces. Il allait probablement en avoir une cicatrice. Pitch eut un petit sourire sans joie alors qu'il créait une bande d'ombre autour de la plaie.

_Au moins je suis sur de ne pas t'oublier...

**oOoOo**

De son côté, Jack venait juste d'arriver chez Bunny. Il évita habillement les petits œufs avec un sourire tout en sautant par dessus ceux en pierres. Ces derniers le laissèrent faire, ne ressentant pas sa présence comme menaçante. L'esprit du fun se mit à chercher le Lapin, intrigué qu'il ne soit pas encore venu à a sa rencontre. Un pépiement le fit sursauter et il manqua de peu de geler Baby Tooth par réflexe. La mini-fée poussa un petit cri outré avant de croiser les bras.

_Pardon, j'ai été surpris. S'excusa Jack en abaissant son bâton.

Incapable de rester fâcher contre son ami, Baby Tooth vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'esprit du fun.

Celui-ci lui sourit avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La petite fée fit plusieurs signes que Jack déchiffra sans trop de peine, habitué au langage de la petite créature.

_Fée est là ? Elle est avec Bunny ?

Baby Tooth hocha la tête avant de désigner une partie du domaine. Jack fixa l'endroit avant de regarder à nouveau son ami.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils... Oh.

Jack sentit ses joues se chauffer alors qu'il fermait les yeux, essayant d'empêcher toutes images mentales.

_Je veux rien mais alors rien savoir. Fit-il avec une grimace.

La mini-Fée hocha légèrement la tête avant que l'esprit du fun ne lui demande :

_Est-ce que... Tu peux leur dire que je suis là ?

Baby Tooth hésita, n'ayant pas non plus très envie de surprendre sa « mère » dans ce genre de situation. Mais elle finit par accepter, se promettant intérieurement de faire très vite. Une fois la petite fée partie, Jack attendit encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Bunny ne pointe le bout du museau, suivit de près par Fée. Celle-ci rougissait légèrement, un peu gênée par la situation. Le Lapin, lui, semblait plutôt de mauvais humeur.

_J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour nous avoir interrompu. Grommela-t-il presque méchamment.

_Si tu pouvais éviter de mentionner ça, mes oreilles t'en seraient reconnaissantes. Rétorqua Jack.

_On se calme vous deux. Tempéra la Gardienne avec un soupir.

L'esprit du fun décida de passer au but de sa visite et tendit fièrement l'écrin aux deux autres. Bunny le récupéra avec un « c'est pas trop tôt » tandis que Fée le prenait dans ses bras pour le remercier. Puis, Jack décida de partir, étant encore un peu mal à l'aise d'être tombé pendant que Bunny et Fée étaient... Occupés. Il avait beau avoir déjà surpris des adolescents en plein ébat par le passé, cela resté toujours gênant. En plus, il avait toujours l'impression d'être un voyeur.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'envoler, Fée l'attrapa brusquement par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle se dépêcha de s'expliquer.

_Avec tout ça j'ai faillis oublier de te dire que j'avais trouvé une solution pour le problème de Pitch !

_C'est vrai ? Lequel ?

Fée le lâcha avant de repartir prestement vers là d'où elle venait. Cela fit tiquer Bunny qui marmonna :

_C'est pour ça qu'elle transporter un livre en venant ici ?

_Un livre ?

Le Lapin de Pâques se tourna vers Jack en hochant la tête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Fée revenait déjà avec un petit livre rouge. Elle le tendit ensuite vers Jack qui le feuilleta quelques secondes. L'ouvrage était riche en illustration et le texte était dans une langue ancienne que Jack eut du mal à déchiffrer au premier abord. Puis, il tomba sur le marque-page qu'avait mis Fée. Il parcouru le texte un peu en travers, saisissant l'essentiel. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il levait la tête vers la Gardienne.

_Et... Et ça peut marcher ?

_J'en suis certaine. Acquiesça Fée avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Jack fixa la page pendant de longue secondes avant d'avoir un immense sourire. Une fois avoir rendu Baby Tooth à Fée, Jack s'envola en saluant ses amis, le livre fermement tenus contre sa poitrine. Bunny jeta un regard intrigué à l'esprit du fun puis à sa femme.

_C'est quoi cette fameuse solution ?

_Une surprise. Répliqua la Gardienne avec un clin d'œil.

**oOoOo**

Pitch était en train de lire dans la grande salle quand Jack lui tomba presque dessus. Ennuyé, le Croque-Mitaine leva les yeux vers le « plafond » de son repère. Un jour, il condamnerait ses puits de lumières pour éviter les atterrissages impromptus d'esprits maladroits. Iris et maintenant Frost... C'était trop difficile d'entrer par le couloir principal et s'annoncer comme une personne civilisée ? Apparemment oui.

Jack se redressa rapidement, désormais assis sur les genoux du Croque-Mitaine. Il avait fait tomber son livre et son bâton mais ne s'en souciait vaguement. Pitch haussa un sourcil en voyant l'état d'excitation du plus jeune. Il reposa tranquillement son ouvrage à côté de lui avant de fixer Jack.

_Tu ressembles à un gamin ayant bus sa première tasse de café. Fit-il, pensif. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

L'esprit du fun inspira profondément, se calmant plus ou moins. Jack descendit ensuite des genoux de Pitch avant de prendre au mieux un air sérieux. Cela intrigua encore plus le Croque-Mitaine qui pouvait même sentir une légère peur émaner de Jack. Mais il avait dû mal à en identifier son origine. Pitch décida d'attendre que le plus jeune s'explique. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé de parler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le roi des cauchemars craqua :

_Jack ?

L'esprit du fun ferma les yeux, décidant de se jeter à l'eau. Il s'approcha un peu de Pitch avant de prendre les mains du Croque-Mitaine dans les siennes.

_Pitch Black ?

Black ? Il venait de l'appeler _Black_ ? Jack ne l'appeler jamais par son nom complet. Et encore moins avec un air aussi sérieux ! Le roi des cauchemars fixa l'esprit du fun d'un air suspicieux. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que le plus jeune avait encore inventé ? Il finit par demander du bout des lèvres :

_ ….Oui ?

_Veux-tu m'épouser ?

**OooOo**

Très loin d'ici, Yule mettait au point la touche finale d'une potion pour l'un de ses clients. Elle venait à peine de poser le couvercle sur la marmite que Ash poussa un petit cris. Intriguée, la sorcière compris qu'un intrus s'approchait de sa cabane. Quelques secondes après, on frappa à la porte.

_Entrée. Fit Yule avec un brin de méfiance dans la voix.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle fut surprise par l'identité de son invitée. C'était une belle femme aux longs cheveux blond et à la peau diaphane portant une robe de légers voiles blancs. Elle tenait précautionneusement un paquet contre sa poitrine et adressa un sourire triste à la sorcière.

_Ça faisait longtemps Yule.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que çela vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis. Le dernier chapitre arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine ! See you again!


	10. Etre une famille

**Disclaimer : **Yule, Maïwen et Alyssa sont à moi !

**Note :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi longue quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma première fic avec de vrai OC et autant plus et pour ça, je ne vous remerciez jamais assez ! Et c'est pour ça ( sans vous spoilez ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre) que vous aurez un épilogue la prochaine fois ^^. Encore une fois, je remercie Ywëna pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

**Mot de la bêta-kiwi :** Eh ouiiii, je me suis à nouveau fait EXPLOITER par le loir (oui au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, Raiu a une identité secrète et c'est un loir, ce qui explique sa tendance à tomber endormie en cours, et… NON NE ME FRAPPE PAS RAIU !)… Ahem, bref, voilà, la plupart des fautes ont été corrigées. Dis-moi Raiu, est-ce que Fée ne serait pas un peu yaoïste sur les bords ? XD

Ps : Fée est totalement yaoiste U_U. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il est hors de question que je porte une robe !

_Mais tu l'as déjà fait apparemment.

_Et je ne le referais pas ! S'écria Pitch avant claquer la porte au nez de Jack.

L'esprit du fun resta quelque secondes sans réagir avant de soupirer. Il décida de laisser le Croque-Mitaine tranquille et quitta le royaume des cauchemars tout en songeant à la dernière semaine.

Quand il avait fait sa demande à Pitch, celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux avant de ne plus faire un seul geste. L'esprit du fun avait alors cru que le roi des cauchemars était en état de choc… Il n'était pas si loin du compte car Pitch se mit soudain une violente gifle sous le regard ébahi du plus jeune.

Le Croque-Mitaine avait ensuite dit qu'il pensait être en train de rêver. Jack lui avait alors longuement expliqué le pourquoi du comment tout en lui faisant lire le livre de Fée. Pitch avait ensuite réfléchit pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'accepter. Il voulait reprendre son apparence et être marié à Jack ne semblait pas si terrible. C'était même plus qu'acceptable. Seulement, les deux esprits devaient attendre une soirée de pleine lune pour entreprendre le mariage rituel.

Jack sortit de ses pensées quand Fée l'interpella alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lac. Jack descendit jusqu'à l'arbre où la Gardienne s'était perchée. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait un paquet assez volumineux dans les mains.

_Hello, Fée ça va ?

_Très bien et toi ? Tu as enfin convaincu Pitch de porter une robe ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Depuis que Bunny avait décrit la tenue que portait le roi des cauchemars pour aller le sauver, Jack s'était fait la promesse de faire à nouveau porter une robe à Pitch. Et quelle meilleure occasion que leur mariage ? Il avait fait part de son projet à Fée, sachant qu'il aurait surement besoin d'elle si Pitch finissait par accepter. La Gardienne avait tout de suite trouvait l'idée excellente et amusante.

_ Toujours pas mais je savais qu'il n'accepterait pas facilement. Mais il reste encore quelques jours avant le mariage donc je ne désespère pas. Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Fée se mit à rire avant de tendre le paquet qu'elle tenait.

_Si jamais Pitch change d'avis, j'ai trouvé une robe et des sous-vêtements qui devraient lui aller.

Jack attrapa le paquet avec un hochement de tête avant de regarder la Gardienne.

_Des sous-vêtements ? _Féminins _?

Fée hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en rougissant. Imaginer Pitch avec un corset et tout ce qui s'en suit était un peu trop pour son imagination fertile. C'était le problème d'avoir un corps piégé dans l'adolescence. Les hormones n'étaient jamais loin... L'esprit du fun finit par secouer la tête d'un air dramatique.

_Bravo maintenant à cause de toi, j'ai absolument envie de voir Pitch porter une robe.

_Espérons que tu arrives à passer outre sa fierté. Répondit Fée.

Puis, elle salua Jack avant de s'envoler. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer surtout si elle voulait prendre une petite pause pour rejoindre Bunny en fin de journée.

Une fois Fée partie, Jack fixa le paquet avec un certain envie. Il mourrait d'envie de voir quelle tenue la Gardienne avait choisie. N'y tenant plus, le gardien retourna au royaume de Pitch. Il ne vit le Croque-Mitaine nulle part et en déduisit qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre. Il frappa un petit coup par réflexe avant d'entre dans la chambre. Pitch était assis sur son lit en train de lire. Il jeta un regard noir à l'esprit du fun avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_Allez Pitch...

_Non.

_Mais ça pourrait être fun !

_Jack, tu veux que j'annule ce mariage ?

L'esprit du fun fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Pitch. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, le visage impassible. Il était dur de savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Jack soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté du Croque-Mitaine.

_Tu ne veux pas car ça te rappelle le Chasseur ? Finit-il par demander gentiment.

Cette fois-ci, Pitch lui accorda un coup d'œil, cessant temporairement sa lecture. Jack n'avait pas tord mais il n'était pas prêt d'avouer. Il préféra donner une autre raison :

_C'est surtout que je n'aime pas que l'on me force la main.

_Allez... Chouina presque le plus jeune. Je ferais ce que tu veux !

Jack regretta presque automatiquement cette dernière phrase. C'était très risqué de proposer ce genre de chose, surtout au roi des cauchemars. Mais il était dévoré par la curiosité et le paquet mystère de Fée n'arrangeait rien. Pitch fixa Jack un long moment avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

_Je veux bien mettre une robe...

Le roi des cauchemars fit un mouvement de main pour stopper l'esprit du fun qui sautait presque de joie. Puis il ajouta avec une pointe de sadisme :

_Seulement si tu en portes une aussi

_ … C'est pas du jeu ça Pitch.

_Depuis quand m'as-tu déjà vu jouer à la loyale Frost ? Rétorqua le Croque-Mitaine.

**oOoOoOo**

C'est ainsi que le jour de la pleine lune, les Gardiens furent réunis à nouveau dans l'atelier de Nord. Celui-ci pensa vaguement qu'il allait pouvoir se reconvertir en chapelle à mi-temps si ça continuait. Pas que ça le dérangeait au fond. Le Père Noël ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait toujours adoré les mariages. Il s'était à nouveau porté volontaire pour lire le cérémonial tandis que le reste des Gardiens faisaient office de témoins. Mais le témoin le plus important était la lune. C'était une condition à laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas déroger. La lune devait être pleine pour que les futurs mariés soient baignés par sa lumière. Pitch avait trouvé l'ironie de la situation horripilante. C'était à cause de Mim qu'il était dans cette situation !

Bunny et Nord attendaient avec une certaine impatience l'arrivé des futurs mariés. Ils savaient que Jack voulait absolument que Pitch portent une robe et ils voulaient savoir s'il avait réussit ou non. Seule Fée connaissait la situation puisqu'elle avait dû les aider avec les robes. En effet, Pitch était également venu la trouver pour qu'elle choisisse une robe pour ès tout, les vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment son domaine d'expertise. Elle avait accepté du premier coup à l'étonnement de Pitch. Il n'aurait pas pensé que la Gardienne accepte aussi facilement de l'aider. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne se dépatissait pas de son sourire depuis son arrivée.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, dévoilant Jack et Pitch. La mâchoire de Bunny s'écrasa par terre alors que Nord écarquillait les yeux. Sable, lui, était silencieusement entrain de s'étouffer de rire tant la situation était comique. Pitch lui, faisait tout son possible pour rester le plus digne possible. Chose très difficile avec l'esprit du fun pendu à son bras.

Jack avait son petit sourire habituel plaqué aux lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus contre Pitch. Le cerveau du Lapin de Pâques sembla soudain se reconnecter alors qu'il criait :

_Bordel ! Ils portent des robes !

__Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'être choqué par ce genre de détail. _Flasha Sable.

_Ferme là suceur d'œuf. Rétorqua le Croque-Mitaine avec un regard noir.

_Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Fit soudain Nord alors qu'ils souriant aux deux esprits.

De son côté, Fée était absolument fière de son travail. La robe de Pitch n'était pas noir comme celle pour Orion mais bleue. Elle comportait un col bateau qui dévoilait les épaules mais sans manches. La robe dissimuler presque ses pieds mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Dès que le croque-Mitaine bougeait, la robe se séparait en deux jusqu'aux genoux. Il portait ce qui semblait être un collant mais Fée était persuadée que c'était les bas qu'elle avait ajouté au paquet. Bunny se frappa mentalement en songeant que, habillé comme ça et sous forme adolescente, Pitch n'était pas mal du tout. Il était marié et heureux bon sang !

_Jack arrête de sautiller. Réprimanda soudain Pitch alors qu'ils étaient quasiment devant Nord.

_Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être heureux le jour de mon mariage ? Répliqua l'esprit du fun avec amusement.

Pitch leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Jack. Une chose est sure, Fée s'était bien amusé à choisir leur tenues. A son inverse, la robe de l'esprit du fun était blanche et courte. Elle était à très fine bretelle blanche et le jupon à volants s'arrêter aux genoux. Il avait aussi deux petites fleurs blanche aux reflets bleutés de chaque côté de sa tête.

_Bien, vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Nord, sortant Pitch de sa contemplation.

Les deux esprits hochèrent la tête et le Père Noël commença sa lecture. C'était assez différent du serment de mariage classique. Il était aussi question de fidélité mais une part non négligeable du texte était des formules de lien entre les deux mariés. Formule permettant entre autre de faire circuler les énergies et de briser les malédictions. Nord sortit ensuite un long ruban rouge de sa poche.

_Enroulez chacun un bout du ruban autours de votre main gauche.

Une fois cela fait, le ruban s'illumina soudain d'une douce lueur carmine. Jack regarda le tissu avec émerveillement alors qu'il sentait la chaleur du ruban contre sa main d'ordinaire glaciale. Le sermon continua encore quelques minutes avant que Nord ne déclare avec un sourire

_A la grâce de la lune vous êtes désormais liée. Pour que le pacte soit scellé, un baiser doit être donné.

Pitch se retint de lever les yeux tant il trouvait la formulation idiote. Les rédacteurs de ces serments étaient vraiment d'un romantisme pathétique. Mais il ne se fit pas prier quand Jack se pencha un peu vers lui pour l'embrasser. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais Pitch sentit un courant électrique traverser son corps. Il frissonna violemment avant de s'écarter légèrement du plus jeune. Pitch ferma les yeux en sentant une brusque vague d'énergie l'envahir. Il n'avait pas sentit autant pouvoir en lui depuis sa quasi-victoire sur les Gardiens.

Quand le Croque-Mitaine rouvrit les yeux, il fut ravir de constater qu'il était à nouveau plus grand que Jack. Il avait retrouvé son apparence ! Mais les joues rouges de Jack et les regards choqués des Gardiens, à l'exception de Fée, lui firent prendre conscience d'une petite chose.

Il était en sous-vêtements devant tout le monde.

Sa robe n'avait pas supporté le changement de taille et avait craquée. Elle était ensuite tombée plus par terre, formant un amas de tissus au pied du roi des cauchemars. Pitch était donc en corset noir avec un laçage en ruban blanc. Il portait un boxer et une paire de bas maintenue par un porte-jarretelles. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de porter les sous-vêtements offert par Fée ? Peut-être parce que celle-ci l'avait littéralement forcé à enfiler le tout. Personne ne s'en doutait mais la Gardienne était tout bonnement effrayante quand elle voulait quelque chose. Et sa lubie était de le travestir complètement. Il regrettait profondément de lui avoir cédé maintenant. Jack sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher alors qu'il avait extrêmement _chaud _pour la première fois de son existence.

C'était vraiment légal d'être aussi désirable ?

Le roi des cauchemars se mit à violemment rougir avant de disparaître promptement dans les ombres. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi honte de toute sa vie ! De son côté, Sable essayer vainement de ramener le plus jeune sur terre. Jack finit par battre plusieurs fois des paupières, se reconnectant au monde réel. Il finit par se tourner vers ses amis d'un air absent.

_Super cérémonie mais je crois que je vais y aller.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Jack ! Lui répondit Nord avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. C'est la nuit de noce après tout !

Bunny posa ses pattes sur ses oreilles en tournant la tête. A l'image de Jack la dernière fois, il ne voulait absolument rien savoir. Ce n'était pas le cas de la Gardienne qui imaginait déjà les retrouvailles entre les deux esprits. Quoi ? Elle avait bien le droit de fantasmer un peu. L'esprit du fun hocha la tête avant de se dépêcher de récupérer son bâton dans la chambre où il s'était changé. Une fois son bien en sa possession, il sauta rapidement de la fenêtre. Le vent dû sentir qu'il était pressé car il arriva très vite devant l'entrée du royaume des cauchemars.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea directement dans la chambre du Croque-Mitaine. Il entra sans frapper et trouva le plus vieux en train de délacer son corset. Jack se demanda vaguement comme il avait pu enfiler cet engin de torture tout seul. Pitch jeta un regard noir à Jack alors que ses joues étaient encore rouge de gène.

_Fiche le camp d'ici Frost.

_Et ma nuit de noces ? Répliqua le plus jeune avec un petit sourire.

_Tu veux que je te fasse manger mon corset ?

_Voyons Pitch, ce n'est pas si grave ?

_Pas si grave ? Répéta le roi des cauchemars en jetant le corset au sol. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie !

Jack rigola doucement avant de s'approcher du Croque-Mitaine. Après une certaine réticence, celui-ci laissa le plus jeune se pendre à son cou. Les deux esprits se fixèrent dans les yeux avant que Jack ne brise le silence.

_Je suis content de m'être marié avec toi.

_Ce n'était pas un vrai mariage comme celui du Lapin.

_Pour moi c'est pareille. Rétorqua Jack avec un petit sourire alors qu'il posait son front sur celui de Pitch.

Le Croque-Mitaine haussa légèrement les épaules d'embrasser l'esprit du fun. Celui-ci fut légèrement surpris que Pitch fasse le premier pas. Si le plus vieux n'était pas le dernier à répondre, il n'avait encore jamais prit l'initiative de l'embrasser en premier. Cela ne dérangeait pas Jack qui laissait le roi des cauchemars allait à son rythme. L'influence du Chasseur planait encore et il savait que Pitch mettrait encore du temps avant de s'en débarrasser. La meilleure preuve était la cicatrice au bras du roi des cauchemars...

Les mains de Pitch se posèrent sur ses hanches et Jack frissonna au choc de température. L'esprit du fun pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant les lèvres du plus vieux migrer dans son cou.

_Hey...

_Hum ? Fit distraitement Pitch alors qu'il mordiller la peau pour faire un suçon.

_Je t'aime. Souffla le plus jeune en rougissant.

Cela fit stopper quelques secondes le Croque-Mitaine alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Jack. Le regard d'abord insondable, Pitch eut finalement un petit sourire sincère qui fit s'accélérer le cœur de l'esprit du fun.

_Je t'aime aussi Jack.

Ils s'embrassèrent de manière passionnée. Souffles et langues se mêlaient dans un ballet presque frénétique. Les mains de l'esprit du fun glissèrent dans les cheveux de Pitch, se collant contre lui. La main gauche du roi des cauchemars fit remonter le jupon de Jack et celui songea béatement (et avec une pointe d'appréhension) qu'il allait finalement avoir sa nuit de noce.

**oOoOoOo**

Deux semaines se passèrent depuis le mariage de Jack et de Pitch. L'esprit du fun avait un peu boité pendant deux jours mais aucun Gardien ne lui firent la moindre réflexion. Le roi des cauchemars, lui, était content de pouvoir travailler sans être embêté. Il ne faisait que le nécessaire et les Gardiens en venait à espérer que Pitch continu d'être aussi raisonnable. Pour ça, ils remerciaient silencieusement presque tous les jours Jack pour avoir une telle influence sur le Croque-Mitaine. Mais alors que Jack rendait visite à Fée, il l'a trouva allongée dans un fauteuil au lieu de diriger les minis-fées.

_Fée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Demanda l'esprit du fun, inquiet.

La Gardienne lui fit un petit sourire rassurant avant de s'asseoir.

_Ce n'est rien, cela fait juste plusieurs jours que je me réveille en me sentant nauséeuse et avec la tête qui tourne.

_Ce n'est pas à cause des enfants ?

_Non ils croient toujours en moi. Fit Fée en secouant légèrement la tête. Ça ne vient pas de ce côté là.

Ils restèrent sans parler quelques secondes et seul le pépiement des minis-fées troublaient le silence qui s'était installé. Puis, Fée se décida a avouer l'intuition qu'elle nourrissait depuis hier.

_J'aurais bien une idée... Déclara soudain la Gardien en posant une main sur son ventre.

Jack la regarda sans comprendre avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

_Nan... Tu serais enceinte ?

_Je ne sais pas. Avoua Fée. Je ne l'ai pas été pendant ma vie humaine et je ne connais que très peu de chose sur la grossesse des esprits. J'aurais besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avant de réfléchir à un moyen d'aider Fée. Il claqua soudain des doigts en aillant une idée.

_On pourrait aller voir Yule, la sorcière dont je vous parlais la dernière fois !

_Tu crois qu'elle pourrait savoir ?

Jack hocha la tête avec conviction. La sorcière semblait aussi vieille que Pitch et disposer d'un grand savoir. Au pire, elle aurait peut-être une prédiction permettant d'éclairer Fée sur sa situation. Seulement, Jack prit conscience d'un petit détail.

_On va devoir aller chercher Pitch par contre.

Fée pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un regard interrogateur. Jack se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant d'avoir un petit sourire gêné.

_C'est lui qui m'a emmener grâce à ses ombres la dernière fois et je serais incapable d'y aller par mes propres moyens.

La Gardienne eut un petit rire avant de hocher la tête. Fée donna milles instructions à ses petites avant d'enfin quitter son palais avec Jack. Elle avait beau quitter un peu plus son domaine qu'avant, elle était toujours récitante à laisser ses minis-fées seules. Les deux Gardiens discutèrent sur le chemin et Jack s'imagina la tête de Bunny si Fée était effectivement enceinte. Ce serait probablement épique !

Une fois à l'entrée du royaume des cauchemars, l'esprit du fun appella Pitch. Presque instantanément, celui-ci se matérialisa devant eux. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant la jeune femme mais ne dit rien.

_Il faudrait que tu nous emmène voir Yule.

Plutôt que de demander pourquoi, Pitch se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête.

_Jack, tu te souviens qu'il faudra la payer ?

_Un prix ? De quel genre ? Demanda la Gardienne.

Le Croque-Mitaine haussa les épaules et Fée le fixa pensivement avant de sourire.

_Peu importe je paierais car si c'est ce que je pense, cela vaudra bien le coup.

Le roi des cauchemars la regarda, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui posa sa main sur son ventre avant de désigner Fée avec un grand sourire. S'il fut surpris, Pitch ne le montra pas. Il hocha simplement la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Fée et de Jack. Celui-ci grimaça tout en regardant Pitch.

_Pourquoi on utilise toujours ton moyen de transport ?

_Plus rapide.

_A d'autre... Sadique.

Le Croque-Mitaine ricana mais le voyage fut moins pénible qu'à l'ordinaire pour Jack. Il remercia silencieusement la présence de Fée. Il était sur que s'il avait été seul avec Pitch, celui-ci en aurait profité pour lui retourner l'estomac. Les deux Gardiens furent quand même un peu blancs à la sortie du tunnel d'ombre. Voler était quand même beaucoup plus agréable !

Fée regarda longuement autours d'elle, frissonnant intérieurement devant l'ambiance sinistre. Pourtant, un détail incongru les firent s'entre-regarder.

Des pleures de bébé.

Jack regarda tout autour de lui avant de comprendre qu'ils venait de la maison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un bébé faisait dans la cabane de la sorcière ? Pitch fut le premier à se diriger vers la porte, bien vite suivit par les deux Gardiens. Il frappa à la porte et y entra immédiatement en entendant Yule lui répondre. Il s'avança précautionneusement parmi les mobiles avant de voir la sorcière. Celle-ci tenait un bébé qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait beau le bercer et tenter de le rassurer rien n'y faisait. Jack fixa la sorcière avec surprise alors que Fée avait un sourire attendris.

Yule se tourna vers eux avec un sourire, le visage un peu fatigué.

_Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Fée fit un pas vers elle, aillant repliée ses ailes dans son dos.

_J'aurais besoin de vos conseilles et Jack m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. Je suis prête à payer le prix qu'il faut.

Yule hocha la tête alors que l'enfant continuer de pleurer. Jack fixa le bébé puis la sorcière avant de demander :

_C'est le votre ?

_Oh bien sur que non. C'est celui d'une veille connaissance et...

La sorcière s'approcha de Pitch et lui mit presque de force l'enfant dans les bras.

_Tiens la une minute s'il te plait.

_Quoi ? S'étrangla presque le Croque-Mitaine.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le visage de Pitch. On aurait dit que le bébé allait lui sauter à la gorge pour le tuer. Mais étrangement, le brun était loin de tenir maladroitement l'enfant contre lui. Il avait même une certaine aisance que Jack trouvait intrigante. Cependant, Pitch était loin d'être à l'aise. Il berça un peu le bébé et au bout de quelques secondes, il se calma enfin. Yule soupira de soulagement avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

_Enfin le silence... Elle pleure depuis presque deux heures sans raisons.

_C'est donc une petite fille. Fit Fée en se rapprochant de l'enfant. Comme elle s'appelle ?

_Alyssa.

Celle-ci fixa la Gardienne avec ses grands yeux bleue mais ne fit pas un bruit. Cela ramena Fée à la raison de sa venue alors qu'elle se tournait vers Yule. Cette dernière sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle demanda :

_Alors que puis-je pour vous ?

_Depuis quelques jours, je me sens étrange. Je pense être enceinte mais...

_Mais vous n'êtes pas sure. Termina Yule en souriant. C'est normal, les grossesses des esprits de la Lune sont très rares.

Cela surprit Jack qui, aux côtés de Pitch, regarda le bébé qui gazouillait maintenant joyeusement dans les bras du Croque-Mitaine. Apparemment, elle était heureuse d'être avec le plus vieux.

_C'est une esprit dans le même genre que le Chasseur ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui mais elle n'est pas maléfique.

_C'est une sylphide, n'est-ce pas ? Fit soudain Pitch alors qu'il examinait l'enfant. Mais les esprits de l'air n'ont pas les cheveux noirs d'ordinaire.

Yule hocha la tête alors que les deux Gardiens regardaient plus attentivement le bébé. Sa peau était très pale, presque translucide à la lumière. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus semblable à ceux de Jack mais possédait aussi une très fine toison de cheveux noir sur la tête. Jack n'y connaissait pas grand chose en esprit, surtout en élémentaire. Il avait déjà croisé une Ondine mais seulement quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ne s'enfuie. La sorcière s'assit sur son fauteuil après avoir viré plusieurs libres qui trainaient dessus.

_Sa mère est une amie de longue date mais elle a toujours eut un faible pour les humains. Voyez-vous, les esprits élémentaires n'ont pas d'âme et ne se réincarnent pas une fois qu'ils sont morts. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont toujours étaient attirés par les hommes. Maïwen ne fit pas exception et malheureusement, elle est tombée enceinte

_Pourquoi « malheureusement » ?

_Laisse moi finir jeune Gardien. Fit Yule avec un sourire. Les sylphides peuvent se rendre visible aux yeux des hommes pour une durée déterminée. Son père est tombé rapidement amoureux d'elle et comme tu t'en doutes, ils ont couché ensemble. Seulement, qu'un esprit tombe enceint d'un humain est extrêmement rare car cela cause de gros problèmes.

_Elle a hérité d'une âme comme n'importe qu'elle humain ou esprit de la Lune. Intervint soudain Pitch en comprenant alors qu'il laissait le bébé jouait avec l'indexe de sa main droite.

Yule hocha doucement la tête avant de continuer :

_Quand Maïwen a accouché, elle a comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder son bébé. Son enfant n'aurait jamais sa place parmi les autres sylphides et serait traité comme une paria. Elle voulu confier l'enfant à son père mais il a été emporté par une maladie fulgurante. Aaah, les humains sont décidément bien fragile. Conclue Yule d'un ton pensif.

_Elle te l'a donc confié jusqu'à ce que tu lui trouve des parents adoptifs.

Yule hocha la tête mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, ses yeux prirent une teinte vitreuse avant qu'elle ne dise :

__Fée, tu vas avoir des jumeaux._

_Quoi ? S'exclama la Gardienne.

_Une prédiction. Lui répondit Jack, puis il se tourna vers son ami. Je crois que ça répond à ta question.

Fée resta plusieurs secondes interdite avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre. Elle eut un air sourire des plus attendries alors que son esprit faisait déjà mille projet d'avenir. Yule lui dit que, comme s'était une prédiction et non une consultation, Fée avait la chance de rien n'avoir à payer. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas faire payer un don dont elle n'avait aucun contrôle. De son côté, Jack ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_Du coup... Ça va faire un mélange de colibri et de lapin ?

_Ne soit pas stupide. Fit la sorcière. Par défaut, les corps spirituels prennent la forme la plus adéquate pour s'habituer à leur âme. Fée et Bunny ont beau ne pas avoir une apparence humaine, leurs âmes, elles, l'aient. Leur enfant seront donc de formes humaines mais avec des caractéristiques de leur parents.

Intérieurement, Jack fut un peu rassuré. L'idée d'un lapin avec des ailes de colibri était un peu trop bizarre même pour lui.

_Bunny va faire une de ses têtes. Fit la Gardienne avec amusement.

_Promet moi de me raconter. S'exclama Jack alors que Pitch levait les yeux au ciel.

Le roi des cauchemars dut reporter son attention sur Alyssa quand elle se remit à pleurer. Pitch la berça quelques secondes avant de comprendre :

_Shhht, Sweetheart... Elle a faim.

_Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien avec les enfants. Remarqua Fée, impressionnée.

_Tu pourrais même lui demander de faire le baby-sitter. Fit Jack avec son petit sourire habituel.

_Je joue déjà les baby-sitter avec toi.

_Hey ! S'exclama le plus jeune, indigné.

__Pitch, tu vas devenir le père adoptif d'Alyssa._

Les autres esprits se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Yule. Jack crut que Pitch allait en lâcher l'enfant sous le coup de la surprise. Le roi des cauchemars fixa Alyssa puis Yule avant de mettre brutalement l'enfant dans les bras de Fée. Alyssa se mit à pleurer sous la violence du traitement et Fée eut bien du mal à la calmer.

_Pitch ? Fit Jack, inquiet de voir Pitch blêmir.

_Non...

_Pitch ? Répéta Fée.

_Non.

Le Croque-Mitaine se dirigea ensuite résolument vers la porte et sortit en la claquant derrière lui. L'esprit du fun resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de regarder la sorcière.

_Vous êtes sure de votre prédiction ?

_Elle ne se sont jamais relevé fausse, quoi que Pitch puisse te dire.

Jack hocha alors la tête avant de quitter la cabane, partant à la recherche du Croque-Mitaine.

**oOoOoOo**

Pitch était assis sous l'ombre d'un chêne, pas très loin de la maison de la sorcière. Le dos appuyé contre le tronc et les jambes étendues devant lui, il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Yule. Il était impossible qu'il puisse devenir père à nouveau. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite pour lui, basculant des siècles d'habitudes. En à peine quelques mois, il avait combattu un ex-amant revenu du passé, était mort puis ressuscité en adolescent avant de devoir se marier. Ah, il était aussi tombé amoureux du jeune Frost... Et maintenant on voudrait lui faire adopter un enfant ? On lui demandait un peu trop.

Alors que le vent siffler dans ses oreilles, Pitch leva la tête vers le ciel. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant un arc-en-ciel briller au loin. Un vieux souvenir remonta brusquement en lui, faisant écho à ses problèmes actuels.

_Pitch revenait d'une rapide chasse au sable quand il entendit du bruit dans son royaume. D'un mouvement fluide, le Croque-Mitaine fit apparaître sa faux avant de se déplacer silencieusement jusqu'à l'intrus. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer l'intrus, il vit une myriade de couleur illuminer les murs. Pitch ferma brièvement les yeux, gêné par la lumière avant d'entendre pester :_

__Fichue nœuds !_

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Pitch reconnus Iris assise sur une pierre. Elle tenait dans sa main un peigne et semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à lisser ses cheveux. Le Croque-Mitaine leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Iris revenait le voir depuis qu'elle était partie. Comme à son habitude, elle ne se gênait pas pour entrer quand il était absent. Pitch se racla la gorge et l'esprit arc-en-ciel sursauta._

__Salut Pitch !_

__Un jour je vais mettre des serpents comme garde de mon royaume._

_Iris grimaça dans cette idée avant de se remettre à tirer sur ses cheveux. Tout en s'approchant d'elle, le roi des cauchemars pus l'entendre grommeler :_

__Maudit vent, m'emmêler les cheveux à cause d'une petite réflexion... C'est que ça fait mal en plus !_

_Puis, elle se tourna soudain vers Pitch avec un petit sourire :_

__Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?_

__Tu plaisante j'espère. Rétorqua froidement le Croque-Mitaine._

_La jeune femme se tourna complétement vers Pitch avant de lui faire un sourire adorable._

__S'il te plait ?_

_Le Croque-Mitaine resta immobile plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête. S'il ne l'aidait pas, l'esprit était capable de faire de son repère la réplique d'un arc-en-ciel. Il était tellement habitué au noir et aux gris que tant de couleur lui faisait mal aux yeux. Pitch s'approcha d'Iris et prit le peigne qu'elle lui tendait. Il se plaça ensuite derrière elle alors qu'elle se tenait bien droite._

__C'est la seule et unique fois, comprit ?_

__Oui papa ! Chantonna Iris._

_Pitch leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à lui peigner les cheveux. Il le fit avec une douceur qui étonna Iris, démêlant sans vraiment de peine les cheveux de l'esprit. Celle-ci eut un sourire presque béat, savourant ce geste si typiquement humain. De l'extérieur, on aurait vraiment pus dire qu'il s'agissait d'un père et de sa fille._

__On dirait que tu as déjà fait ça._

__Si c'est le cas je ne m'en souviens pas. Répondit après un temps de silence le Croque-Mitaine._

_Iris sembla percevoir la pointe de douleur dans la voix de Pitch et n'insista pas. A la place, tendit que Pitch reposait le peigne, elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui pour lui sourire._

__Merci._

Pitch fut sortit de ses pensées par une brusque sensation de froid. Il cligna des yeux et aperçu enfin Jack. Celui-ci se tenait devant lui, appuyé contre son bâton. Ils restèrent longuement à se fixer avant que l'esprit du fun ne brise le silence.

_Tu sais que les prédictions de Yule se réalisent toujours.

_Il y a un début à tout.

Jack soupira doucement avant de s'asseoir à côté du roi des cauchemars. Celui-ci ne dit rien, continuant de fixer le paysage devant lui.

_Pitch, tu...

_A l'époque où j'étais humain, j'avais une fille. Fit soudain le roi des cauchemars.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux tout en fixant Pitch, bouche-bée. Ce dernier en profita pour continuer d'une voix étrangement calme :

_Je ne l'ai appris que peu de temps après avoir rencontré Orion. Je voulais savoir si j'avais été humain avant de devenir le Croque-Mitaine. Les livres mentionnés tous ma possession par les cauchemars mais aucun ne parlait de la vie que j'avais pus avoir. Tous sauf un. Une petite ligne glissait en fin de paragraphe qui indiquait que j'avais une petite fille nommé Seraphina. Elle était ma seule famille mais aussi ma seule faiblesse.

_C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas adopter Alyssa ? Demanda Jack d'une voix douce.

Pitch hocha lentement la tête alors qu'il tournait la tête vers l'esprit du fun.

_Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger Seraphina comme je n'ai pas été capable de protéger Iris du Chasseur. Je suis incapable de devenir le « père » de quelqu'un.

Jack ne préféra pas demander qui était cette Iris pour le moment. Mais au son de la voix de la voix de Pitch, il comprit que celui-ci avait _peur_. Peur de tout perdre et être à nouveau seul et amer, piégé dans son royaume. Jack posa prudemment sa main sur l'épaule de Pitch :

_ Ne dis pas ça. Tu as vu comment Alyssa t'adorais déjà ? Je suis sur que tu ferais un père formidable et je t'aiderais.

Pitch le regarda longuement avant de ricaner doucement.

_Tu veux m'aider à m'occuper d'un enfant alors que tu n'arrives pas à t'occuper de toi-même ?

L'esprit du fun fit la moue avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un enfant. J'ai peut-être dix-huit ans d'apparence mais j'ai trois siècles derrière moi. Ce n'est peut-être rien à côté de toi mais je sais être mature quand il le faut.

_Tu as bien conscience qu'il s'agit d'adopter un enfant et pas un chiot. Rétorqua cependant le plus vieux. Il faudra s'occuper de lui, l'élever et le protéger.

_Ça a pas l'air si différent. Fit l'esprit du fun avec un petit rictus amusé.

_Jack, cesse de plaisanter.

Jack fixa Pitch avec détermination tout en posant ses mains sur celle du plus vieux.

_On peut y arriver ensemble. Fit Jack avec un sourire tendre. On peut former tous les trois une famille, Pitch.

Cette promesse résonna doucement aux oreilles de Pitch. Il voulait de cette famille que lui proposait l'esprit du fun malgré sa peur de tout perdre à nouveau. Il se passa un long moment où Jack priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Pitch accepte. L'esprit du fun ne le montrait peut-être pas mais il avait autant envie que le plus vieux d'adopter Alyssa. Après tout ses siècles passaient à observer les enfants grandir, se marier, avoir des enfants et vieillir, il en était venu à les envier. Bien sur il était heureux d'être libre, d'avoir du fun tous les jours et d'organiser de gigantesque bataille de boule de neige. Mais parfois, il avait envie de plus. Un plus qui commencé à être comblé par la présence du roi des cauchemars.

_Je sens que je vais le regrette mais c'est d'accord... Murmura finalement Pitch.

Jack se retint de sauter sur place, après tout, il avait dit qu'il pouvait faire preuve de maturité. A la place, il enlaça le Croque-Mitaine avant de l'embrasser. Pitch passa ses bras autours de la taille du plus jeune quand le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux esprits se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_Et si on allait récupérer Fée et Alyssa maintenant ?

_En espérant que Yule n'a pas fait trop de prédiction à la Fée des dents. Ajouta Pitch en haussant les épaules.

Quand ils revinrent à la maison de la sorcière, ils trouvèrent les deux femmes en train de bavarder devant un thé. Le bébé était endormi dans un berceau dans un coin de la pièce. Pitch fut surpris par le regard rassuré que lui lança Fée mais ne releva pas. Yule leur fit signe de fermer la porte avant de désigner la théière.

_Vous en voulez ?

Jack déclina poliment alors que Pitch accepter volontiers une tasse. Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout est de rien. Fée n'avait eut qu'une autre prédiction lui indiquant que ses jumeaux serait un garçon et une fille. Elle était un peu déçue car elle aurait aimé avoir la surprise mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

_Alors ? Fit Fée qui n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

_On va l'adopter. Répondit Jack en devançant le roi des cauchemars.

_C'est génial ! Pépia la Gardienne avant d'enlacer l'esprit du fun.

Elle faillit faire de même avec Pitch mais le regard de celui-ci la dissuada. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se transformer en statue si elle le faisait. Fée se contenta de lui adresser un sourire radieux. Yule hocha légèrement la tête, ravie. La sorcière n'était pas vraiment faite pour être mère et préféré confier Alyssa a plus compétant qu'elle. Elle se leva ensuite pour prendre doucement le bébé dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Pitch mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

_Donne-la à Jack.

_Quoi ? S'exclama le plus jeune.

_Si tu veux toi aussi être son père, commence par la tenir dans tes bras. Fit Pitch avec un petit sourire sadique, amusé par l'air de poisson hors de l'eau de Jack.

_Mais... Mais elle est tellement petite !

_Justement, c'est un bébé Jack.

Yule tendit Alyssa à l'esprit du fun mais celui-ci secoua les mains devant lui.

_Je peux pas la tenir ! Et si jamais je la fais tomber ? J'ai déjà fait tomber Sophie en voulant la mettre dans son lit.

_Jack...

_Je vais la casser !

_Par la lune Frost, prend ce bébé dans tes bras ! S'exclama soudain le roi des cauchemars.

L'esprit du fun lui lança un regard de chiot apeuré avant de tenir maladroitement Alyssa. Il rectifia sa posture sous les conseils des deux femmes avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. La petite ne s'était pas réveillée et Jack prit enfin le temps de la regarder de près. Il était émerveillé par ce si petit-être qui allait probablement changer sa vie. Il caressa doucement du pouce la joue d'Alyssa avant de regarder le roi des cauchemars.

_Je crois que je l'aime déjà. C'est normal ?

_Les bébés font souvent cet effet là. Répondit la sorcière avec un sourire entendue.

Alyssa battit soudain des paupières avant de bailler. Le bébé regarda autours d'elle avant de faire un sourire à Jack Elle tendit la main devant elle et attrapa l'une des cordelettes du sweat de Jack. Il la laissa tirer dessus, amusé.

Pitch s'était rapproché, attendri par sa future fille. L'esprit du fun jeta un coup d'œil au Croque-Mitaine avant de redresser un peu Alyssa. L'enfant fixa son regard sur Pitch en babillant doucement.

_Dis bonjour à ta nouvelle famille Alyssa.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude, une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour le vrai dernier chapitre de cette fic qui sera l'épilogue où vous pourrez voir la petite famille ( et les enfants de Bunny et Fée). See you again !


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude ! Vous connaissez la chanson~

**Note de l'auteur **: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore un grand merci à vous chers lecteurs pour avoir lus et commenter cette fic. Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez ! ( *se répand en courbettes*)Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic. L'épilogue tant attendu ( ou pas...) est enfin posté ! Oui car j'aurais dû le poster la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu un manque de temps ( Parce que oui avec les partiels qu'approchent faut bien bosser un jour !) et aussi d'inspiration...Du moins, j'ai changé tellement d'idées et d'orientations pour ce chapitre que, honnêtement, j'ai même failli tuer Alyssa... Mais ça allait un peu ( beaucoup) contre ma promesse de faire une fin heureuse. Au final, cet épilogue est même trés long quand je le relis... Bref. Donc, je vous laisse avec le mot de ma chère Bêta ( encore merci Ywëna) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la primo-lectrice/bêta/Kiwi-Suprême :** Aye, il est trop bien ce chapitre ! Bon, je dis peut-être ça parce que c'est MON Alyssa (une OC yaoïste inspirée par votre bien-aimée Raiu-chan) qui a inspiré le nom de la Alyssa de la grande asperge et du gamin congelé. Donc on pourrait dire que Raiu-chan a inspiré le perso qui a inspiré la fille de Pitch et Jack… DONC RAIU-CHAN EST LA FILLE DE PITCH ET JACK ! OMG, c'était tellement évident. _Yé soui tlo folte_.

Au fait, Je veux être la marraine de l'animal de compagnie d'Alyssa, c'est non négociable Raiu-chan !

* * *

_Papa ! Joyeux Noël !

Jack se retourna et fit un grand sourire à sa fille. Âgée de désormais douze ans, la jeune sylphide sauta dans les bras de son père pour un câlin. L'esprit du fun l'étreignit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_Joyeux Noël Alyssa !

Sa fille se détacha ensuite de lui avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, regardant derrière son père.

_Où est Maman ?

L'esprit du fun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Pitch avait beau s'acharner, Alyssa continuer de l'appeler spontanément « Maman ». Le Croque-Mitaine en voulait d'ailleurs un peu à Jack car c'était totalement de sa faute. Quand Alyssa était bébé, il ne cessait de l'appeler ainsi pour l'embêter. Malheureusement, la jeune sylphide l'avait assimilé à ce mot. C'est ainsi que le premier mot d'Alyssa fut « Maman ». La seule consolation de Pitch fut qu'Alyssa mit plusieurs semaines avant d'appeler Jack « Papa ».

_Il dors encore. Tu sais, il a travaillé toute la nuit.

_Mais c'est la fête de Noël dans trois heures ! S'écria la petite avec impatience.

Contrairement aux humains, ils ne fêtaient pas Noël le vingt-cinq mais le vingt-sept. Les Gardiens laissaient le temps à Nord de se reposer avant de célébrer Noël tous ensemble. Alyssa avait hâte de recevoir ses cadeaux mais surtout de revoir les jumeaux de Fée et Bunny. Avec un sourire, Jack ébouriffa les longs cheveux noir de sa fille.

_Tu n'as qu'à aller le réveiller.

_Je peux ?

_Fais autant de bruit que possible. Confirma Jack avec un grand sourire digne de Cheshire.

Malgré le temps qui passait, il faisait toujours honneur à son esprit du fun. Et embêter Pitch était toujours quelque chose de très amusant. La jeune sylphide allait s'élancer vers la chambre de ses parents quand le Croque-Mitaine arriva vers eux. Celui-ci se frottait les yeux, encore un peu ensommeillé. L'esprit du fun retint une moue déçue. Pas de réveil en tapage aujourd'hui...

_Maman ! Joyeux Noël ! S'écria Alyssa avant de sauter au cou du roi des cauchemars.

Celui-ci eut un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_Papa ma chérie. Le corrigea machinalement le plus vieux. Et joyeux Noël.

_On attend d'être au Pôle ou on lui offre son cadeau maintenant ? Demanda l'esprit du fun.

L'enfant les regarda tour à tour, les yeux brillants.

_Maintenant ! Oh s'il vous plait, je peux l'avoir maintenant ? Fit-elle en se tortillant dans les bras de Pitch.

_On dirait ton père quand il boit du café...

_J'en ai bu que deux fois ! Protesta l'esprit du fun.

_Heureusement. La prochaine fois que tu ingurgites ce poison liquide, tu dormiras dehors.

_Ça t'a pourtant pas gêné la dernière fois dans la chambre... Rétorqua Jack avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pitch rosit légèrement alors qu'Alyssa faisait la grimace. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'entendre ses parents parler de ce genre de chose. Elle était à un âge où tout ça était simplement dégouttant.

Le roi des cauchemars reposa sa fille sur le sol avant de faire apparaître de l'ombre un petit coffret. Il le tendit à Alyssa qui le prit avec une impatience contenu. Elle ouvrit l'écrin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. A l'intérieur reposait un magnifique collier. La chaînette était faite de sable noir qui scintillait à la faible lumière du royaume. Mais le plus impressionnant était le flocon faisant office de pendentif. Alyssa regarda ses parents avec un grand sourire.

_Il est magnifique ! Merci !

_C'est ta mère qui en a eut l'idée. Fit Jack alors que Pitch levait les yeux au ciel en grommelant un « ne m'appelle pas comme ça ».

Alyssa attrapa le collier délicatement avant de le mettre. C'était l'une des plus belles choses que ses parents avaient put lui offrir. Elle avait toujours adoré quand ils fabriquaient les cadeaux eux-mêmes et elle aimait faire la même chose. C'est pour ça que le Noël de ses cinq ans, elle avait fait un gigantesque collage pour Jack et un collier de nouilles peintes pour Pitch.

Ce jour là, Bunny apprit que, même si Pitch portait des pattes autours du cou avec une dignité étonnante, il n'en restait pas moins susceptible. Les cauchemars en forme de chiens qui le poursuivirent pendant près de deux heures en étaient la meilleure des preuves.

_Ce collier est un peu comme moi. Fit Alyssa en effleurant le flocon. La preuve de ce que vous pouvez accomplir ensemble.

L'esprit du fun eut un petit sourire triste alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux d'Alyssa.

_Seulement, nous n'avons pas... Humf !

Le brun venait de plaquer prestement sa main sur la bouche du plus jeune, l'empêchant de finir. Alyssa regarda ses parents, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

_Papa ?

_C'est rien ma chérie, va te préparer. La rassura Pitch avec un sourire.

La sylphide les regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher légèrement les épaules. Ses parents étaient bizarres parfois. Une fois la jeune fille partie, Pitch soupira de soulagement. Il foudroya ensuite l'esprit du fun du regard.

_Franchement Jack, tu... Aie !

Pitch retira sa main avec une très légère grimace. Il fixa Jack qui affichait un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être réduit au silence comme ça.

_Petite teigne.

_Moi aussi je t'aime. Fit Jack avec un grand sourire.

_Nous étions d'accord pour attendre encore un peu. Rappela le plus vieux en s'assurant que sa fille était bien partie.

_C'est juste que... Je n'aime pas lui mentir.

Alyssa ignorait qu'elle avait été adoptée. Jack avait cru que se serait assez simple de lui expliquer ce fait. Alyssa était intelligente pour son âge et pour lui, c'était évident qu'Alyssa comprenne qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été sa « mère ».

Mais c'était avant que Pitch et Nord ne lui expliquent que des esprits masculins pouvaient tomber enceint.

Passé le choc de la nouvelle, Jack comprit le problème. Alyssa était en effet intelligente. Et lisait beaucoup pour son âge. Contrairement à Jack, elle savait déjà qu'un homme pouvait porter des enfants. Et dans son jeune esprit, Pitch était sa mère biologique. Jack et Pitch savait qu'ils devraient un jour lui expliquer la vérité mais l'esprit du fun voulait attendre encore un peu. Mais pour l'instant, ils la trouvaient encore un peu jeune pour connaître la vérité.

_Tu sais que je n'aime toujours pas ce genre de fête. Fit Pitch en soupirant.

Jack lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa joue contre l'épaule du Croque-Mitaine. La première fois que Pitch avait été invité pour Noël, il avait décréter qu'il n'irait pas. Les rancœurs du passé n'étaient pas effacées et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait désormais Jack et Alyssa qu'il acceptait de tout oublié comme ça. Mais l'esprit du fun avait simplement ricané à sa déclaration

_«Parce que tu crois vraiment que Nord va accepter que la « Maman » d'Alyssa ne vienne pas à la fête de Noël ? T'auras pas le temps de cligner des yeux que des yétis vont te sauter dessus, te __fourrer dans un sac et te balancer da__ns un portail dimensionnel._ »

Et ce fut le cas pour le deuxième Noël. Le premier avait mis la patience de Pitch à rude épreuve. Lui et Bunny n'avaient cessé de se regarder en chiens de faïence. La bonne humeur de Fée avait été exaspérante même si elle passait quand même beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de ses enfants. Les efforts de sympathie de Nord avaient été appréciés mais étaient aussi irritants. Il n'y a bien que Sable qui ne l'avait pas agacé !

Pitch avait donc principalement parlé avec Jack tout en s'occupant d'Alyssa. L'année d'après, il avait donc eut l'intention de « sécher » cette fête. Il avait mis sa fille dans les bras de Jack avant de brusquement disparaître malgré les cris de protestation de l'esprit du fun. Seulement, il s'était à peine passé trois heures que des yétis le prirent par surprise.

Honnêtement, Pitch n'aurait pas crus que Nord les enverrais réellement. Erreur de débutant qui lui valut d'être fourré brusquement dans un sac. Pitch n'eut pas le temps de disparaître qu'il fut effectivement envoyé dans un portail. Autant dire que personne ne put lui décrocher aucun mot et tous recevait un regard hargneux. S'il y a bien une chose que détestait Pitch c'est d'être contraint à quelque chose.

_Je sais mais maintenant, tu ne disputes presque plus avec Bunny. Y a du progrès non ?

_C'est toujours ce maudit Lapin qui commence.

_Rappelle moi qui la traité de ridicule peluche en premier la dernière fois ? Fit L'esprit du fun alors que Pitch secouait dramatiquement la tête.

_Ne t'acharnes pas Jack. Je ne m'entendrais probablement jamais avec Bunny.

_C'est pour ça que je ne t'oblige jamais à aller chercher Alyssa aux Warrens quand elle va jouer avec Violette et Helio.

Les jumeaux de Fée et Bunny avait rapidement assimilé la sylphide comme leur grande sœur. Alyssa avait déjà quelques mois quand ils étaient nés. Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient inséparables, surtout Alyssa et Violette. Et pourtant, la naissance des jumeaux avait été pour le moins … Épique.

**oOoOoOo**

Jack venait de quitter sa petite famille, rejoignant le pôle pour la réunion mensuelle des Gardiens. Il avait bien tenté de faire participer Pitch mais celui-ci lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas un Gardien et n'avait rien à faire là-bas. En plus, quelqu'un devait garder Alyssa et il préférait mille fois s'occuper de sa fille que d'aller au Pôle. Jack songea vaguement que, niveau sociabilité, le roi des cauchemars avait encore du chemin à faire. Une fois devant l'Atelier, il passa les yétis et se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu de réunion. Il salua tout le monde avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur une des chaises.

_Tu es un retard.

_Désolé, on avait perdu le doudou d'Alyssa.

Les autres Gardiens lui lancèrent un regard indulgent alors que Bunny regardait Fée. Celle-ci était à son huitième mois de grossesse et l'accouchement arrivait bientôt. Et il flippait. Il flippait même carrément ! Quand, sa femme lui avait annoncée, lors d'une de ses visites aux Warrens, qu'elle était enceinte de jumeau, Bunny était resté sous le choc pendant dix bonnes secondes. Puis, sa tête lui avait tourné et il avait dû s'asseoir. Fée, inquiète, avait pensé qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Mais le Lapin de Pâques, une fois remit, lui avait assuré qu'il était vraiment heureux par la nouvelle. Seulement, il y a une différence entre être heureux et être prêt. Et il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à être le père de deux jumeaux. Bunny inspira profondément en regardant Jack. Allez, si celui-ci était capable de s'occuper d'un enfant avec l'autre grande asperge, il pouvait le faire aussi !

__Comment va Alyssa _? Flasha Sable avec un sourire.

_Très bien même si Pitch est un peu...

_Maman poule ? Termina Fée en rigolant.

En face d'elle, se tenez une assiette de framboises enduites de caramel. Elle piochait de temps en temps dedans avec envie. Jack la regarda faire du coin de l'œil en souriant intérieurement. C'était probablement l'envie la plus normal que Fée avait eut ces derniers mois.

Car non, des morceaux de saumon frits dans une panure aux éclats de cacahuètes nappés de chantilly, ce n'était pas quelque chose de _normal_.

_Bien, commençons la réunion. Déclara Nord d'une voix calme. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à faire partager ? Un événement étrange ou un problème en particulier ?

_A part que le printemps réduit mon travail, rien.

_On est juin Jack, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Fit Bunny en levant les yeux au ciel.

_La possibilité de faire un magnifique blizzard ?

_Quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda le Père Noël avec un sourire.

_Je viens de perdre les eaux.

Tous les Gardiens se tournèrent vers Fée dont le visage était décomposé. La jeune femme se mit à respirer plus bruyamment avec une grimace. Elle sentait déjà les contractions lui vriller les entrailles. Bunny s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main avec un sourire peu assuré.

_Fée, tu penses tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse venir Yule ?

_Oui... Ca ira. Souffla-t-elle en se levant de la chaise.

Au même instant, une violente vague de douleur, l'a fit se plier en deux et crier. Les hommes de la pièce virèrent au blanc, se sentant totalement impuissant.

_Non, ça n'ira pas du tout... Faut que je m'allonge. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Bunny attrapa Fée dans ses bras et suivit Nord jusqu'à une chambre où ils installèrent la Gardienne.

_Il faut quelqu'un pour l'accoucher.

_Avec un téléporteur, on peut aller chercher Yule très vite.

_On ne sait même pas si elle est chez elle.

_HAAAA ! S'écria Fée en faisant sursauter les autres Gardiens.

_Rendons nous à l'évidence, il faut que quelqu'un l'accouche ici.

Cela jeta un froid sur les Gardiens qui s'entre-regardèrent tandis que Fée posé sa main sur son front. Il ne manquait plus que ça...

_Bunny ? Tu te sens de le faire ? Demanda Nord.

Celui-ci se mit à rire nerveusement avant de secouer la tête. Avec une pointe d'énervement, la Gardienne lui broya la main à cause de la nouvelle contraction tout en le traitant mentalement d'incapable. La douleur allait la rendre méchante...

_Je n'en serais pas capable non plus. Marmonna le Père Noël.

Il pouvait se battre contre une armée entière de cauchemars mais ça, ça dépassait ses compétences.

_Je pourrais... Tenta vaguement Jack.

_Il est hors de question que tu regardes entre mes cuisses ! S'exclama Fée tout en fermant les yeux.

L'esprit du fun rougit avant de regarder ailleurs. Il voulait juste aider... Soudain, Sable arriva dans la chambre. Mais son apparence était différente. Sous le regard ébahit des autres, il était désormais presque aussi grand que Pitch avec une silhouette svelte et élancé.

_Sable ? Demanda Nord.

Celui-ci les regarda avant de s'approcher de Fée.

__Il me faut des serviettes chaudes et une bassine d'eau bouillante. Je vais m'occuper de tout._

_Attend... Tu sais comment accoucher à quelqu'un ?

Le Marchand de sable hocha vivement la tête. Une fois, il avait observé le réserve d'une jeune femme faisant des études de sage-femme. C'était il y a longtemps mais il avait toujours eut bonne mémoire.

Sable demanda silencieusement son accord à Fée. La Gardienne hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Les Gardiens furent dans l'obligation de déserté la salle et seul un yéti eut le droit de pénétrer dans la chambre pour apporter le matériel demandé par Sable.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, les Gardiens entendirent les cris de la Gardienne qui tentait pourtant de se contenir. Bunny, dont la crise de stresse n'était pas loin, respirait dans un sac en papier pour se calmer. Nord s'enfilait biscuit sur biscuit ainsi que des verres de son lait de poule alcoolisé _(Jack était bien placé pour__ le savoir puisse qu'il avait piqué une bouteille une fois. Les habitants de la France n'avaient que moyennement apprécié les tonnes de neiges tombés en plein mois de juillet dû à un esprit de l'hiver complètement saoul)_.

Puis, il eut soudain un grand silence qui fut rapidement troublée par des pleurs de bébé.

Bunny sentit ses pattes vaciller et il en lâcha son sac. Sable ouvrit la porte avec un sourire et fit signe à Bunny de rentrer. Après quelques minutes d'auto-flagellation mentale sur son inutilité totale, il rejoignit sa femme. Les autres Gardiens durent attendre encore une petit dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir rejoindre le couple. Fée était assise sur le lit, le dos calé contre des oreillers. Elle était fatiguée mais abordait un sourire rayonnant. Bunny était assis à côté d'elle, semblant enfin avoir reprit le contrôle de lui même alors qu'il couvait ses enfants d'un regard tendre.

La Gardienne tenait dans ses bras deux petits bébés. Jack vit avec émerveillement les petites oreilles sur la tête de l'un et les ailes sur le dos de l'autre. Ils fixaient les nouveaux arrivant avec de grand yeux et l'un deux commençait déjà à tendre les bras vers sa mère.

_Comment vous les avez appelés ? Demanda le père Noël avec une certaine émotion.

Les mariages et les naissances faisaient toujours vibrer sa corde sensible. Fée sur éleva légèrement ses enfants pour les présenter aux autres.

_ Le petit garçon, celui qui a les ailes, s'appellent Helio. Et la petite fille se nomme Violette.

_Je vais en avoir des trucs à raconter en rentrant. Fit Jack qu'il effleurait la petite main d'Helio de l'indexe.

**oOoOoOo**

Une fois arrivé, Pitch fit disparaître son cauchemar et Jack lâcha la main de sa fille. Les yétis les saluèrent et les laissèrent entrer. Ils avaient l'habitude désormais de voir le Croque-Mitaine et le gamin qui essayait autrefois de rentrer par effraction, venir pour Noël. Une fois dans la grande salle où un gigantesque sapin était installé, Alyssa se fit presque sauter dessus par Violette.

La sylphide serait tombée à la renverse si Pitch ne s'était pas placé derrière elle. Il stabilisa sa fille et la remis sur ces pieds. Le roi des cauchemars regarda ensuite l'esprit aux oreilles à la queue de lapin. Elle était un peu plus grande Alyssa et ses cheveux, de la couleur de la fourrure de Bunny, lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ses yeux, eux, était exactement ceux de sa mère.

_Aussi brutal que ton père...

Violette jeta un coup d'œil à Pitch tout en détachant ses bras du cou de la brune.

_C'est pas vrai ! Et j'étais contente de voir Alyssa, c'est tout. Rétorqua Violette en faisant la moue.

Elle avait beau affirmer le contraire, Violette tenait énormément de son père et pas que physiquement. Elle avait hérité de lui un caractère plutôt bagarreur et énergique. Mais elle était aussi très créative et adorait peindre des œufs avec Bunny pour Pâques.

_Pitch, Jack, Alyssa, joyeux Noël ! Lança Fée qui venait d'arriver, un tablier autours de sa taille.

Ils lui rendirent son salut même si Pitch le fit du bout des lèvres. Soudain, Helio arriva en voletant frénétiquement jusqu'à eux. Ses cheveux de plumes vertes étaient tous ébouriffés et il avait l'air paniqué.

_Maman ! Grand-Père Nord est entré dans la cuisine !

Fée perdit son sourire alors que Pitch et Jack palissaient. A l'exception de la Gardienne, du Croque-Mitaine et parfois de Sable, personne n'était autorisée dans la cuisine au risque d'un fiasco. Fée avait en effet remarqué que les autres commettaient systématiquement d'énormes bêtises.

_J'ai essayé de le retenir...

_C'est pas grave mon chéri. Le rassura sa mère avant de filer comme une flèche vers la cuisine.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'on fiche son repas en l'air !

Hélio prit enfin le temps de saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Toujours plus timide que sa sœur, il était également plus calme et posé qu'elle.

Les enfants se mirent à bavarder joyeusement avant qu'Alyssa ne lança :

_On fait la course jusqu'au dernier étage !

_C'est moi qui vais gagner ! S'écria Violette avant de partir en courant.

_Tricheuse ! On a pas dit « partez » !

Alyssa prit son élan avant de s'envoler, talonnée de près par Helio. A pied, il ne gagnait jamais contre sa sœur mais dès qu'il pouvait voler, il devenait un concurrent sérieux. Une fois les enfants partis en trombe, et plusieurs lutins renversés au passage, Jack et Pitch rejoignirent les autres. Apparemment, ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux. Sable et Bunny étaient en train de jouer aux cartes tandis que Nord, penaud, s'était fait éjecter de la cuisine à coup de louche. Il n'était même plus le maître sa propre maison...

Après les politesses d'usage, Pitch vint demander à Nord ce qu'il avait prévus pour Alyssa. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieux depuis que le père Noël avait offert à sa fille un sabre. Certe, il n'avait absolument rien contre le fait que sa fille apprenne à ce battre. Honnêtement, il avait même prévus de lui enseigner à se défendre comme il l'avait fait avec Iris. Sauf qu'offrir un sabre à une enfant de quatre ans était complètement irresponsable ! Pour le coup, même Jack avait approuvé. Pitch avait donc confisqué l'arme et avait prévu de la rendre à sa fille quand elle aurait quinze ou seize ans. Le Gardien lui fit un petit sourire avant de secouer la tête.

_C'est une surprise !

_Nord, tu es bien placé pour savoir que je n'aime pas les surprises.

_Rien de dangereux, je te le promets. Rétorqua Nord.

_Et pour Violette et Helio ? Tenta Bunny.

_Surprise ! Répéta le Père Noël.

_Tant que c'est pas un chien... Finit par marmonner le Croque-Mitaine avant de s'asseoir à la table.

Ces derniers temps, sa fille ne cessait de vouloir un petit chiot comme nombre d'enfants humains. Jack était totalement d'accord pour en avoir un mais cela venait aussi d'un désir personnel. Pitch s'était fait la voix de la raison en expliquant que l'animal ne pourrait pas les suivre lors de leurs escapades aériennes. Il risquait aussi d'avoir des problèmes avec ses cauchemars et Pitch ne pouvait pas éternellement les repousser de son royaume. Et il tenait plutôt bien ses résolutions malgré les regards de chiots battues que lui servait alternativement Jack et sa fille. Il avait un peu calmer les envies de sa fille en lui offrant un cauchemars doté de conscience, Blackwind, mais ça n'avait pas duré trés longtemps;

_Pitch ! Tu peux venir m'aider avec la purée de marron ?

Le Croque-Mitaine tourna la tête vers Fée et se leva de sa chaise en soupirant. Pitch esquiva les lutins et fila en cuisine pour aider la Fée des dents. Jack eut un petit sourire alors qu'il finissait de mettre la table avec Sable.

Il était tellement fier des progrès que Pitch avait fait avec les autres Gardiens, si on omettait Bunny. Comparait au premier Noël où le brun était resté la plus part du temps raide comme une planche ou cynique, c'était le jour et la nuit. Mais la deuxième avait probablement était le pire à cause de la balade en sac... Heureusement, au bout de la cinquième année, Pitch s'était finalement résigné à faire des efforts. Plus il faisait preuve de bonne volonté, plus vite il serait rentré chez lui.

_Violette, Alyssa laissez Helio tranquille ! S'écria soudain Bunny

Les deux petites filles firent la moue avant de s'écarter d'Helio. L'esprit ailé se releva en chouinant, frottant son visage désespérément. Jack ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant les dessins fait au feutre par sa fille et Violette. Une chose est sur, Helio n'avait quasiment jamais le dessus sur sa jumelle et encore moins quand elle s'associait avec Alyssa. Bunny se tourna vers Jack, le foudroyant du regard.

_Au lieu de te marrer, tu ferais mieux de gronder ta fille.

_Pourquoi ? Elle s'amusait juste. Répondit Jack avec un vague signe de la main.

Pourtant, les yeux pleins de larmes d'Helio firent pointer une vague de remord dans le cœur des deux fillettes. Peut-être y avaient-elles étaient un peu fort ? Après tout c'était le jour de Noël, le jour où il fallait être gentil si elles voulaient avoir des cadeaux de la part de Grand-Père Nord. Alyssa et Violette s'entre-regardèrent avait de filer comme des flèches près du sapin. Quand Pitch revint de la cuisine, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Helio le visage couvert de barbouillis. Bunny avait beau frotter avec un mouchoir imbibé d'eau, ça ne partait pas.

_Fichus feutres indélébiles...

_Alyssa et Violette ? Demanda-t-il.

Bunny lui répondit par un grognement affirmatif et Pitch leva les yeux au ciel. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Jack qui était en plein partie de carte avec Sable.

_Jack, tu ne peux pas surveiller Alyssa quand je ne suis pas là ?

_C'est juste du feutre, ce n'était pas méchant. Répondit l'esprit du fun en abattant ses cartes avec un cri de victoire.

Le Croque-Mitaine allait répondre quand Bunny se mit à crier un « C'est pas vrai ! ». Pitch se retourna et manqua de se frapper le front. Jack, Nord et Sable, eux, se retinrent de rire. Les deux fillettes, elles, coururent vers Helio. Violette posa les mains sur ses hanches avec un grand sourire

_Désolé de t'avoir fais pleurer. Mais regarde, on est pareille maintenant !

Violette et Alyssa abordait en effet de nombreux dessin sur le visage à l'instar d'Helio. Les enfants se mirent à rire avant de partir jouer dans l'Atelier. Mais Pitch arrêta quelques secondes sa fille en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_On parlera de ça tout à l'heure, jeune fille.

_Mais papa à dit que c'était pas grave ! Plaida Alyssa.

_C'est vrai, Pitch. Intervint tranquillement Jack qui n'aimait jamais quand sa fille se faisait punir.

Mmême s'il savait que c'était tout le temps justifié. Pitch ne punissait jamais sans raison.

_Oui et il ne trouvait également pas « grave » de t'emmener voir des aurores boréales alors que tu savais à peine voler. Répliqua le Croque-Mitaine en jetant un coup d'œil à l'esprit du fun.

Celui-ci se rembrunit alors qu'Alyssa baissait la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Ce fut, l'année de ses sept ans, la première fois que ses parents se disputèrent violemment. Sans le dire à Pitch, ils étaient allés voir des aurores boréales au Groenland. Alyssa mourrait d'envie d'en voir depuis les descriptions de Jack. Celui-ci avait alors trouvait que se serait une bonne idée de l'y emmener. Sans le dire à Pitch bien entendus.

Seulement, même si l'air était son élément, Alyssa s'épuisait rapidement. Si l'aller se passa bien, le temps du spectacle ne lui fut pas assez pour récupérer. Alors qu'ils retournaient au royaume des cauchemars, elle n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son père que son énergie l'a lâcha. Alyssa était tombée à une vitesse affolante en hurlant de peur. Elle voyait Jack tentait désespérément de la rattraper. Elle avait fermé les yeux alors que le sol se rapprochait.

Puis, quelqu'un l'avait brusquement rattrapait, stoppant sa chute. C'était Pitch qui avait sentit la peur de sa fille à des kilomètres. Passé le soulagement de voir qu'elle allait bien, le roi des cauchemars avait durement réprimandé Jack. Le ton était rapidement monté et Alyssa crut qu'ils allaient en venir aux main. Peut-être que ça aurait été le cas si elle ne s'était pas mise à pleurer. Cela avait directement refroidis ses parents et la dispute en était resté temporairement là. Mais Pitch en avait voulus à Jack pendant plusieurs semaines.

_Pitch, je suis désolé. Répéta pour la énième fois Jack.

Celui-ci le fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer tout en relâchant Alyssa. Elle regarda ses parents avant de s'enfuir rapidement retrouver ses amis. Elle n'aimait pas quand ils se disputaient, surtout à cause d'elle.

_C'est Noël, ne nous disputons pas. Annonça finalement Pitch avant de s'asseoir à côté de Jack, preuve que le sujet était clos.

Finalement, tous les adultes prirent place sur la table pour discuter un peu avant le repas. Pitch resta pour le moins en retrait, écoutant principalement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lancer une pique ou deux quand l'occasion se présentait. C'est Sable qui attira son attention en tirant légèrement sur manche.

_Tu parlais à l'Homme de la lune hier soir, non ?

Cela surprit Jack qui se tourna instantanément vers le roi des cauchemars. Celui-ci retint un soupir agacé, il ne pensait pas que le Marchand de Sable l'avait vu.

_C'est lui qui m'a adressé la parole le premier.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

_Savoir si j'étais content d'être revenu. Marmonna Pitch en croisant les bras, montrant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Intérieurement, il eut quand même un petit sourire. La conversation avait été courte mais Min avait insinué son intérêt pour Alyssa comme il l'avait eut pour Jack. Oh, bien sur, il avait été subtil. Un léger sous-entendu lancé d'un ton calme. Mais Pitch était loin d'être né de la dernière pluie et pour tout ce qui était manipulation, c'était son domaine. Alors, fixant la lune comme s'il avait eut Min en face de lui, il avait lancé :

«_Mim, toi__ et tous tes plans, allez vous faire foutre._ »

Il avait sentit la surprise de Mim dans le brève vacillement de ses rayons. Pitch avait eut un sourire de requin, digne de ceux qu'il lors de ses affrontements avec les Gardiens. Puis, avant de disparaître il avait fait une promesse chargée de menace :

« _Et si jamais tu touches à ma famille, tu me le paiera. Très cher. _»

_Dis moi Fée, Helio te ressemble de plus en plus, non? Fit soudain Nord.

_Il commence à venir avec moi pour récolter les dents. Affirma Fée en hochant la tête. Mais il est aussi très doué pour peindre des œufs.

_C'est l'un des rares moments où lui et sa sœur s'entendent parfaitement. Ajouta Bunny en posant son menton dans sa patte.

_En parlant d'œufs, tu es d'accord pour qu'Alyssa vienne aux prochaines Pâques ? Elle aussi aimerait en peindre. Intervint Jack, se rappelant de l'avoir promis à sa fille.

Bunny hocha la tête, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient.

_D'ailleurs, vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Fée d'une voix compréhensive.

Pitch haussa légèrement les épaules, tapotant le bout de ses doigts contre la table.

_J'aimerais attendre qu'elle soit un peu plus âgé.

_Elle croit tellement que Pitch est sa mère que ça lui fera probablement un gros choc. Approuva Jack.

Les deux esprits en avaient longuement parlé par le passé. Il ne se passait pas un anniversaire sans qu'ils ne pensent au jour fatidique où Alyssa apprendrait la vérité. Jack aurait aimé qu'elle l'apprenne bien plus tôt. Qu'elle comprenne que, à défaut d'être ses parents biologiques, ils l'aimaient comme tels. Mais il avait fallut qu'elle lise ses maudits livres...

_Justement, Alyssa est intelligente. Objecta Bunny. Si vous lui expliquer correctement, elle comprendra.

_J'ai dit pas tout de suite, Peluche. Rétorqua Pitch en le regardant à peine.

_Je ne suis pas une peluche, espèce de grande asperge gothique !

_Pathétique insulte, descente de lit sur patte. Ricana le Croque-Mitaine, bientôt rejoins pas Jack.

_Ca suffit vous deux. Fit Nord en soupirant.

_De toute façon, faudra bien dire un jour à Alyssa que vous l'avez adopté. Termina Bunny en croisant les bras tout en faisant la moue.

_Quoi ?

La voix fluette de la sylphide firent sursauter tout le monde. Les deux parents se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'entrée du couloir. Personne n'avait vu Alyssa arriver... Celle ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux écarquiller. Elle s'avança lentement vers eux, fixant tour à tour Pitch et Jack. Puis, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la table, fixant son regard sur la personne qu'elle avait cru être sa mère.

_Il ment, hein ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tonton Bunny ment ?

Sa demande fut accueillie par un silence extrêmement gêné que Jack se dépêcha de briser.

_Bien sur qu'il...

_Non. Le coupa Pitch.

Il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune et celui-ci déglutit difficilement. L'heure n'était pas aux mensonges. Le doute avait été semé dans l'esprit de leur fille et se serait offense que de la tromper plus. L'esprit du fun crispa ses mains sur son pantalon, il appréhendait la future conversation. Les choses sérieuses n'étaient vraiment sa tasse de thé après tout... Lentement, Pitch se leva et se posta juste devant sa fille. Il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à son niveau. Il faisait toujours quand il voulait lui expliquer quelque chose. Alyssa le regarda et Pitch pouvait y voir les larmes s'y accumuler sous l'appréhension.

_Ecoute Alyssa, c'est vrai, Jack et moi ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques.

_Mais nous t'avons toujours aimé comme notre propre fille. Ajouta doucement Jack qui s'approchait à son tour.

_Vous m'avez mentit... Fit finalement la sylphide. Pendant tout ce temps, vous m'avez laissez croire que vous étiez mes parents !

_Nous le sommes...

_Non !S'écria Alyssa en serrant les poings.

Un éclat de vent s'éleva autours d'elle, déclenchant une petite tête dans la salle. La vaisselle et la nappe se soulevèrent dangereusement faisant sursauter les Gardiens. Des lutins furent prirent dans le tourbillon dans un tintement de grelots affolés. Jack fit un pas en avant, le cœur brisé de voir sa fille pleurer.

_Alyssa, calme toi ma chérie.

_J'ai été abandonnée, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement amère pour une enfant. Si je ne suis pas votre vraie fille, je suis quoi ? Pourquoi ma vraie maman n'a pas voulu de moi ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

Sa voix se brisa en sanglot alors que le vent s'accentuait. Pitch serra les dents en voyant cela. Tout allait de la pire des façons... Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sylphide pour la réconforter. Mais Alyssa sursauta, comme brûlée, et leur jeta un regard trahi.

_Je vous déteste !

Elle agrippa le médaillon et tira d'un coup dessus. Le maillon se cassa et elle jeta le collier au sol avant de s'enfuir en courant.

_Alyssa !

Mais elle avait déjà disparu dans le couloir des chambres réservées aux invités. Ils entendirent la porte claquer alors que les jumeaux regardaient leur mère. La vérité d'Alyssa faisait naître en eux un horrible doute. Et si eux aussi avait été adopté ? La ressemblance physique ne faisait pas tout. Après tout, Alyssa ressemblait à l'esprit du fun et au Croque-Mitaine.

Pitch se fit violence pour ne pas rejoindre sa fille. Celle-ci avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Seule. A la place, il se tourna lentement vers le Lapin de Pâques. Malgré lui, celui-ci frissonna. Le regard de prédateur du Croque-Mitaine brillait d'un éclat dangereux. La pièce s'était obscurcit, les ombres crépitant furieusement autours du roi des cauchemars.

_Toi... Gronda Pitch en s'avançant vers Bunny, ses ombres crépitant autours de lui.

Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise, ne voulant pas être une cible facile. D'accord, il avait fait une bêtise mais il n'allait pas se laisser tabasser. Il savait déjà que, vu le regard que lui lançait sa femme, il allait se faire remonter les bretelles. Pitch était à deux doigts de matérialiser sa faux quand Jack lui saisit le bras.

_Pitch, notre priorité est de nous occuper de notre fille. Déclara-t-il sérieusement, devenant étonnamment la voix de la raison dans son couple.

Le roi des cauchemars regarda Bunny puis l'esprit du fun avant de soupirer doucement.

_Merci, Jack. Fit le Lapin de Pâques, soulagé.

_Nous aurons tout le temps de transformer Bunny en civet plus tard. Ajouta le plus jeune.

_Hey !

Jack lui jeta un regard polaire, les mains sur les hanches.

_T'as fais pleurer ma fille, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Bunny grommela dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se rasseoir. Autant abandonner cette bataille perdu d'avance, il avait probablement fichus en l'air le Noël de cette année.

_Maman, je peux aller voir Alyssa? Demandèrent simultanément les jumeaux.

Fée les regarda avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Pitch. Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête. Peut-être pourrons t-ils consoler un peu Alyssa pour qu'elle soit plus disposée à la conversation. Les deux enfants partirent rapidement pour voir leur amie.

En attendant, Jack venait de ramasser le collier de sa fille. Il posa un regard peiné sur l'objet dont Alyssa avait été si heureuse quelques heures au par avant. C'était un véritable crève-cœur que de le voir rejeter ainsi. Il sentit les bras de Pitch s'enrouler autours de sa taille avant que celui-ci ne pose son menton sur son épaule.

_Je vais le réparer.

Sa voix était calme mais Jack savait qu'il était aussi attristé que lui voir plus. Le Croque-Mitaine prit délicatement le pendentif brisé, l'examinant quelque secondes. Puis, il passa ses doigts au dessus et le maillon de sable noir se reconstitua. Jack le regarda faire tout en s'appuyant un peu contre lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

_Lui parler. Tout reprendre depuis le début et espérer récupérer sa confiance. Répondit simplement le plus vieux.

_Je préfère quand tu es la voix de la raison.

Les deux esprits se sourirent et Jack déposa un baiser sur la joue du Croque-Mitaine. Cependant, le moment fut briser par l'arrivée paniqué des jumeaux. Violette, qui avait été plus rapide que son frère, reprit brièvement son souffle avant de débiter à toute vitesse :

_Alyssa a disparu !

_Quoi ?

_On a frappé plusieurs fois mais elle ne répondait pas. On croyait juste qu'elle nous ignorait. Expliqua la fille aux oreilles de lapin. Helio est alors sortit dehors pour frapper à sa fenêtre. Mais celle-ci était ouverte et Alyssa n'était pas dedans.

_Je crois qu'elle a fugué. Fit Helio en battant nerveusement des ailes.

Les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent alors que Pitch courrait jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait sa fille. Il ne se soucia pas des cris de protestation de Nord quand il détruisit la serrure. Il repoussa rapidement la porte avant d'inspecter la chambre.

__Si elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs, elle ne doit pas être loin_. Flasha Sable

_Oui, même si l'air est son élément naturel, elle est encore jeune. Approuva Fée.

_Elle a utilisé Blackwind. Annonça soudainement Pitch en désignant la poignée éparse de grains de sable noir sur le tapis.

Cela jeta un froid car cela signifiait qu'Alyssa pouvait être n'importe où dans l'hémisphère Sud du globe. C'était la nuit et le cauchemar pouvait se déplacer sans restriction. De plus, celui-ci était doté d'une conscience, ce qui allait rendre sa localisation difficile pour Pitch.

_En faite, je pense qu'on va te transformer en civet maintenant Bunny. Fit Jack en se tournant vers le Lapin de Pâques.

**oOoOoOo**

Alyssa fit atterrir son cauchemars quelque part dans les montagnes japonaises. Il n'y avait pas âme humaine avant des kilomètres et seuls les animaux nocturnes troublaient la quiétude du lieux.

Blackwind poussa un petit hennissement avant d'appuyer son front contre la tête d'Alyssa. La sylphide la caressa d'un geste absent, les yeux rouges. Depuis qu'elle s'était sauvée de l'Atelier, elle avait cessé de pleurer. Alyssa s'assit sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il faisait assez froid mais pas autant que quand elle accompagnait son pè... Jack. Pouvait-elle encore l'appeler « papa » après ce qu'elle avait appris ?

_Tu savais toi, que je n'étais pas leur vrai fille ?

Le cauchemar pencha la tête et la sylphide eut un pauvre sourire.

_Mais après tout, c'est moi qui suis bête. Mes pouvoirs ne ressemblent pas aux leurs...

La sylphide sursauta en entendant le hululement d'un hiboux. Blackwind leva la tête vers maîtresse, ses naseaux se dilapidant brièvement en sentant sa peur. Alyssa le remarqua et inspira profondément pour sa calmer.

Pitch n'avait cessé de lui répéter que perdre le contrôle sur ses peurs pouvaient rendre les cauchemars dangereux. Elle s'était souvent demander s'il n'en avait pas été victime un jour…

Cependant, le hibou repassa à nouveau devant elle, frôlant ses cheveux. Alyssa poussa un petit crisde surprise, cherchant l'oiseau du regard.

_Voyons Ash, on n'effraye pas les gens comme ça.

Une personne émergea des arbres se trouvant près d'elle, faisant sauter Alyssa sur ses pieds. Le cauchemars était déjà devant elle, près à défendre sa maîtresse. La sorcière eut un petit sourire et haussa mentalement un sourcil en voyant le visage couvert de dessins d'Alyssa.

Yule tenait un panier dans une main et un bâton de marche dans l'autre. Le hiboux était posé sur son épaule et scrutait la jeune sylphide. Bizarrement, Alyssa se sentit presque en confiance. Pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu cette vielle femme avant. Elle n'était, après tout, qu'un nourrisson quand elle avait connus Yule.

_Excuse-le, petite. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait trop peur.

Alyssa secoua la tête, tout en posant sa main sur l'encolure de Blackwind. Cela fit sourire la sorcière alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre son bâton.

_Que fais une jeune esprit comme toi toute seule au beau milieu de la nuit ?

La sylphide hésita plusieurs secondes avant de parler :

_J'évite mes parents. Si je peux encore les appeler comme ça...

_Oh ? Et pourquoi ce ne serait plus cas ?

_Ils m'ont adoptée. Murmura Alyssa en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle racontait ça à une inconnue. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se confier si facilement. De plus, cela ne concernait en rien la nouvelle arrivante. Mais au fond d'elle, la sylphide avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui porterait un regard objectif sur cette histoire. Yule la fixa avant de hausser les épaules.

_Et alors ?

_Comment ça « et alors » ? Répéta la sylphide sans comprendre.

Yule s'assit sur une grosse pierre tout en posant son panier à côté d'elle.

_S'ils t'ont élevé pendant tout ce temps, ne sont-ils pas tes parents ? Tout n'est pas qu'une question de sang...

_Mais ils m'ont menti ! S'écria Alyssa, faisant danser le vent autours d'elle.

Cela ne déphasa pas la sorcière qui secoua doucement la tête.

_Parce que la vérité fait souvent mal même si elle est nécessaire. Ils ont sûrement voulus t'épargner cette peine aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. N'est-ce pas le rôle des parents de préserver leur enfant de la souffrance ?

La sylphide ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. La partie la plus raisonné d'elle-même savait que Yule disait vrai. Ses parents avaient voulus la protéger. Mais son cœur saignait encore de cette trahison... Pourtant, la douleur semblait déjà moins cuisante quand elle acceptait la vérité dans son entièreté.

_Je ne sais même pas qui était ma vrai mère.

_Sûrement quelqu'un qui t'aimais beaucoup. On ne laisse jamais son enfant à un autre sans une excellente et inévitable raison. Crois-moi.

Alyssa se surprit à hocher doucement la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle faisait confiance aux paroles de la vielle femme. C'était comme si elle sentait qu'elle pouvait la croire.

_Au faite, quel est votre nom ? Finit par demander Alyssa.

_Oh ce n'est pas très important. Répondit Yule avec un vague de signe de main. Je suis juste une vieille femme qui passait par là. Il faut dire que les fleurs que je cherchais ne s'épanouissent qu'à la nuit tombée.

Cela fit sourire Alyssa qui passa ses bras autours du cou du Cauchemars. Elle lui murmura d'aller prévenir ses parents qu'elle allait rentrer. Il y avait de forte chance qu'ils la rejoignent à mi-chemin mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se sentait un peu plus prête à leur faire face maintenant. Et surtout, à s'excuser. Quand Alyssa se retourna pour saluer Yule, elle eut la surprise d'être seul.

_Madame ?

La sylphide regarda tout autour d'elle avant de hausser les épaules. Avec un petit saut, elle quitta rapidement le sol et s'éleva au dessus de la forêt qui recouvrait la montagne.

Yule regarda la jeune esprit partirent avec un petit sourire. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche.

_Alors ?

Une jeune femme vêtus de voileS blancs sembla surgir comme par magie de derrière un veille arbre centenaire. La main sur ses yeux ne dissimulait pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Et pourtant, Maïwen souriait. Quand, un peu plutôt, elle avait aperçu sa fille filer comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, la blonde avait vite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait alors prié Yule de savoir ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre elle-même, de peur de se trahir auprès de la jeune sylphide.

_Ma fi... Alyssa est devenue superbe jeune fille. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé de si bon parents.

**oOoOoOo**

Alyssa se laissa ballotter par le vent quelle conjurait naturellement. Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant que la journée ne se termine et elle pourrait peut-être faire en sorte que ce Noël ne termine pas si mal. Mais alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa trajectoire, un lien de cuir mordit sa peur, s'enroulant autours de sa cheville. Elle se sentit tirer vers le sol, une plaine entourée d'arbre. Alyssa battit des bras, essayant de lutter. Une impulsion plus forte, la ramena brutalement sur terre.

La sylphide gémit de douleur en se redressant difficilement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa cheville, reconnaissant un fouet. Mais la plus effrayant était sûrement l'homme qui tenait l'arme. Un grand homme, semblable à une montagne de muscle. Il avait la peau verte foncé et visqueuse. Pour avoir lu de nombreux livres, Alyssa sut que c'était un troll.

_Belle prise. Fit la créature d'une voix caverneuse.

_Mouais mais elle est maigre. Répondit un autre troll qui émergeait de l'ombre.

_Mais ça à l'air d'être de la qualité. Rétorqua le premier.

Alyssa se sentit violemment tiré vers eux. Elle tenta d'attraper n'importe quoi pour se retenir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le sol. Le troll au fouet ricana et lui agrippa brutalement le bras, la soulevant à sa hauteur. La sylphide retint un cri de douleur avant de se débattre dans tous les sens.

_Lâchez moi !

_Pas question ! C'est l'heure de bouffer. Répondit une nouvelle voix.

Alyssa blêmit en voyant deux nouveaux troll arrivaient. L'un transportait un fagot de bois et l'autre avait un couteau à la ceinture. Là, elle était vraiment mais alors vraiment très mal. La créature au fouet regarda les nouveaux arrivants en fronçant les sourcils.

_Vous avez rien attrapé ?

_On a failli avoir une fée des bois mais elle nous a échappé au dernier moment.

_Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va suffire pour quatre ? Bande d'incapables ! Cria-t-il en secouant Alyssa à chaque une de ses phrases.

Les entendant se disputer, la sylphide tenta de se concentrer. Ce qui n'était pas facile avec l'odeur de boue, de sang et de crasse qui émanait des autres esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas les battre mais au moins s'échapper si elle était assez rapide. Alyssa ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Un violent vent s'échappa de son corps, faisant flotter ses cheveux autours d'elle.

Cela déstabilisa quelques secondes le troll qui relâcha sa prise. Alyssa rua contre l'esprit et toucha le sol sous les cris des trolls.

_Laissez pas le repas filer !

Alyssa passa entre les jambes du troll au fagot qui tentait de lui barrer la route. Elle voulu s'envoler mais le fouet claqua près de son oreille. La sylphide retomba au sol et fut attrapé par derrière. Un couteau se pressa sous sa gorge, la figeant de peur.

_Petite mais vivace. Ricana son agresseur.

_Ouais et...

_Et vous allez payer pour vous en être pris à ma fille.

Avant que le troll au couteau ne puisse réagir, des tentacules se sables s'enroulèrent autours de lui. Il fut contraint de lâcher Alyssa alors que le sable agissait tel un boa-constrictor. Alyssa s'éloigna rapidement quand la créature s'effondra par terre.

Le troll lâcha un cri étranglé avant qu'un craquement sinistre ne résonne. Il avait eut la nuque brisé. Loin d'aider leurs camarades, les autres commencèrent à s'enfuir le plus vite. Seul celui au fouet resta là, bientôt attaqué par les ombres.

Mais alors que les deux autres couraient pour échapper aux ombres tueuses, ils heurtèrent violemment un mur de glace sortit de nulle part. Perché dessus, Jack les fixaient avec un sourire que n'aurait pas renié le meilleur psychopathe.

_Vous partez déjà ? Voyons, le _fun_ va juste commencer.

De son côté, le troll esquivait au mieux les ombres qui tentait de l'engloutir.

_Bordel, mais t'es qui gamine ? Grogna le troll alors qu'il serrait son arme dans son poing.

Il sursauta en entendant des piaffements impatients. Tours autours de lui, des cauchemars l'encerclaient. Leurs yeux luisaient dans le noir, flairant la peur de la créature. La jeune sylphide sentit Pitch se matérialiser à ses côtés. Le troll écarquilla les yeux en comprenant à qui il avait à faire. La sylphide leva la tête vers son père avant de regarder à nouveau son agresseur.

_Moi ? Fit Alyssa avec un petit sourire digne de Jack. Je suis la fille du Croque-Mitaine et de l'esprit du fun.

Les cauchemars fondirent sur le troll qui hurla de douleur et de terreur. Les créatures de sable l'embarquèrent avec eux, l'emmenant dieu sait où. Au moment instant, Jack revint vers avec un air de pur satisfaction. Ces maudits trolls ne feraient plus jamais de mal à personne...

Puis, sans qu'Alyssa n'ait le temps de réagir, Pitch était en train de la serrer dans ses bras.

_Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

_ Alyssa en enfouissant son visage contre le torse du roi des cauchemars.

Elle sentait les larmes lui montait aux yeux et ses jambes flageolaient. Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait eut peur pour sa vie.

Elle rendit son étreinte au brun avant de sentir les bras de Jack autours d'eux.

_Eh ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin familial !

Pitch leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Puis, Alyssa se détacha de ses parents avant de les regarder tours à tours.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure.

_Ce n'est pas grave. C'est nous qui aurions dû te l'expliquer plutôt et en de meilleures circonstances. La rassura Pitch.

_Je ne vous déteste pas non plus. Continua-t-elle pourtant rapidement.

_On le sait. Répondit l'esprit du fun en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux. T'auras tout le temps de le faire quand tu seras en crise d'adolescence.

Cette remarque lui valut un petit coup sur la tête et un éclat de rire de sa fille.

_Lui donne pas d'idée imbécile.

_Mouais... Fit Jack en se frottant la tête. Et si on rentrait maintenant ?

**oOoOoOo**

_Alyssa ! Crièrent les jumeaux en sautant au cou de leur amie.

_Vous l'avez retrouvé où ? Demanda Fée.

_Dans une forêt chinoise, avec des trolls.

_Des trolls ? Répéta Helio avec voix apeuré.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Pitch avec un sourire sinistre. Ils ne viendront plus embêter personne.

Un silence accueillis cette déclaration mais au final, le plus important était d'avoir retrouvé Alyssa.

_Pour fêter ça, cadeaux pour les enfants ! Déclara Nord sous les cris de joie des concerné.

Il tenait trois paquets de tailles plus ou moins différentes. Celui d'Alyssa était le plus petit mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Les jumeaux ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en premier, gagnés par l'impatience. Helio eut un sourire émerveillé à la vue de la flute blanche comme la lune que contenait le paquets. Violette, quant à elle, avait déjà sauté au cou de Nord pour le remercier du superbe violon de bois sombre qu'elle tenait. Le Père Noël la serra dans ses bras avec une pointe de fierté. Il avait remarqué depuis quelque temps que les jumeaux adoraient la musique. Ses cadeaux faisaient toujours mouche.

Alyssa défit avec précaution le paquet cadeau et haussa un sourcil intrigué en le voyant percé de petit trou. Pitch fut plus rapide à comprendre et il fusilla Nord du regard.

_T'as pas osé...

Le concerné lui fit un juste un petit sourire alors qu'Alyssa criait de joie. Elle se précipita vers le Père Noël avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_Merci Grand-Père !

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jack en s'approchant de sa fille pour regarder.

_Un petit loir !

_Une souris... Fit le roi des cauchemars, dubitatif.

_Un loir !

_Une souris qui pionce. Ajouta Jack en riant.

Alyssa fit la moue alors qu'elle caressait doucement la tête de son nouvel animal de compagnie.

_Tu as déjà Blackwind... Protesta vaguement Pitch.

_Et je l'aime beaucoup. Confirma la jeune sylphide. Mais je voudrais un animal qui ne me provoque pas des cauchemars quand il a faim...

Pitch n'avait rien à répondre à ça. C'était le problème avec les cauchemars, même doté d'une conscience. Le Croque-Mitaine jeta un coup d'œil dans la boite, apercevant le petit rongeur. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que ça allait prendre la place, être bruyant..

Le roi des cauchemars poussa un soupir, vaincu.

_Il faudra t'en occuper.

_Pas de problème !

Alors que les enfants entouré le petit animal, lui cherchant un nom, Jack s'approcha de Pitch.

_Je n'ai même pas eut l'occasion de te donner le cadeau de moi et d'Alyssa.

_Jack... Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'en faire un.

L'esprit du fun secoua résolument la tête avant de tendre un fin paquet au Croque-Mitaine. Celui-ci le défit avec une certaine curiosité. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de sourire. C'était un cadre contenant une photo prise le mois dernier. L'objet avait été customisé avec de la peinture et des perles faite par sa fille. Elle les représentait tous les trois lors d'une visite aux Warrens. Les jumeaux avait invité Alyssa à jouer. Mais alors qu'ils venaient la récupérer, Fée avait insisté pour les prendre en photo. Alors, ils s'étaient posté tous les trois, Alyssa au milieu. C'était la seule photo de famille où ils étaient tous ensemble dessus. Pour le roi des cauchemars, c'était probablement le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on pouvait lui faire.

_On fait vraiment petite famille dessus. Finit par dire le Croque-Mitaine avec un petit sourire.

_Mais c'est ce qu'on est. Répondit Jack alors qu'il obligeait Pitch à se pencher pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Un dernier petit commentaire pour la route ? ^^ Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt même si je ne sais pas quand je repondrais quelque chose sur les Cinq Légendes ( mais comme Pitch est devenu mon jouet, ça ne devrait pas être au siècle prochain xD). Encore une fois merci et See you !


End file.
